Knights of the Old Republic: The Hunt
by soulguard
Summary: Revan has enlists the aid of a young Sith Apprentice to hunt down the legendary Tarentatek, and learn the secret of it's ancient power. However there is more to Edranus, and the Force around him, than anyone thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The last few days, I've been revisiting Knights of the Old Republic. In my opinion one of the best RPG's to ever grace a New-Gen console. With that said, I've also been in the need to right a very DARK story. My latest Halo story will be on a happier note, so I need to vent my mood and get it out of my system. This is very different and VERY dark.. so be warned. Nothing in this story is as it seems. And don't worry... I'm still working on Elena's tale and Scorptank's story. For now, ENJOY.

-Soulguard

**

* * *

**

**Star Wars®: Knights of the Old Republic**  
**The Hunt**  
By _Soulguard_

- - - - - - - -

"_Justice does not labor for those with the darkest of hearts."_

- - - - - - - -

A dry wind filled with the gritty debris of sand and ash, scorched across his body. The man lived on, torn asunder from a battle that categorically should have ended his life. His bloody hand extended to a nearby rock, gripping it with a heartfelt wince of pain as the man dragged himself even further across the barren land.

Grey skies loomed overhead and explosions bellowed in the distance, but the man did not care. Death was calling his name, but with every degree of his being he fought against it. Malachor 5 would not be his grave or at least it would not take him without a fight. Dragging himself across the ashy sand was all he could do to stay conscious. He had no sense of direction or means to call for help, all he had was a will to live. Again he reached out, hoping with every handful of land that he would again fight off the weight of his own death.

Inch after inch, he edged forward, his vision cloudy with the sweat and blood dripping from his head. No longer feeling pain, his body grew numb to it hours ago, he fought for life. His wounds were brutal. His mind was all he had left and he would not let death take him. Why live? He questioned in his mind. Seeing a vision of his fallen younger brother, he instantly remembered why he must live; to avenge his family whom were slain by the Mandalorian raiders.

A shifting bulge of sand nudged his side and he turned and looked into the face of a Jedi. He knew this Jedi Warrior, this warrior that had called for him to take up arms and fight against the Mandalorian threat. This Jedi's name was Revan.

"This war was not yours, yet you fought at my side. And now here you are, struggling to remain within this world. Do you hate them this much that not even death can grip you within its jaws?"

The man struggled to speak. "My… family…"

Medical troopers quickly began to aid the wounded man as Revan continued to speak. "Say no more. Say no more. You will not die this day. No. You will live on, and you will serve with me for many days to come. I sense the force within you and it is ferocious and filled with hate. There is a burning desire within you for power, and I can feed you that power. Side with me, stand with me and Malak, and we shall crush the Mandalorians under our feet. But we will not stop there, for our real enemy is the very Jedi that stood by and did nothing to stop these barbaric creatures from attacking. The Mandalorians are a menace, but the Jedi Council stood by and did nothing as millions died." Revan gripped the injured warriors hand as the medics began to carry him off. "I promise you, the Republic and the Jedi Council will bow at our feet… or die by our hands."

- - - - - - - -

Was it by luck that his life came to this, or was it fate? It was truly an odd grouping of circumstances that brought him this far. Once a member of the Republican Guard, then an unknown soldier that swore his allegiance to a Jedi known as Revan, and now his title has changed again, to that of a Dark Jedi. It was a title he did not favor nor disapprove; it was simply fitting. Training deep in the edges of the Outer Rim worlds, he was finally given a name, Darth Edranus.

Malak had trained him well, but like all of the Sith, he wanted to serve directly under Lord Revan. To be at Revan's side when the attack on the republic would begin, but alas, Malak would let no one serve his master except for himself.

The moment of graduation had begun and finally it was time to leave Korriban, the home world of the Sith Academy. Edranus chose wisely his location of service and felt that in order to get closer to Revan he needed to be near the main fleet.

Malak stood from his desk, towering over Edranus and smirked softly. "Are you certain of your choice?" Malak questioned with a mechanical sigh. His jaw was lost many months ago in the last days of the Mandalorian wars, and replaced by a mechanical one. "The Rakatan Factory is quite distant from the front lines. Do you not feel that you should served on board the Leviathan? My ship will always be at the forefront of battle when we begin our conquest of the Republic and the destruction of the Jedi."

"I am sure my master." Edranus was calm and collected in his response.

"When Revan found you and placed you under my command, he advised me to take you as my personal apprentice. I have taught you much, and you have quickly mastered many of the basics. However…" Malak paced around his desk and circled Edranus; looking down on him in contempt. "… you must know that one day, if you become powerful enough, you must attempt to take my place at Revan's side. This goes for all of the Sith, for it is written in the code."

"I am aware of the code, my master."

"Are you?" Malak stopped in his tracks and with a thought, began to choke Edranus. The man gagged and began to drop to a knee but held himself firm as he beckoned upon the power of the force. "You say you know the code, yet you think I will let you walk out of my life and attempt to join Revan's side; to become closer to Revan then I?"

Edranus called upon his training, summoning the force deep within him. With every moment he found himself able to breath with less and less restriction, his power resisting Malak's and eventually matching it. Edranus stood tall and glared up at the massively tall dark lord before him.

"I see. You have become quite powerful, Edranus." Malak chuckled. "Had I killed you with such a basic attempt, I would not have wasted the effort in notifying Revan. I simply would have vaporized your body with the rest of the garbage in the ship's incinerator."

"I understand my lord." Edranus struggled to reply. Though he was able to resist Malak's force choke, he found that Malak was still attempting to kill him. It was taking all of his concentration to simply ward off Malak's attack. "Revan deserves to be surrounded only by the strongest of the Sith."

"Yes… and you are not strong enough to stand by Revan's side." With a thought, Malak flung Edranus across the room. His body tumbled through the air and impacted the bulkhead. The move was sudden, powerful, and Edranus's attempt to defend himself was futile. He slowly gathered himself and sat up, and he began to realize that Malak was toying with him. If he wanted, Malak could have killed him easily. In all of his months of training, Edranus had never felt so afraid.

"I sense your fear, Edranus." Malak reverberated through his steel jaw. "Do you wish to kill me? Do you want to draw your lightsaber and strike me down? I feel your anger, your hate, but mostly… your fear. Feed on it and it will make you strong, then perhaps one day you will serve the Sith as a true Dark Lord."

Edranus stood to his feet, and felt completely humbled in the presence of his master. If he were to keep with the Sith Code, then he would surely attempt to kill his master, but there was nothing he could do against Malak's power; it would have been a vain attempt.

"I will grant you your station. Take command of a supply freighter and go to the Star Forge, once you are there, I am sure that Revan will find a place for you. But remember, you are not yet worthy to be Revan's apprentice. Do not forget my power, and do not forget your place."

Edranus gathered himself and calmed his nerves. "Yes… my master." With a bow he turned and walked from the room. The door sealed behind him and Edranus was saluted by the armored Sith Guard at Malak's door. Edranus paused as he glared at the soldier, and ignored the salute. He had just been completely out powered by his master and made to look a fool. Was he really that weak, or was Malak simply that strong?

Nurturing within him was a deep anger that he could not suppress. The dark side was fueling his anger and he had to know if his power was real. He unleashed his rage upon the guard, using the force as a piston of power and pressed the guard against the wall.

"My… lord… please!" The guard's words fell upon deaf ears. His power needed to be real, it had to be real. He needed to feel the sensation of unbridled power if he would ever avenge his family. More power exploded from deep within him, forcing the guard into the bulkhead and crushing him slowly. The guard's armor finally gave into the power of the force, and began to crush the man's body within. Gargled roars of pain flooded the hallway as the guard took one last gasp of air. His helmet flattened against the wall as blood slowly seeped through the gaps in his armor.

"Enough!" Malak's voice knocked Edranus from his focus and he stumbled away from Malak's door. Through wide eyes he looked to his master and bowed his head. "You gain nothing from attacking a mere trooper. If you wish to test your power, then at least test it upon a worthy subject. There are many Padawan's that would gladly challenge you, but wasting your power on a trooper is pointless. Do not make me regret my decision, Edranus. Use the force as your power, but use it wisely." Malak turned from the door and reentered his room. Edranus smirked as he watched the door close. He then glared at the crushed body of the guard. He had done that with his power, and it brought him a dark sense of satisfaction. But with that satisfaction was the realization that Malak, and Revan for that matter, were far stronger then he could comprehend.

How could he think to face a Jedi of the Council and win, if he could not defend himself against Malak? If his dreams of revenge were to come true he would need more power, more training, and a means of testing his strength. Only Revan would have the answers he sought. He turned down the hallway and pulled his hood upon his head. His next destination would be the Star Forge, and he prayed that the power he sought would be found there.

- - - - - - - -

After many months of training under the watchful eyes of Revan, Edranus grew more and more powerful in the force. But he was still many years behind Revan and Malak. Edranus's abilities grew remarkably fast, where some wielders of the force took years to reach his current level.

"Are you certain, my Lord?" Edranus questioned as he gazed into the dark helmet of Lord Revan. "Who will protect the Star Forge in our absence?"

"Edranus…" Revan returned a sharp glare, hidden by a dark shroud which was impenetrable by anyone's perception. "… I sense a disturbance unlike anything I have felt in all of my campaigns against the Jedi and the Republic. In these past six months, Malak has become more and more determined to press inward against the Jedi. The council will not falter as easily as Malak believes they will, but he is right about one thing; we can no longer hesitate." Revan stepped away from the central platform on board the Star Forge. With folded arms, Revan paced the around the bridge.

"Edranus, I need you to go, you must not remain here."

"Of course, I will obey my Lord." Edranus replied swiftly.

Revan quickly turned toward him, "But yet I sense doubt within you. This is understandable. Not even I can see what lies ahead of me; my future is clouded… difficult to see. I fear this shroud of mystery about this is the work of the Jedi Council, but I will face it."

"Then let me face it with you!" Edranus's concern had shown through. The warrior who had given him a new purpose in life was going into battle once again, but this time the feeling of urgency was greater then any. "I swore to serve with you, my Lord, on that dusty rock of Malachor 5. Together we crushed the Mandalorians, and together we can crush the Jedi. Malak is bullheaded, eager to combat and attack …"

"No one knows this better then myself, Edranus." Revan's voice echoed thunderously from behind the shroud. "Yet he is your master, and you display many of his qualities. I have taught you patience and understanding of combat in these few months, but you can not let your loyalty hinder my plans. Go beyond the Outer Rim, journey far and find the power we seek. If the republic is victorious in the coming battle, then I will die knowing that you will return with a power unlike any, and finally end the Jedi's rule."

With a quick spin, Revan walked away, leaving Edranus to think. The young Dark Jedi deliberated deeply on the Dark Lords words, and came to the conclusion that Revan was right. If something were to happen to Revan and Malak, there would be no one powerful enough left to hold the Sith together. But why was Revan sending him deep beyond the Outer Rim, beyond the Star Forge and toward the distant uncharted expanse of the universe?

"Edranus, your troops await your orders." A Sith shock trooper stated as he snapped to attention. Edranus had created a reputation of killing his subordinates, even though it had only happened once.

"Very well." Edranus replied. With a quick flip of his hood, he wrapped himself in a cloak of darkness. His silver eyes, a consequence of his Sith training, shined from the darkness of his persona and sent a shiver of fear down the troopers spine. "Prepare my shuttle and notify my command ship of my arrival."

"Yes… sir."

- - - - - - -

The Star Forge had produced many ships in the short amount of time that Edranus had been with Revan, but none seemed to fit Edranus's taste until he was given command of the Titan. The design was no different than any of the others, but something about the Titan made him feel at home.

The bridge doors of the Titan split with a thunderous his and all eyes peered into the cloaked persona of the Dark Jedi. No longer a padawan, Edranus installed fear in even the most loyal Sith soldiers. He strode onto the bridge, making his way to the forward bridge ramp where he could view the fleet beyond its wrapping glass. Behind him walked to masked Dark Jedi, a man, Jeckson, and woman, Mana.

Too each side of the walkway sat the ship command crew; in crevasses filled with terminals and screens. This would be the center of Edranus's operation, a full brigade at his command. As Edranus approached the front of the bridge he was greeted by a much older man, wearing the uniform of high ranking Sith Officer.

"Edranus, I am Captain Bellmore." The Captain nodded his respectfully to the clocked Sith standing next to him. The captain was not intimidated by the Sith, nor did he care much for their tactics, but he knew their power and dared not to test it. "The ship is ready to disembark at your will."

"Very well. Prepare deep space probes and launch them ahead of us."

"As you wish, but may I ask why?" The captain thumbed his chin loosely.

"For this hunt, we are going into uncharted territory. I would rather not set foot on a world filled with toxins within the air. Our search must first begin on inhabitable worlds. The probes will cut our search in half." Edranus looked away from the captain and gazed out the forward portal. In the expanse of space he could see the magnificent fleet that Revan was commanding. Revan was about to take the fleet on a mission and would soon join up with Malak; leaving the Star Forge with only a skeleton crew.

"Very well." The captain added as he prepared to walk toward the science controls.

Edranus spoke suddenly, "Captain, take Mana with you. Her knowledge will be of use to you. She can give you more details about the creature we are searching for." He folded his arms beneath his cloak but never took his gaze from the fleet beyond.

"I shall not fail you, my master." Mana softly replied. She bowed courtly and Edranus glanced at her through the corner of his hood.

"I doubt that you will." He simply returned. Mana followed the Captain toward the science center to prepare the probes as Jeckson stepped closer to Edranus.

Speaking softly, "Master, you should be more cautious with her. Though she is quite knowledgeable on the topic of the Terentatek, her feelings betray her when she speaks to you."

"I am aware of her feelings, Jeckson. You have no need to warn me… or do you think that your perception is greater then mine?"

Jeckson was merely an apprentice, but he could easily sense the looming aggression behind Edranus's words. "I was merely bringing it to your attention."

Edranus turned his attention away from the fleet beyond, and glared at the young Sith at his side. "Yet you did not answer my question."

Jeckson smiled wickedly from behind his partial face mask. His eyes glinted with glee as he glared back at Edranus. "The advantage to the Dark Side is that anyone can claim what they kill. You, Edranus, have not shown me your power and I sense your wavering mentality for Mana. You are weak, and thusly I will take your and command of this mission. Revan and Malak will reward me well."

As if fueled by the threat, Edranus's eyes flashed brilliantly from beneath his covering. "Your ambition is note worthy, Jeckson, but I warn you to not tread down this path. You still have many years of training before you can hope to best me."

"And you call yourself a Sith? You should have struck me down when you had the chance!" Jeckson extended his palm and called upon the power of the force to push Edranus away. The Sith Officers that were ten feet away had all been knocked from their stations.

Edranus barely flinched.

Jeckson had not sensed it before, but he felt it now. There was more power within Edranus then he had first detected. It was as if his power was suppressed and he could turn it on at will. Edranus was not weak, far from it, his strength lay dormant and the force was instantly awakened at his demand. Jeckson had only one hope of living, and that would be with his lightsaber.

- - - - - - - -

Mana raised her head from the science station and glared blankly at the bulkhead in front of her. There was strong dark power brewing from within the ship. It was power unlike any before.

"Lord Edranus?" She sprinted from the station and raced back to the bridge. The power must have been his. It was a short run and she quickly spotted Jeckson preparing to draw his lightsaber. "Are you insane?"

- - - - - - - -

Edranus felt Mana's approach and pondered if she would help Jeckson. The two of them together would make an amusing battle, but still he could easily kill them both. But as Jeckson pulled up his lightsaber, Edranus sensed that Mana's concern was not for Jeckson.

She began to run down the central path toward them, but Edranus held up his hand, waiving her off. She instantly stopped.

Jeckson's first swing was aggressive, a wild swipe toward his head. He easily dodged it and a roaring hiss of energy exploded from Edranus's right hand. His red lightsaber glowed brilliantly against the dark backdrop of his robe. His grip was loose and he effortlessly blocked all of Jeckson's blows.

"I grow weary of this." Edranus lifted his left hand and used the force to push Jeckson to the ground. Edranus then dashed across the room and knocked the lightsaber from Jeckson's hand and stabbed him in the chest. Death was custom within Sith as struggles of power happened quite often, but it was still shocking to everyone that witnessed such acts. Edranus turned off his lightsaber and reattached it to the belt beneath his robe. He then turned and looked at Mana.

"Your feelings betray you, Mana. Fear will keep you alive, so long as you use it wisely. But I have no ill toward you."

"What caused this act, my lord?" Mana spoke as she slowly approached.

The captain stood behind her and mumbled, "They are Sith. What more reason do they need to kill each other?" His words were heard, but ignored.

Edranus stepped away from the body as Mana examined him. "He attempted to take what was mine. Yet he did not fully comprehend the power of the Dark Side. You would do well to remember his failure."

"I will, my lord." She stood from his body as two men dragged Jeckson's corpse away.

"Revenge fuels us all, in one form or another." Edranus returned his gaze to Revan's fleet beyond. "It is an underlying beast that will one day make the Sith extinct. We may not be the real Sith of old, but we have taken their principles and in essence it is what we have become. And like them, we will destroy each other." He turned and looked into the hanging head of Mana. "Right now, revenge consumes you. You wish to strike me down, yet you are torn by your emotions… your pointless attraction toward me. Which will it be; your revenge, or your affection?"

"I can not bear to fight you. That would be a death within itself. If not my life, my heart would be destroyed the moment it took odds against you. Yet, Jeckson was my brother… the last of my family. I would not repeat his insanity."

"Then you are wise." Edranus turned away from Mana. "I too once learned this lesson, though the consequences were not as hard as yours. Return you your duties, but do not forget what you have learned this day."

"My lord, before I go, may I ask you something?" Mana softly questioned as she stepped closer to Edranus. She was so close that she brushed her hands against his cloak. She looked up into his six foot form and peered into the darkness of his hooded face. "Is revenge all that drives you, or is there room within your heart for something more?"

Edranus stepped away from Mana putting more distance between them. "Revenge is all I can remember since news of my family's death. Everything else left me the moment I joined Revan at Malachor 5."

"Then that is what will drive me as well. If it will bring me closer to you, to serve you best, then I will make revenge my ultimate goal and to show my worth to you. My brother's death came because he tried to interfere with your quest. I knew of his ambition. I knew of his desire to take over your command, yet I felt he would not act. I understand, my lord. I understand what drives you, and I will do all that I can to aid you." With a curt nod, Mana turned away and returned to the science station.

Edranus watched as the Revan's fleet jumped into light speed. He longed to go with them, but Revan had given him another task. He needed to find the Terentatek, a creature that willed the dark side of the force. Revan had encountered the strange beast upon several worlds during the quest for the Star Forge, and Revan wanted to know more of that power. If the dark side of the force were to be fully understood, then the Terentatek beast would provide more clues to understanding it, perhaps answering many questions that the Sith of old took to their grave; secrets long forgotten.

The Jedi Council had all but wiped out the Terentatek; killing them to the point of near extinction. But Revan knew that there had to be more of them, and it was Edranus's duty to find out. He was grateful for the opportunity to command his own ship, but Edranus longed to fight the Jedi and the Republic. It was them that allowed his family to die; they sat back and did nothing while his home world was slaughtered by the Mandalorians. But Revan's orders were to be obeyed and Edranus was not going to fail the Dark Lord of the Sith.

**_To be continued... _**

**_

* * *

_**Oh yeah it will get darker... guarenteed.**_  
_**


	2. New Cathoria

**Chapter 2: New Cathoria**

The room carried a cold darkness that was without motion and without sound. It was a complete void for the imagination to run rampant with fear and speculation; yet within this room stalked two figures. Any sound they generated echoed loudly, even the shuffling of there feet would generate a loud rumble of sound. This room was a training tool for the Sith to improve their assassin skills.

A pulse of red glared brightly in the thicket of nothingness and it grew into a long beam of light. A second red beam suddenly appeared in defiance and they collided. But as quickly as they appeared and connected, they both vanished. For two hours this routine had been happening as two Apprentices sparred against each other. It was a mind numbing style of training that Uthar Wynn, of the Sith Academy, had generated for the Sith Assassin class of Dark Jedi. The darkness concealed each of them and only the one with the most stealth would prevail.

Again a lightsaber flashed its roaring red blaze as one of the Sith Apprentice swung at what was believed to be an opponent, yet nothing was there. Suddenly another red blaze appeared from behind and buzzed against the Apprentice's back shoulder. Had this not been a training exercise, using harmless light sabers, the Jedi would have been killed.

"Complete." The computer stated into the room. The lights flared to life and the victor was revealed.

The room was monstrous in scale and only two people sat in its center. To the upper left of the room's front, sat an observation room. Here anyone could watch the duel in plain view with the aid of light enhancers. Inside the observation room were Edranus and Captain Bellmore.

Bellmore sighed heavily. "Twenty two contestants and the victor is the female. She has become quite powerful in the past two weeks. Your training regiment has proven useful for her." Edranus ignored the captain's brief satire and exited the room. "If she is going to be your apprentice, you should be mindful of how much you teach her. I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

The door closed and Edranus continued on his way. His cloak and hood covering him, he was an impressive sight to behold and fear was caste upon all that saw him. Yet there was one exception; Mana. She never showed any concern or fear of his presence and strength.

Edranus entered the training hall as the other twenty two apprentice grumbled amongst themselves. They all had battled to earn the recognition that Edranus would give to the winner, but in the end it was Mana who had proven victorious. As Edranus crossed the threshold into the training hall, each of the apprentices bowed in respect. They then parted the way toward the center, where Mana stood in anticipation.

"Master." She bowed.

"You are to be commended, Mana. You have proven skillful with your lightsaber and your use of the Force." The young apprentices around the room all nodded in agreement. She had bested them all over the past few days. "Thusly, you have earned your title as Dark Jedi. Take your place at my side." From beneath his cloak, Edranus extended his right hand and gestured to his side.

"As you wish, master."

Edranus then pulled his hood from his head and revealed himself to the Sith before him. "Soon we shall arrive at the first world that our probes have discovered. You will all be assigned a support troop of soldiers, and we will scour this world for the Terentatek. My orders are not to be broken, and Mana shall be seen as my second in command. Anything that is found should be reported immediately, and failure will not be tolerated."

Edranus stepped forward and crossed his arms across his chest. "This world is inhabited by the Cathar. They must have fled here many years ago, but do not sympathize with them. We are here to fulfill an order by Lord Revan, and we will not let the Cathar interfere with our plans. Avoid them unless they are in your path. If they appose you, do not hesitate to kill." Edranus turned and began to exit the training hall with Mana closely behind.

"_Darth Edranus, we have arrived at the Cathar Moon. You are needed on the bridge."_

"We shall be there momentarily."

Mana quickly walked up to Edranus's side, "how shall we disperse the troops? The Cathar will not let us search their planet without reproach. Perhaps we should crush them first?"

"An all out assault upon this Cathar world would be a pointless waste of our resources. My plan is simple, Mana, we search for the Terentatek and only confront the Cathar when we must."

Mana smiled wickedly. "Malak may have been your teacher, yet you think a lot like Revan; a deadly combination. That is enough to make anyone tremble at your feet."

"And your praise grows more flattering everyday." Edranus pulled his hood upon his head and the two of them bordered the lift to the bridge.

"Darth Edranus," Captain Bellmore addressed as they boarded the bridge. "I have scrambled the fighters to run a protective flight pattern around the ship. It would appear that the Cathar have generated quite a civilization. We've detected numerous ships preparing to intercept us."

"You brought us out of light speed to close to this system … captain." Edranus calmly stated. Yet everyone could sense the frustration within his voice. "I told you I wanted this to be a quiet ordeal."

"How was I to know that the Cathar had built such an extensive scanning network? They're merely vermin refugees from the Mandalorian Wars."

"And your arrogance bores me, captain. See that you do not make another mistake. Despite your years of experience, you can be replaced."

"Forgive me." Bellmore displayed no such remorse in his words, but merely stated it for the sake of pleasing Edranus's mood.

"I do not grant forgiveness, Captain. It must be earned." Edranus glared sternly at the captain and then turned to walk off the bridge. "I will let you deal with the formalities of the Cathar defense force, if that is what they call it. Mana and I will be going to the first search coordinates. Disperse the rest of the Sith search parties as detailed in the search plan."

Bellmore nodded as Edranus walked of, but looked to Mana as she stepped closer. "If you fail Edranus again, captain, I will kill you. You will not be the weak link in his conquest … Iridonian." Mana turned and followed Edranus from the bridge.

Bellmore ignored her idle threat, despite the severity of it. His Zebrak blood knew hatred well, and he had learned many years ago how to deal with it; plus he had no plans of arguing with a Dark Jedi.

"Raise the shields and notify the fighter pilots to be prepared for anything. As per our orders, we will not attack first. Let them come to us. If they wish to fight this battle ship, then we will destroy them without delay. Notify all landing parties to prepare to disembark." Bellmore clasped his hands behind his back and glared at the tiny moon below.

- - - - - - -

Cutting through the atmosphere without regard for any of the Cathar warning transmissions, the lone shuttle and its two fighter escorts made their course toward a densely packed rainforest upon the equator. The blue-green vegetation matched well into the planet's green atmosphere, and the forest stretched for miles without any sign of civilization.

Mana monitored the transmission from the Cathar. "They are calling it, New Cathoria. From what I can make of it, they have yet to settle upon any of the Southern continents."

Mana pulled away from the scanner. "Pilot, bare to these coordinates. There should be a clearing or a landing structure of some kind. The Cathar have sent several hunting parties to this area over the past few years, as part of their training rituals. We will use their landing area to gain access to the forest."

"Yes sir." The pilot banked hard toward the coordinated zone and they landed upon a tower platform several hundred feet above the dense forest floor. The platform was large enough for the shuttle and the two fighter escorts to land. The rear ramp of the shuttle opened and twenty Sith troopers quickly exited and fanned out across the platform. Mana and Edranus then slowly walked down the ramp. Edranus wore his hood, even in the heat of the tropical forest; his armor regulated his body temperature well. Mana wore Dark Jedi robes, yet she had slightly modified them to her taste. She wrapped her waist with a red belt, and upon each arm she wore forearm guards which she used to carry her lightsaber and shield units. Her trusty Sith Repeater rested tightly upon her belt.

Mana stepped up to the Sith Sergeant. "Position your troops, Sergeant, and guard this platform. We will take five troopers with us as we search the region. The Cathar will come, contact me when they do."

The Sergeant nodded his head in response; his red armor marking his rank. "Yes Sir." He then turned to his troops and began to assign orders. "You five, protect our masters. The rest of you, break out the defensive turrets and begin setting up a command post. Move out."

- - - - - - - -

The stairway to the forest floor coiled around the landing tower's support beam. Journeying by foot seemed to take forever, and most of the Sith troopers were already dreading the walk back up, but for now they only concerned themselves with what lie in the thicket of the jungle. Three troopers led the pack, with Mana and Edranus following, and two troopers pulled up the rear. Once they reached the forest floor, they quickly realized how hard their search would be.

Mana sighed as she knelt closer to the ground. "The vegetation is denser then I first thought, master. Looking for tracks will be difficult."

"Let go of your vision, Mana. There is a strong darkness here. Reach out and you can feel it." Edranus stepped forward and pointed toward a south western direction. "It grows from there."

Mana followed Edranus's gaze. "Yes … I … I can feel it. It is wild and untamed. It is unlike any Force form I've ever sensed."

"It is strong, and far from us. It is also masking its power well … as if it knows we are coming." Edranus began to walk the unbeaten path, pushing aside the thick brush as he went.

Mana turned to the troops, "Fan out, but stay in visual range."

The trek through the forest was cumbersome and dark. Dead trees, thick foliage, mud pits, and wildlife littered the forest floor, and made navigating difficult. After forty minutes of walking, the group stumbled upon a pack of wild animals. The wild dog like beasts rushed toward them, snaring with their razor sharp teeth. The Sith troopers stepped forward and fired their blaster rifles into the mass of them, cutting them down easily. Mana, being the specialist and intrigued by nature, quickly examined the carcass of one of the dead beast. She found nothing special about the creatures and watched as Edranus pushed on without her. She huffed at his none concern, and quickly caught up to him.

The forest was dim even at the height of mid day, and as the sun began to set the forest became increasingly mysterious. They had now been walking for several hours. The sounds of the nighttime predators filled Mana's ears, yet she found it soothing. There was nothing as alluring as the mixed sounds of the night. Unlike Nar Shaddaa and its bustling cities, this world was teaming with thousands of different life forms.

Mana was suddenly covered by light as she turned to a nearby trooper. "Turn off your search light, unless you want to make yourself more of a target. There's no telling what form of predators hunt these woods." The trooper quickly responded. "The rest of you, pull into a tighter formation and have your weapons at the ready." Visibility was less then ten feet in the dark and Edranus stopped his forward progress. He drew his lightsaber, but did not power it on.

"Master?" Mana questioned as she unclipped her saber as well. "Is it here?"

"No. But the Force is swelling around us." Edranus looked the area over, but not with his eyes. His eyes had been closed the moment the sun set, and he had been relying solely upon the Force to guide him. He felt something. Something was watching and following. Following and waiting. Waiting and studying. He quickly turned his head to his left, Mana felt it as well. It was stealthily quiet and her memories of the dark room training came to her. She readied herself, but did not turn on her lightsaber; she would wait for the last second. The two of them drowned out the noise of the forest, the strange alien creatures that were constantly chirping around them. They focused on the unknown, the unseen, and relied solely on the Force to locate it. Edranus silently stepped toward the unknown follower just a green glow erupted in his path; a lightsaber.

Edranus swung his hilt and powered on his blade in one motion. The two blades clashed, sending white flash across the area. The troopers pulled up their blasters and looked for a clear shot, while Edranus and the unknown assailant dueled. Mana kept up her guard but did not interfere. She instead turned her attention to the opposite side of her group. Another presence was coming up from behind. She exploded into action, leaping above the Sith troopers heads, some twenty feet, and lowered her lightsaber against another blade.

The troopers split; three went to aid Mana and two with Edranus. They watched, in the darkness of the forest, as their masters valiantly fought off the other two figures. Mana handled herself well against her opponent, yet often found herself being pushed back. Edranus, on the other hand, seemed to completely dominate in his battle. The figure he fought was in constant retreat, yet Edranus did not slay it. He was almost toying with his enemy.

Mana stumbled backwards over a log and the Sith troopers fired upon the opposing figure. It gracefully deflected all of the blaster bolts and that gave Mana the chance to stand and Force push the aggressor to the ground. She lunged, and her blade pierced the creature's side as she pushed the lightsaber across its torso. A grunt of pain exhaled from its lips as it died and Mana jumped to Edranus's side. She landed behind his opponent and was instantly greeted by its lightsaber. It was skilled, much more skilled then her earlier opponent. Even while it was defending itself against Edranus, it was quickly defending any and all of Mana's attacks. She was suddenly kicked in the chest and stumbled backwards. She ducked just as the enemy swung for her head.

"Mana, get clear! I can handle this one." Edranus seemed gleeful during the fight. Yet he clearly out matched the opposing warrior. Edranus used the Force to choke it, but it resisted. The opponent then countered with a Force push and Edranus stumbled slightly, but merely brushed it off. Mana could see that the difference between them was not in their Force powers, the seemed Equal, but Edranus was clearly better at sword play. The creature then jumped into the treetops, but Edranus followed leap for leap; it was on the run.

Mana clipped her saber hilt to her armguard and jumped into the treetops behind them. "Troopers, hold here!" She followed as best she could, but Edranus and his enemy was much too fast. Bright flashes ignited ahead of her as their lightsabers connected repeatedly, and that was the only clear signal that she was indeed following them. Suddenly she caught up to them and she watched as Edranus knocked the saber from the creature's hand.

A heavy female voice screamed, "I yield!" She was terrified that her life was soon to be extinguished.

Mana landed at Edranus's side upon a massive tree branch, gripped her lightsaber and stabbed toward the defenseless warrior. Her lightsaber came within inches of its face as Edranus gripped Mana's arm, stopping her from splitting the creature's head in half.

"Master?"

"Not yet." Edranus simply answered. "Stand Cathar." The female figure stood before Edranus and Mana, her cat like face shined red from the glow of Edranus's saber. "I sense good within you, yet I also sense the chaos of the dark side. What is your loyalty, Jedi?"

"I … I have none." Clearly she was afraid, terrified of what would happen to her.

"Her fear is strong, master." Mana smiled.

"The one that was with you?" Edranus questioned toward the Cathar. He Forced the question upon her, pressing it into her mind as if he was pulling the words to her lips.

"My training partner…" She could not resist.

"Are there anymore of you out here?"

"In various regions… but not here."

"Then you know this area well?"

Her eyes began to roll upward, "Yes."

"Guide us and live."

"…yes…" She collapsed as Edranus released her from his mind grip.

"Master, are you certain of this?" Mana nervously questioned. "She fought against you."

"I have her lightsaber, and she knows she can not fight the both of us." Edranus clipped his hilt to his belt and gripped the uncounscious Cathar around the waist. He then jumped down to the ground several dozen feet below. Mana disappointedly followed as she wished she had killed the female Cathar; in her view, anyone that opposed Edranus deserved nothing short of a quick death.

- - - - - - - -

The forest once again gave into the light of dawn. The darkness retreated into the dense foliage beneath the canopy of bushes and shrubs. The troopers shouldered their blasters as they walked back into the make shift camp, while Edranus and Mana discussed the fate of the still unconscious Cathar woman.

"I don't trust her, master. I killed her ally, and I am sure she will not forget that."

Edranus pulled his cloak upon his shoulders and looked into Mana's grey eyes. "The dark side is not just killing and struggle. We must still use our heads. She knows this terrain much better then us."

"Very well, master. I do not question your ways. But I will not let her go unwatched." Mana tied on her armguards and walked out of the tent. Edranus looked into the corner at the Cathar woman still lying unconscious and bound in cuffs.

The Cathar wore lose fitting camouflage clothing, which blended well into the green and brown of the forest floor. Her skin was a dark toned, but her prominent face stripes still blazed with a bright orange. Her facial structure was very strong, and one long bundle of hair stretched from the top of her head. Judging by the hair's length, Edranus estimated her to be no more then twenty years of age. He walked closer and kicked her foot, startling her awake.

The Cathar's blue eyes stared ferociously back toward Edranus as she jolted upward, springing to her feet with cat like reflexes. Even bound by the hands and feet, she easily jumped to her feet and backed into a corner. A deep growl filled her throat as she struggled to free herself, but Edranus gripped her throat with his left hand and smirked at her fiercely.

"You live because I permit it. You breathe because I have a need of you. Serve me, and you shall see something I normally do not share; compassion." With a wave of his hands he unshackled her ankles and stepped away. Instinctively, the young Cathar dashed forward at Edranus's exposed back. Yet he was much too fast for such a useless tactic. He spun on heel, raised his lightsaber hilt, and planted the lens of the blade upon her forehead.

She gasped as she felt the cold steel against her shaven head. She stumbled backwards, gazing cross-eyed at the hilt of the Dark Jedi's lightsaber hilt. Edranus pressed harder against her head, pushing her to the ground and forcefully holding the hilt to her head. He need only press the power source and the red blade would instantly stab through her skull.

She cringed and screamed as she held up her hands in a surrendering fashion, "Please! NO!"

"For one who is so skilled with the blade, you have very little courage." Edranus sat upon her stomach, his massive form dwarfing her completely. He pushed harder upon the hilt, forcing her head into the tarp flooring. "You should face death with honor, Jedi."

"I am no Jedi!" She tearfully screamed.

"You are skilled in the Force. You can not deny this!"

"We have teachers that know the way of the force, but we are far from being Jedi! Please … don't …" In her terrified state she placed her hands upon Edranus's chest and began to physically push him away; yet she did not have the strength to do it. Edranus gritted his teeth at her touch. It was soft, yet forceful, and it took him back to better time; a moment in his past that he had long ago forgot. He wanted to slap her hands away, wanting to push the sensation aside, yet he felt something more; he could not sense the Force within her. She could no longer summon the Force to her aid.

"If you want me off of you, if you want to live, then push me off!"

"Please … no…" she continued to cower.

"I will turn on my saber, and its blade will sear through your brain in a heart beat! You will die, cowering like a sad child and as a shame to all the Cathar that have trained with you! Use the Force … push me aside!" Edranus felt it. She was slowly focusing her power as she began to summon the Force once again. "Use your fear and hate… use your power …" An explosion seared around Edranus's chest, as the Cathar attempted to use the Force to push him aside, but he blocked it just in time. He released her and stood. He attached his hilt to his belt and glared downward at the sobbing Cathar.

"What is your name?" He pulled his cloak tighter around him, enveloping himself in his dark persona.

"… Sebrani." She tearfully wept.

"You fell that, do you not? That sense of accomplishment, of conquering your fear and harnessing it." Sebrani dried her eyes as she looked up into the darkness that swirled around Edranus. "In fear, you lost your focus. But fear can be your ally. It can make you stronger, more ferocious in combat, and aid you to see clearly. Stand Sabrani, there is much that your teachers can not show you … yet I can." Sebrani stood to her feet, yet still looked up into the towering form of Edranus. "I am Darth Edranus, loyal servant of Lord Revan."

"Revan is your master?" Sebrani questioned with a shocked gasp.

"Yes. And as Revan has shown me, I will show you the true power of the Dark Side. You will never fear, you will no longer cower, and you shall have the power to never run from any opponent. I could use a warrior with your strength by my side, and I can teach you how to harness your fear."

"I … I can not. The Dark Side is forbidden to us. My tribe, they … they would cast me out."

"I have come to your world searching for a creature of great power. A creature once hunted by the Jedi Council. When we find this creature, and capture it, I will take you to your tribe and you will show them your new abilities. Then you will decide what you wish to do. All I ask is for you to listen to what I have to teach you. The decision to follow me is yours." Edranus turned and walked out of the tent, leaving Sebrani to contemplate his words. Mana awaited him just beyond the tent.

"I heard her scream. Did you kill her?"

Edranus stood before her, "No. I will not kill her. I will turn her. She will make a valuable asset to our cause, but she has much to learn." Edranus could see the ferocity boiling within Mana. The more she thought of it, the more she loathed the idea, yet Edranus knew that he needed Mana to learn to work with Sebrani or his plans would fail. "You will accept this, Mana, you have no choice. Now, fetch her and keep her at your side. You will not harm her without justification. I want her alive."

Mana fumed as she walked away from Edranus, to his amusement. Edranus watched as the five troopers began to break down the tent as Mana and Sebrani walked up to his side. Sebrani held her head low as she toyed with the cuffs upon her wrists. He walked on, letting the group follow behind him. Within himself, he was not sure why he spared her. It was true that he could use her strength, but beyond that there was something more. He looked over his shoulder as Mana gave orders to the Sith troopers, Sebrani gazed at him deeply as if trying to probe his thoughts. He easily blocked her from his mind. She could not hope to see past his vale, but none the less there was something he felt in her.

This Cathar female had awoken something within him, something that had been buried under years of hatred and Sith training. He would keep Sebrani with him, to understand the stirring emotions twirling within his mind. Edranus knew that he could have killed her, and partially he began to think that he should have killed her.

* * *

**Notes: **Moving into the correct direction, and building more into who Edranus really is. Seems to be moving slowly, but I ask that you be patient. All good things must have a beginning. Sorry for the shortness, but I think the majority of the chapters will be this long. 

soulguard


	3. Chain Reaction

**Chapter 3: Chain Reaction**

"Captain! The Cathar battle group is demanding…." An explosion cut through the transmission and Captain Bellmore was tossed from the counsel.

"Fire teams to the bridge!" The Lieutenant screamed through the rumble of hull tearing moans. Beyond the forward portal, dozens of Sith fighters were caught in dogfights with Cathar fighters and their rubble littered space. Beyond the fighters was the Cathorian battle group; six battle ships of Republic design. Their triangular shape gave them away instantly, and Bellmore knew that they were outnumbered, but still, his orders where to hold them off as best he could. The Lieutenant continued to belt orders as Bellmore pulled himself from the deck. "Get those damned shields back up! Contact fighter squads seven and nine to give more support to defending the ship!"

"Lieutenant, more bombers inbound!"

"Damn it!" Bellmore hissed as he gathered his composure. "Lieutenant, order all fighters to assemble around the ship and defend our retreat!" The deck officers shockingly looked to Captain Bellmore with a gaze of horror, yet none complained about the order. "Now!" Bellmore snapped at his Lieutenant as he glanced over the holographic display of the battlefield.

"Yes, Captain! All fighters, orders are… Alpha-Alpha-Tango! I repeat, Alpha-Alpha-Tango! Defend this ship until we are clear of the battle. Good luck warriors."

Bellmore glanced over the display, looking for a weakness in the Cathar defense line. Six ships and they had appeared so suddenly that he had yet to prepare for a defensive stand. He had done exactly as Darth Edranus had instructed him _not_ to do; to underestimate the Cathar. Even if he was able to save the _Titan_, Edranus would surely kill him. Edranus! It hit him like a bolt of lightning. He had forgotten about the landing parties.

He pushed the medical officer away as he ran to the communications' station. "Hail the landing parties!"

"Sir, I've been trying to reach them since the battle began. The Cathar are jamming all of our transmissions!"

"Blasted vermin! It would seem their skill has improved since the Mandalorian Wars. Are all the frequencies jammed?"

"No sir, I've been able to breach the Cathar transmissions fairly easily, yet they aren't broadcasting any substantial intel."

Bellmore had to reach Edranus, yet sending a transmission over the Cathar waveband would mean telling the Cathar where Edranus and the other landing parties were. "Damn. Prepare a droid probe and launch it to Edranus's last location. Transmit our battle status up to the last second before launch."

"Yes Captain." The bridge rocked from another direct hit as Bellmore glanced toward the forward view portal. Three of the six Cathar ships had broken formation and were heading toward the _Titan_.

He screamed to the forward command bay, "Helm! Move the ship to barring one-seven-three! Divert all shield power to the aft emitters! Get us out of here!"

"Captain, power is down sixty-percent!"

"Captain, the Cathar fighters have broken through our defenses!"

"We can't out run them."

- - - - - - - -

Mana pressed the send command and repeated her last three transmission, "Sergeant, this is Mana. Do you copy? What is the situation at the landing pad?" Two minutes ago the Sergeant had reported an inbound squad of Cathar troops heading toward the landing pad, but after that moment all transmissions ended.

"It's jammed, sir." One of the Sith troopers added as he held up a large data pad. The antenna on the pad circled loosely as it scanned the transmission being broadcasted from Mana. "This entire region is jammed. Seems to be a modified Republic jamming signal; I'll try to cut through it."

"Understood. Keep me informed of your progress." Mana huffed as she slipped her transmitter back into her belt harness. She then left the troopers and returned to Edranus and Sebrani's side. Sebrani sat upon a fallen tree stump while Edranus glared into the thicket of the forest beyond.

"Master, it appears the Cathar are Jamming the area. It is a republic signal, slightly modified, and the corporal believes he can cut through it."

Edranus turned and looked to Mana with down cast eyes. "Seems we have underestimated the Cathar's resolve. They've learned much since the war."

Sebrani cut in, "Nearing extinction has a way of changing your viewpoints. We needed to strengthen ourselves, become smarter and better in battle."

Mana huffed as she stepped in front of Sebrani, "Speak when spoken too. You are here as a guide, nothing more."

"Mana, calm yourself. Hostility is unnecessary at the moment. If she steps out of line, we will deal with her. What she says helps us to know our enemy."

Mana sulked, "Yes master."

Edranus approached Mana and Sebrani. "Tell me more about the Cathar defenses, Sebrani."

"Forgive me, but I don't know much. I am merely a trainee of the Force, not military. But I can tell you that we have amassed a small number of ships to defend our world, as well as a sizeable army and fighters."

Mana sat beside Sebrani and looked at her curiously. "What is the population of Cathar on this world?"

"Nearly 3 million. We have sent ships out to find more refugees, and our population is constantly on the rise. Also we …" Sebrani paused and quickly glared into the sky.

"Mana?" Edranus questioned. Something was not right and they all sensed it.

"I felt it as well, master." She replied as she looked upward. "A great outcry of pain."

Edranus frowned as he gazed into the sky. "Look deeper, Mana. It is much more serious than that."

Mana focused and allowed what she had just felt to sink into her. "The _Titan_?"

"It's gone. The _Titan_ has been destroyed." Edranus clinched his fists and the Force began to swell around him.

Mana and Sebrani both collapsed to the ground, not from loosing their balance, but because they were sensitive to the power being pressed around them. Sebrani crumbled to her hands and knees, her eyes glared into the swelling turmoil of Edranus's power and she could not comprehend what she was feeling or seeing; yet it terrified her all the same. Mana, struggling to stand, reached out to Edranus and gripped the base of his cloak. A Surge of power gushed through her and she was propelled away. One of the Sith troopers caught her and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Sir! What's happening?" He questioned. Unsure of what had just happened to Mana Her arm smoldered slightly as if she had been burned, yet there were no visible marks upon her.

"Master! Calm your fury!" Mana screamed as she tried to cut through Edranus's rage. She stood to her feet and walked closer to her master, but with every step toward him, it became harder and harder to stand. It was as if the power swelling around Edranus was a vortex of gravity, and only he could withstand it. "Master, what is happening?" Mana once again crumbled to her knees, but she watched as Sebrani began to stand.

Sebrani focused, sensed the storm around Edranus, and stood to her feet. The power was unlike anything she had ever seen, not even her teacher could utilize the force in such a way. She had to know more, she needed to understand what this power was. She took a step forward and placed a hand upon Edranus's shoulder. She fully expected to be consumed by the power and forced away, yet to her surprise she was not. Instead, she saw into the depths of Edranus's mind. His darkness was deep, his anger and rage was heavy upon his soul, and the power within him was evil. Chains clouded his mind, filling him with a deep vendetta against an enemy he did not know; he was bound to it.

Deeper into his mind she delved, deeper still into the root of his pain and anguish. She wanted to know where this power came from and the deeper she went, the greater the Force swelled. Yet before her, like a blinding light, was a child. Amongst all the chaos and Dark Force power swirling within Edranus's mind, there was peace within the image of a young child.

Great pressure filled Sebrani's chest. Her connection to Edranus faded and pain quickly filled her. She opened her eyes and felt herself tumbling in the air; a Force Push.

"Get out of my head!" Edranus roared as he shoved the palm of his hand into Sebrani's chest. She landed and slid next to Mana. The pain passed and she sat up quickly, wondering what Edranus would do next; but he did nothing. The Force storm had passed and he lowered his head.

Mana glared at Sebrani, curious as to what happened. "Can I kill her now, master?" She grinned with a feverish bloodlust.

"No." Edranus replied. "You can not kill her."

"She over stepped her bounds, master. Looking into your mind without your permission; she deserves death!"

"Hear me, Mana." Edranus addressed once again. "_You_ can not kill her. She is beyond you." Mana froze, her expression lowered and suddenly, in a moment of weakness, she felt Sebrani's Force aura. Edranus was right, she was strong. Mana had not noticed it before because Sebrani was masking her power well, but after touching Edranus she was in a state of confusion and had not completely calmed herself. The Force was strong within her, and this only fueled Mana's hatred toward her.

Edranus walked passed them both and approached the troopers. "Corporal, the _Titan_ is no more. Our operation has now changed."

The corporal in his silver armor stood tall, ignored the confusion that had just occurred, and spoke through his helmet microphone, "Sir, your orders."

"Gather two of your men and return to the platform. Scout mission only. If you are seen, return to me quickly, full retreat. I have no intentions of loosing any more men unless necessary. I need to know how bad this situation really is. No heroics, Corporal. Gather intel and return."

"Understood sir. Permission to switch armor?"

"Granted. Do what you must." Edranus walked away as the corporal pulled off his helmet and heavy Sith battle armor. He then quickly pulled on a light armor suit from their supplies.

He pointed to two men, "You two switch to scout gear with a light blaster. We need to move quickly. The rest of you, stay with the Jedi. Guard them with your life. We'll return as soon as we can."

Edranus walked to Sebrani and waved his hand over her shackled wrists. "Speak not of what you saw. And if you ever get that close to me again, you will die." The shackles fell to the ground and Sebrani rubbed her sore wrists. "Lead on. We still need to find the creature."

- - - - - - - -

Upon the top of the landing pad, several miles from Edranus and his search party, the Sergeant and his men were still in the midst of a heavy fire fight. The Cathar had landed in the woods and they were climbing the tower toward them. The Sergeant had established a fare defense yet the Cathar were also bombing them from the sky. The two escort fighters had been destroyed long ago.

Blaster fire whipped back and forth across the platform. "Ignore the fighters! Focus on the ground troops coming up the stairwell! Don't let them set up that barricade!" The Sergeant fired his blaster into the chest of a Cathar that was pulling up a large hunk of metal. All blaster fire that impacted the metal was instantly deflected. A nearby trooper pulled up another empty crate and used it as a shield, while the auto turrets that the Sith had setup were firing wildly into the advancing Cathar lines.

"They are either very brave, or very stupid!" The young trooper shouted. He watched as two Cathar ran up the stairwell, gripped the metal bunker and they were cut down by the auto turret before they could move it an inch. He pulled up his rifle and fired at three more Cathar that raced up the stairwell. They managed to fire two rounds before collapsing to the deck, yet one of them had a thermal detonator and it was rolling toward the Sith line. His eyes widened, "Thermal Detonator!" He sprung backward just it detonated. The young trooper died as his body toppled end of over end in the air.

"Regroup to the section!" The Sergeant shouted to his men. He had only lost three men so far, but it wouldn't be long before the Cathar wore them down, and his communications officer was having a hard time cutting through the jamming signal. It wouldn't be long before they were all dead.

- - - - - - -

The group of five pushed on, Edranus led with Sebrani close behind. Mana watched the perimeter and walked away from the group; not wanting to be close to Sebrani. Mana was still torn by how quickly Edranus was accepting the young Cathar at his side. The two Sith troopers, carrying the extra supplies on their backs, followed Edranus and Sebrani closely; their eyes and scanners constantly on the lookout for anything that would pose a threat.

Mana turned her head a glared at Sebrani in the distance. She then gripped her hand and recalled the power that had swelled through her when she touched Edranus. She had never felt him bare such power. Her arm was still slightly throbbing from it, yet somehow she had no marks upon her. She then realized that Sebrani was able to touch Edranus in the midst of his rage, and she was unaffected by it. The thought merely added fuel to an already burning fire. Yet Mana knew that to oppose Sebrani would not be wise; this was what Edranus wanted.

"We are now near the dragon's lair." Sebrani stated to the group. "This is the beast's hunting grounds. We try to avoid this area as much as possible."

Edranus continued forward, unafraid. "Describe this dragon. Perhaps this is the creature we seek."

"It is a monstrous beast that stands on four legs, covered in scales, and is more then twenty-four meters long."

"The creature we seek is stronger, but not nearly as big. Perhaps they are natural enemies?" Edranus pondered the thought but he was quickly overwhelmed by a surge within the Force. It was Mana and she was startled by something. He turned his head to the left and Mana darted through the trees. She flipped and landed at Edranus's side, her lightsaber at the ready.

"Something big, master!" They all watched as a massive Krayt Dragon forced its way through the trees, pushing them over with ease.

"A Krayt Dragon!" One of the troopers screamed. He stepped back while firing into the beasts hide, yet his blaster rifle seemed ineffective. The dragon roared and slammed its foot into the ground with thunderous results.

Edranus handed Sebrani her lightsaber and then stepped in front of Mana and Sebrani. "Attack quickly. Do not let it get the chance to attack you." Edranus looked to the two troopers. "Fall back and take cover!" They quickly obeyed.

"Master, do you really intend for us to fight this … beast?" Mana seemed concerned; she had never faced anything with such power. Sabrani powered up her lightsaber and the green glow reflected off of Mana's Dark Jedi robes. "How did you get that?"

Edranus cut in, "I gave it to her. Quickly, attack its legs." Edranus pulled off his cloak and dashed forward. This was Sebrani's first time seeing him without his cloak, and she quickly took in the view. Edranus was wearing modified Sith armor, yet it easily allowed for the Force to breath within him. It was sleeveless and his arms were covered in scars. He wore Republic Mod Gloves which gave him some protection from mild electric currents, but was more useful in repair work. His head was shaven and his complexion was dark; yet is eyes were deep silver due to the Dark Side of the Force within him.

Edranus was fast. He swept beneath the beast within a split second and sliced his saber across the dragon's knee. The beast reared back in pain and swept its teeth at Edranus, yet he was long gone. The Krayt Dragon's blood spilled into the tundra of leaves and brush, yet it didn't stumble.

Mana weaved in and out of the dragon's reach, her mind was racing with questions, "A Krayt Dragon, here? How is this possible? They are isolated creatures and only known to inhabit the deserts of Dantooine. But here, in a forest?" She stabbed her blade into its back leg and quickly retreated as the dragon roared.

Sebrani slipped under the dragon's gapped jaw as it yelled in pain. She quickly cut down the center of its neck and jumped clear. The dragon gargled as it exhaled through the hole in its charred neck. The monstrous creature was in great pain from being cut and it was severely wounded, but it continued to fight. It had not noticed that Edranus stood upon its back, balancing himself, despite that it was bucking wildly. He aimed his saber at the base of the dragon's skull, lunged forward and stabbed his blade between two of the dragons outstretched horns. The dragon huffed once and slumped forward; its bodyweight crashing into the ground.

The troopers emerged from the distance and cheered to the victors. Sebrani powered down her lightsaber and clipped the hilt upon her belt. Edranus jumped off the slain dragon's back as Mana walked closer to the dragon's corpse. She inspected the creature closely and then cut off one of its horns.

"Sixteen rings." She thought aloud. The creature was young, only sixteen years old. Most Krayt Dragons have been known to live more then a hundred years. After inspecting the creature further she dropped the horn and returned to Edranus's side.

There was a sullen silence between Mana, Sebrani and Edranus. Much like a domino effect; they were each feeding off of the others actions. Mana was sulking over the fact that Edranus had allowed Sebrani to have her lightsaber back. Sebrani was in shock, because she had mustered the courage to fight the creature that her teacher ordered her to avoid. Edranus, was sensing both of their moods. They responded quickly to battle, yet Mana had shown a slight hesitation. He attributed this to the shock of Sebrani wielding a saber; he could not allow her actions to go unnoticed.

"Mana." Edranus's words snapped her from her brooding frown. "Why did you hesitate?"

"Master … I … it was Sebrani's lightsaber!" She quickly stuttered. "I was shocked to see her holding it."

"None the less, when I give you an order you are to react instantly. You still have much to learn. You must not let yourself get distracted. Be aware of everything around you, yet you must react only to that which is most important. The biggest threat was the Dragon, not Sebrani."

"I understand, master." Mana looked away from Edranus and began to walk toward the Sith Troopers.

Sebrani stepped closer to Edranus, carrying his cloak in her arms. "Your feelings shine when you speak to her. She does not understand your intentions. She seems confused about your treatment toward her. She is very important to you but you are constantly reminding her of the flaws she carries."

Edranus gripped his cloak and snatched it from her hands. "Stay out of her mind as well. Do not mistake the reason that you are still alive, Sebrani, we are not friends. When your usefulness has expired, you had best hope that you have proven yourself worthy of my teachings."

Sebrani took a half step back, but suddenly recalled the image she saw within Edranus's mind. She had seen his heart and her fear of his words quickly passed. "You wish for me to guide you, yet you threaten to kill me if I'm not useful? I have seen the good in you, Sith. No matter how much of a wall you cast around it, it is there. I have seen it. I saw your heart and the light you are trying to suppress …"

Sebrani could not bring herself to stop Edranus's sudden grip. His hands lunged out with the speed of a blaster bolt and locked upon her throat with the force of an angry Wookie. She gasped for air and dared not to retaliate; she did not want to provoke his anger any more then she already had.

"Perhaps I was mistaken." Edranus calmly stated. His grip grew tighter and Sebrani could feel her body growing heavy. She slowly began to lose control of her body as darkness crept into her eyes. "I should have killed you when we first met."

Sebrani sensed no remorse in his words. She felt it through ever fading muscle in her body. Edranus was going to kill her if she didn't fight back. She quickly gripped her lightsaber and powered it to life. The immense pressure faded and she gasped as she fell to her knees.

"What will you do know, Sebrani? Will you fight me for your life, or will you roll over and die at my feet? You fear is strong, and I sense that you want to succumb to it. Are you still afraid?"

She gritted her teeth and lunged where Edranus stood, but she missed completely. She attempted to jump back, but he suddenly appeared before her eyes and was holding her hand and lightsaber. Edranus stood face to face with her, with his hands upon the hilt of her blade. She was stunned beyond comprehension; he had not shown this level of speed when they fought the first time.

"I commend you for attacking, Sebrani. It seems you have shed that cowardly persona you displayed before. The Dark Side still beckons to you if you wish to learn more, and finally be rid of this fear within your heart. However…" Edranus slipped his leg behind Sebrani, cupped her chin within his hand, and toppled her backward toward the ground. The back of Sebrani's head slammed into the thick brush and her lighsaber was tossed. "… you will know who your true master is!" Edranus pinned Sebrani's head tightly to the ground and gripped her left hand. She struggled, but was simply overwhelmed by his strength. Edranus grabbed her left pinky and effortlessly bent it backwards. The bone snapped and Sebrani shrieked loudly.

"You will call me master. You will obey my words. You will not speak to me until I have given you a reason to. You will stay by my side and you will be complacent." Edranus stood and glared down at her with an irate stare. "Or you will die."

Sebrani sniffled as she held her left hand and broken pinky. She glared up at Edranus and began to snarl, but Edranus quickly kicked her in the face. Blood dripped from her jaw as she slumped back to the ground.

"Good. Your anger is spark that I will break, but you will harness it and make it into a formidable ally. Submit to me and obey my will, and I will reward you with everything I promised; so long as you do not prove yourself useless." Edranus stepped closer and whispered. "What is your decision, Sebrani?"

Sebrani wiped the blood from her jaw as she sat up before Edranus. "I will serve you, master." There was nothing she could do to resist him or his will. He was far too strong, but there was something else within him that begged for her to follow him. A lone tear rolled from her eyes. It was a tear of sorrow, fear and hatred toward Edranus, yet there was a lingering ray of hope within her mind; there was more to Edranus then he was letting on, and she wanted to uncover its meaning.

"Good. You have nothing to fear of me Sebrani, yet you do not want to tempt my anger again." Edranus stepped away from her and looked toward Mana. As expected she had gleefully watched the entire act. "Bring a med kit, and take care of her." Edranus stepped away and proceeded to follow the path that the dragon was guarding.

Mana laughed as she knelt at Sebrani's side. "Troopers, follow Edranus. We shall catch up soon." She pulled out her medical kit and examined Sabrani's face and hand. "I don't think I've ever seen him get that angry. Not even when he killed my pathetic excuse for a brother."

"He killed your brother, yet you serve him willingly?" She mournfully questioned.

"Yes. But before you ask me 'why', know that I wish not to discuss it with you."

Sebrani lost it. She began to tearfully sob and moan as Mana examined her hand. "I knew of Revan, we all knew of Revan … but Revan … Revan was never this horrible. He saved many Cathar during the War. The Darkness within Edranus can not be from Revan's teachings."

"Before Edranus was taught by Revan, he was Malak's apprentice." Mana chuckled. "The man you see comes from Malak's cruel hand and teaching. There are those that say Malak forcefully used anger as his teaching tool. What you have left is a dark Jedi who has Malak's cruelty and Revan's genius." After a few moments Sabrani's broken pinky was set in a field wrap and bio-scanner constantly monitored it. She stood beside Mana and they slowly began to follow Edranus and the Troopers paths.

"He does not treat you this way, does he?" Sabrani questioned as she cautiously followed Mana.

"No. He has no need to break my spirits. I will serve him without question. You, however, are still torn between your loyalties to him and your teachers back home."

"He did this to break me spirits?"

Mana laughed again as she turned and faced Sebrani. "No. He did this because you are afraid. He is trying to make you aware of your weakness and how it is slowly loosing control of you. Last night you were terrified, but today you didn't back down until you saw that you had no chance. Don't worry about the little things. He broke your left pinky finger and you will not notice its absence in combat. Trust me … I've been around the Sith Academy and the lower regions of Nar Shaddaa. You got off lucky. Still, I would have been happier if he had killed you." Mana smirked and continued down the path. Sabrani paused in her tracks and looked at the still body of the dead dragon. At that moment she realized that Edranus could have killed it by himself, yet he chose to fight the creature as a team. Sebrani couldn't help but question to herself why he chose not to kill the beast with his own power?

- - - - - - - -

Corporal Tredmond and his two support troopers briskly sprinted through the thick brush, back tracking the trail they had cut over the past sixteen hours. Running without their heavy Sith battle armor gave them a massive burst a flexibility and speed. Within two hours they had already covered the distance that it took to walk.

The massive landing pad was ahead and Tredmond slowed to a light jog. A clearing was ahead and Tredmond didn't want his small squad to go into it. For now they would lay low in the brush of the forest.

"Optical." Tredmond's one word command was immediately answered as the trooper at his side quickly passed him a visor. Tredmond crawled on his belly and crept through the brush until he could see the landing pad tower beyond the clearing. He gazed through the optical visor and noticed that the pad was active with Cathar troops. "It looks like the Sergeant was overwhelmed." He quietly commented to himself. One of the troopers tapped Tredmond on the heel of his boot, and he quickly pulled himself out of the bush.

"Three scouts just passed by, twenty meter south of us." The man was older, a long time warrior within Republic guard and had served with Raven since the beginning of the Mandalorian wars. "I sent Mikal to track them and to make sure they didn't double back."

"Good work, Devin." Tredmond clipped the visor to his belt and pulled out his blaster. "How where they armed?"

"Rifles, mostly, with vibro-sword side arms." Devin stated as his eyes continuously scouted the nearby brush. He was and old war vet that knew what it meant to survive, yet he was never promoted within the Sith ranks.

"Go to Mikal. Tell him to hold his position and cover our tracks. We'll make a break out of here as soon as I can confirm the Sergeant's status."

"Understood." Devin made sure the area was clear and quietly shuffled out of the patch of vegetation that they were using for cover. Tredmond turned and continued to look at the landing platform. He needed to get closer. The clearing encompassed the base of the landing tower, making it nearly impossible to get closer without being seen. His option would be to wait for nightfall, but time was crucial. Yet a solution suddenly presented itself.

All eyes quickly averted upward as a streaking projectile begin to descend through the atmosphere. The Cathar troops were completely confused and began to take shelter from the unknown object that was quickly falling toward them. Smoke and flames snapped from behind it as it quickly streaked toward them. As it grew larger in his eyes, Tredmond quickly realized what the flaming object was.

"A probe." His eyes then looked to the Cathar that were standing at the edge of the towering landing platform, and they had all vanished. He quickly dashed out into the clearing and strode toward the base of the platform. He then climbed the monstrously tall staircase and peeped onto the deck. The Cathar troops had sought shelter, yet they were still pearing upward at the smoking probe that was streaking toward the forest. Tredmond quickly looked the area over and spotted three Sith Troopers, bound with their hands behind their heads, knelling in the center of the platform. The Cathar guards stood nearby, yet they were clearly distracted by the object above. There was nothing Tredmond could do for them, unless he wanted twenty enemy troops to pounce upon him. He continued to scan the deck of the landing pad and then spotted the smoldering red armor of the Sergeant; he had taken two blaster rounds to the chest.

His mission was complete, and the falling probe was going to impact somewhere in the forest; it was time to leave. Tredmond turned and raced down the stairway. The path was clear and after the long descent he quickly sprinted across the clearing and dived into the brush. He huffed as he regained his breath and quickly began looking for Mikal and Devin. They had to get back to their Jedi master and report the situation. However, he was tempted to investigate the crashing probe.

"Corporal!" Devin shouted from a nearby tree. Tredmond spot his two teammates and quickly ran to their side.

Mikal, the youngest of the group huffed continuously as he scanned the area, "The path is clear if we want to get out of here. But that probe is going to crash on the far side of the platform."

"You both saw it as well?" Tredmond questioned in a huff.

"It was hard to miss, sir." Devin replied.

Tredmond stood tall and took one last deep breath. "Our orders were simple; gather Intelligence and report back. I'd hate to get caught going after that probe. But at the same time, I'd hate for it to fall into enemy hands, especially if the _Titan_ was destroyed. If they launched a second probe to this world, then there has to be reason." He looked to his two teammates. "Vote."

"I say we go back, check with Edranus and Mana and return if need be." Mikal chimed in.

The aged vet, Devin, replied, "We check the probe now. Get there before the Cathar do."

Tredmond checked the charge on his blaster. "I agree with Devin. Mikal, take the rear. I'll take point. Let's find the probe."

- - - - - - - -

Edranus pushed deeper into the darkest region of the forest, where not even the sun of midday could pierce through the overhanging canopy of trees. He stepped lightly and cautiously, as the groans and rumbles of unseen creatures welcomed him into the dark region. He stopped at the base of a steep incline that would take them further into the forest's depths and looked back to Sebrani.

"This area is mostly unexplored … master." Her words were cautious and spoke only when Edranus seemed to need her knowledge; she was also having trouble with addressing Edranus as master. "Few, if any, have dared to enter this place. It has a strange darkness that we dare not test."

Edranus returned his gaze into the lower darkness before him, "The Force is strongest here. So too is the Dark Side. We're close." Edranus turned toward the Sith Troopers. "Make camp and keep a watch out for the Corporal. When he returns, he'll assume command. The three of us will descend into the lower regions to see what we can find." Edranus walked away from the troopers and neared the edge of the slope. He pushed passed a few branches and descended deeper into the darkness. Mana, without hesitation, followed. Sebrani gathered her nerve and followed last.

The darkness was overwhelming, as if the sun had completely vanished from existence. Reluctantly, Mana turned on her flashlight. It would make them an easy target, but she could not see without it. Edranus seemed unaffected by the darkness around him, using the Force as his guide. Mana knew that she could use the Force as her eyes and ears, but the Dark Side of the Force was overwhelming her senses in this area; her focus was too distracted. Sebrani reached out and gripped Mana's shoulder. Mana resisted at first, but soon found comfort in having Sebrani behind her. The brewing mood within the area was thick with evil and everywhere they looked something seemed to move.

After an hour of walking in complete darkness, Edranus spoke up, "Our search ends here." Through the darkness of the forest floor, he could sense the brooding aura of the Dark Side swelling beneath his feet. The creature he had sought had been found. "Mana, shine the light over here."

Mana did as ordered, and beneath Edranus's feet lay the massive bones of what was once a gigantic three fingered hand. Mana continued to shine the light around the area, following the bones of the arm until it connected to the rest of the skeletal structure. The skull was nearly as tall as Edranus, and it was twice as wide with sharp overgrown teeth. Mana quickly passed the light to Sebrani and she ran closer to the remains.

Mana examined it closely. "It died of natural causes. Judging by its size, I would say it died of age." She repositioned and Sebrani followed her with the light. "Look at these bone spikes from its back! Clearly this is a Tarentatek, the largest ever seen! It died many years ago. Judging by the scars on these bones, I'd say that numerous creatures have been eating away at the carcass for quite some time."

Edranus stepped into the light. "How old do you think it was?"

"Based on the two Tarentatek's that Uthar Wynn has at the Sith Academy, I would say that this one was three times bigger than them. I had the privilege of feeding those two irritable Tatek's, they had quite the attitude, but so long as they were being fed they were easily tolerant of anyone within Naga Sadow's tomb. They are young; merely ten years of age. But this beast, judging by the age of growth…"

"Quickly Mana…" Edranus interrupted. He was growing tired of her insipid tirade of information.

Mana huffed. "Eighty years. But from my studies of the Korriban remains and the living Tateks, they can easily live for more then two hundred years."

Edranus stepped toward the back of the hulking Tatek's skeleton and picked up one of the long spikes; which once protruded from its back. He held it within his hands and cut it in half with his lightsaber. The spike was nearly longer then he was tall, but cutting it in half made it portable. He removed the glove from his left hand and touched the bone with his bare hand.

"This is the darkness we felt from so far away. Even in death the Dark Side swells from its grave." Edranus slung the spike onto his shoulder and looked to Mana and Sebrani. "Gather what you need to study it and track it. If this was the last on this world, then we will move on to the next world."

"But the _Titan _…" Mana begun, but Edranus turned and began to walk into the wood.

"Revan gave me a mission, Mana. I will not let the destruction of my ship hinder its completion. Go back to camp, I will follow shortly."

"Master, where are you going?" Mana questioned as she took the light from Sebrani.

"Do not come back. I will return when I am done." Edranus vanished into the darkness. Mana grabbed the Tarentatek's left arm and dragged it back toward the Camp; Mana followed her back.

- - - - - - - -

Blaster rounds cut through the air as the Cathar troops gave chase to the three humans. The Cathar were fast, and were as equally skilled at firing on the run as any enemy Tredmond had met. It was only by blind luck that the Cathar spotted them. They had sent a team to investigate the falling object, and their paths crossed. From that moment on it had been a foot race to the crashed probe.

"Mikal, set some thermal detonators on our trail! Devin, cover him. I'll run ahead!" Tredmond turned his light jog into a full sprint as Mikal and Devin quickly began to lay traps for the pursuing Carthar soldiers. It was a dangerous tactic, especially with the Cathar so close on their heels, but they had to do something to slow them down. After a near hundred yard sprint, Tredmond heard the signature thud of a detonator exploding behind him but he ignored it and raced on. Just ahead of him was the smoldering shell of the probe and two Cathar examining it.

His aim was quick, and neither of the feline humanoid knew of his approach, until the first blaster bolt struck one of them in the head. Tredmond's second shot sailed wide of the other Cathar, but his next attempt struck the creature in its chest. He stopped and pressed his back firmly against the probe and peeped around its hulking side. After verifying that the area was secure, Tredmond pulled a data-pad from his pocket and quickly scanned the probe. He had to destroy it, or salvage the main system before the Cathar could access it. In the distance he heard several more blaster bolts from stock Sith repeaters and was reassured that Devin and Mikal were still protecting his rear.

Upon closer examination of the probe, Tredmond found that the interior droid was still functional. He quickly unlocked the probe's outer hull and glared at the four foot frame of the droid.

"It shut down to protect crucial systems." Tredmond opened an access panel and began to power on the unit. Under the access panel's main hatch was the insignia, "PD-Y3." A loud series of beeps came from the droid and it began to hover out of the crashed probe hull. "Power on your shields and switch to defensive." A blaster bolt scored a direct hit on the useless probe hull and Tredmond took cover. The Probe droid began to hum as a red field formed around it. It quickly turned and began firing successive blaster fire back toward the approaching Cathar. Tredmond clipped the data-pad to his chest just as the droid began to speak again.

"No. Edranus isn't hear, we're heading to him now." Tredmond fired back as Devin and Mikal exhaustingly crumbled at his feet.

Mikal tiredly questioned, "The probe droid is still functional? We could use the firepower."

"Follow the droid, he'll clear a path for us." Tredmond then turned to the droid. "Head south west. We'll cover you." The droid beeped a response and began to hover away from the crash site. Tredmond, Mikal and Devin followed closely behind.

"They'll follow us." Devin added as he fired at a Cathar that had wondered to close.

Mikal chuckled, "Nope. I left a little something to cover our trail. When it blows, cease fire and run." After a few moments the probe droids outer hull detonated massively. On cue, the droid picked up it's pace and floated faster, while the humans ceased fire and followed.

After a short sprint, the group settled and took cover. They gazed into the path behind them and made sure that they were no longer being followed. They all sighed heavily after realizing that they had escaped for the moment.

"Good work, Mikal." Devin laughed.

Mikal laughed along. "I figured a well place frag-mine would take care of that probe's fuel cell. Those Cathar never knew what hit them."

The droid slowly hovered to Tredmond's side and began a constant barrage of beeps.

Tredmond irritatingly waved at the droid to calm it down. "Okay, okay. We'll get to Edranus soon enough."

"What is that thing talking about?" Devin questioned as he looked to the data-pad upon Tredmond's chest; the only means of understanding the droids constant beeps and clicks.

"It has an urgent message for Edranus from Captain Bellmore, and extraction point coordinates."

"The captain is alive?" Mikal questioned as PD-Y3 continued to beep at them.

"Yeah, he's alive. And he has a small shuttle hidden in orbit."

Devin bulked at the information. "A shuttle can't out run those Cathar battle ships. We'll never make it out of system."

"Still, that is one option of getting off this rock. We'll go to Edranus and relay the message. He'll know what to do." Tredmond patted Devin on the shoulder and turned to Mikal. "Let's move out. Double-time."

Mikal moaned, "I'm tired of running."

- - - - - - -

In the stillness of the complete darkness, Edranus pushed on. He could feel it, something calling to him from deeper in the darkness. He squeezed the spike of the Tarentatek tightly in his hands and continued to push forward. The Force was growing stronger around him, and he realized that something more lay ahead, but he didn't want Sebrani or Mana to see it. They did not feel it before therefore there was no reason to bring them further.

He treaded softly on the unseen ground and without warning the area exploded in a dark redness. The trees glowed passionately with a humming red that pulsed around him. Everything was red, deeply red and it was horrifically bright. His eyes needed to adjust but in the moment he closed his eyes, a sound echoed in his mind.

"_Tell me why you have come, Jedi, or die where you stand!"_ It was as if hundreds of voices were screaming at him all at once. Edranus opened his eyes and saw what had spoken to him. It floated merely ten feet away, a glowing red orb that pulsed with life yet was filled with darkness.

"What are you?"

"_What do you seek, Jedi? Death awaits you if you do not answer correctly."_

Its words were internal, and they hurt his head. "I seek power!"

"_Only in death can you achieve the power that is within your heart. The Force is what makes you who you are, and therefore you must die. And in death you will find what you seek."_

"I do not understand. Beyond death there is nothing but the Force."

_"You do understand, yet you can not comprehend. Therefore you must die."_ The orb pressed closer and Edranus felt his power being ripped away from him. He gripped his lightsaber and swung madly at the orb, but there was nothing to hit. His blade passed cleanly through and it continued to drain his power. Edranus feel to his knees and ccrumbled into a ball. _"Beyond life, there is the Force. Beyond the Force, there is nothing. The power you seek can only be found beyond the Force and beyond life. The two are connected and cannot be severed. But in death you will see, and you will awaken to a new life. But in this new life you will understand that what you seek in your heart is not truly what you need. Die Jedi, and be born anew."_

Like a swirling vortex of power, the orb pulled the force from Edranus leaving him a fragment of what he was before. The orb vanished and Edranus reached out in pain. Every muscle ached, he couldn't scream for help because he could not muster the breath, and before his eyes he could see the tattered dust mounds of Malachor 5. In death he had returned to where it all began, where he first died and gave his life to hate. Once again he was alone and weak and near deaths door, but this time he was not physically wounded. His mind was ripped from him and all knowledge of the Force removed. He was a shell, empty and devoid of any power, and he was alone with no one to help him. His body was growing heavy from being devoid of the Force, and in its absence he could not remember how to breathe.

Without the Force, he was surely going to die.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Authors Notes: I love suspense. But as you can see, the web is getting darker... but wait.. soon their shall be more. Enjoy and please leave comments.

Soulguard


	4. The hunger

**Notes: This is a prtty long chapter, but I couldn't find a decent place to cut it. Still, it's darn good in my opinion... and very dark. Enjoy.  
soulguard **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Hunger**

"It's been too long." Mana paced back and forth at the edge of the dark path. Somewhere in the heart of the darkness, was her master and without him she was becoming edgy. She folded her arms and bit her lower lip aggressively in thought. She paced frantically, tearing at her devotion to Edranus's orders. Surely there was no power in the galaxy, short of Revan or Malak, that could stop Edranus, but she felt that something wasn't right. She wanted to go to him, but he ordered her to wait.

Sebrani simply watched as Mana struggled with her emotions. It was quite clear to her that Mana was more than just Edranus's apprentice. She looked around and could feel that something had changed. Mana, in her confused mental state, could not feel the change within the Force, but Sebrani felt it.

Edranus was gone.

"Sir, I'm detecting movement north of the camp." A Sith trooper shouted as he raised his blaster rifle and took a defensive position.

Mana quickly snapped out of her looming thoughts and turned to Sebrani. "Go and deal with the intruders. But it might be the Corporal and his men, so do not attack blindly." Sebrani respectfully bowed and jumped high into the overhead tree branches.

"Sir, can we trust her?"

"Trust her? No. She may take this chance to escape, and we'll be better off. So keep your guard up."

Mana turned her attention back toward the darkness of the path, and embraced herself tightly in a sense of comfort. "Master… what has happened to you?"

- - - - - - - -

Sebrani loomed overhead upon a tree branch as the four trespassers approached. The corporal's team consisted of three, but there were four of them coming.

"Perhaps it is a search party of Cathar Troopers." It was a soothing thought and Sebrani felt a small smile creep upon her face. Whoever it was, she was aware that she held the advantage. She sprang from her perch and landed in the path of the approaching group.

Tredmond hefted his blaster and fired instantly. Sebrani deflected the blaster bolt with her palm and stood at the ready.

Devin quickly belted, "Damn it! It's that Cathar Jedi!" He lifted his blaster and took aim. Tredmond rested his hand on Devin's barrel and glared at Sebrani.

"Where's Edranus and Mana?"

She tilted her head toward the camp area a few yards behind her; she did not speak.

Tredmond questioned her again, "Why are you out here?"

Sebrani didn't know how to answer him without speaking. She thought for a moment and then turned back toward camp. She waved her hand for them to follow.

"What the hell is this all about?" Devin grumbled. "I thought she was our prisoner?"

"Looks like something happened while we were gone." Mikal added as he began to follow Sebrani back to camp.

The group wondered into the camp and the other two Troopers emerged from cover to great the Corporal and his men. The Probe Droid followed in the distance. Tredmond and Sebrani approached Mana as she turned to greet them.

"You didn't run away?" Mana questioned with a sigh. "I thought for sure I was done with you." She turned to Tredmond and waited for his report.

"Sir, the Sergeant and the guards were completely wiped out. If we had not lost the _Titan_ they could have called in for support, but I'm sure they were overwhelmed by the Cathar. Retrieving our shuttle will be next to impossible now."

"And where did you get the droid?"

"Sir, it was launched from the _Titan_ before it was destroyed. It has a message for Edranus from Captain Bellmore. We disobeyed orders and retrieved it before we returned to camp."

"Excellent. What is the message?"

"Sir… Captain Bellmore is alive and has a shuttle hidden in low orbit. He will retrieve us when needed. However, a lone shuttle is not enough to hold off the Cathar or escape their battle ships."

"Understood." Mana lowered her head and pondered the situation.

"Sir, where is Darth Edranus?" Tredmond questioned. "And why is the Cathar female helping us?" Tredmond looked around the camp, searching for any sign of Edranus then quickly turned toward Mana with a stern scowl. "Did you two shutta's betray him?"

Mana lifted her head and glared at Tredmond with a fierce gaze. "What did you say?" She quickly pulled her lightsaber from her armguard and lunged at Tredmond. Sebrani stepped in her path and held Mana at bay. Her lightsaber clashed against Mana's and fought to keep Mana away from Tredmond.

"Out of my way, Sebrani!" Mana roared.

"… his death would be pointless, Mana." Sebrani spoke softly, as if fearing Edranus's wrath, but she had to speak. She pushed Mana back and turned to Tredmond."Our Master is in the darkness, lost to us. He told us to wait for him here."

"Sir…" Tredmond was undoubtly at a loss for words. "Sir … forgive me. I didn't know. I've seen many Dark Jedi cease control from their leaders. I just assumed…"

Mana powered off her lightsaber and stepped closer to Tredmond. "Listen to me Corporal. It would take more power then Sebrani and myself to slay Edranus. The idea alone sickens me! How dare you even assume that I … that I would betray my master?" A tear rolled from Mana's eye and Sebrani stepped into Tredmond's line of sight; blocking him so that he would not see her cry.

"Corporal … ?" Sebrani questioned.

"Tredmond. My name is Tredmond."

"Corporal Tredmond, please see to your men. Our orders were to wait, and that is what we will do."

Tredmond nodded and walked away, leaving Mana and Sebrani at the edge of the path into the lower region.

Sebrani walked closer to Mana and stood at her side silently. She did not look at Mana but she could feel the confusion within her. Mana was struggling to hold back her emotions and fear, and she was on the edge of losing control.

"I don't understand what's happening?" Mana mumbled. Sebrani continued to look away. "I was never like this, not until I met him." Sebrani lowered her head and peeped at Mana from the corner of her eye. Tears were rolling freely down her face. It did not mater how hard she struggled to hold back the emotions which were swelling within her, Mana was eventually going to loose control.

Sebrani lifted her head and looked at Mana directly. "You have felt it?"

Mana lowered her head and began to tremble. "He's gone. I can't feel him any more. His power is gone. Something has happened to him. Why can't I feel his power?"

"I see. You have felt it, his absence from the Force. It happened suddenly, much to fast for him to have been killed. Something else has happened. It was so sudden that it was almost as if the Force left him …" As Sebrani gazed into the dark path, the brush parted and Edranus stumbled forward. She didn't have the chance to react as Mana had already embraced him within her arms. His full weight crumbled forward and Mana supported him fully.

"Don't let them see him like this." Mana sharply stated. Sebrani turned and watched as the troopers and PD-Y3 began to run toward them. "I'll take him to the tent."

Sebrani nodded and ran toward the group, stopping their path while Mana carried Edranus's unconscious body into the tent. He was breathing heavily, struggling to catch his breath. She gently laid him into a nearby cot and pressed a breath mask over his head to help him breath. She examined him thoroughly, removed his clothing and checking every inch of his body for wounds or scratches. She thought that he might have been inflicted by a poison or toxin, but she couldn't find anything.

Edranus's life signs were weak and no mater how she examined him, she couldn't find anything wrong with him. She placed her hand upon his bare chest and fretfully tried to think of some way to help him, but this was Edranus's battle and no manor of medicine could help him.

The tarp door opened and Sabrani knelt just beyond the entrance. "How is he?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Perhaps I can help."

"There's nothing that can be done. His life signs are weak, but he's physically fine. Yet I can't sense the Force from him. It's as if …"

"It is as if he were an empty shell." Sebrani stood and walked closer. "Like I said, it felt as if the Force left him." She walked closer to the cot and Mana covered Edranus's naked form.

"Tell me everything you know."

Sebrani sat at the head of the cot. "Have you imagined what it would be like to live without the Force? To see yourself living without the power that flows through your body, the power that has essentially become who you are."

"No."

"Then look before you." Sebrani placed her hand on Edranus brow and wiped the sweat away. "Everyone who is sensitive to the Force has felt its presence sense the day of their birth. We were not aware of it until another told us what it was, but none the less it was there. Throughout our lives we have learned to channel it into our very fabric of being. The Force is gone from Edranus, and now he must learn to live without it, to move without it, to think without it, and to breathe without it. If he does not …"

"Don't say it."

"… he will die, Mana."

"I won't allow it." Mana clinched her fist, refusing to believe that Edranus would die in such away.

"You can't stop it. This is Edranus's battle. The Force is dead to him, and now he must re-learn to live." Sebrani stood from the cot and walked to the tent exit. "Farewell Mana, I'm going back to my people. I will not tell them where you are, but I suggest you contact your Captain, and tell him to get you all out of here immediately." The tarp closed and Sebrani was gone.

Mana couldn't bring herself to give chase. She simply gritted her teeth and glared into the fallen form of the man that lay before her.

"Master, I need your power … I need you. Don't leave me alone. You took my brother and now you are all I have left. You can't leave me like this."

- - - - - - - -

Sebrani sped through the wilderness path, her hidden land speeder cutting through the forest at reckless speeds. She was going home to face her teacher and to warn them of the threat that lay hidden within the forest. Ahead of her was the towering city walls, a massive defense perimeter that protected the innocent from the lingering beasts of the wilderness. A hint of a smile crept upon her face as she neared the entrance to the city. She slowed her speed and coasted toward the dock. Dozens of guards and explorers lingered around the gate and each of them noticed her approach.

"Slow it down and park it in gate ten." Sebrani was somewhat shocked at the guards loose complacency.

"Are we not on alert?" She questioned as she dismounted the un-parked land speeder.

"Yes, something about a war ship being destroyed. But there are only a few stragglers that made it planet side. Nothing to worry about." The Guard laughed as he waved her forward. "We killed a bunch of them at the western helm a few hours ago. And even more of them when they first landed in the northern region."

"Northern region?" Sebrani was somewhat startled by this piece of information. Edranus must have deployed more troops throughout the planet. His landing team wasn't the only ones. She quickly cut passed the guard and made her way into the city gates. She ran passed flocks of hunters and merchants that were returning from their farmlands and hunts. She had to report to her teacher, only he would be able to speak with the elders and warn them of the threat that Mana and Edranus would bring.

The path was clear to the training halls and Sebrani climbed the long steps to the front door. She quickly flung them open and was greeted by a smiling figure that she knew all to well.

"I have no time today, Jasmine. Let me pass without delay."

The older female smiled as she pulled off her robe and began to loosen her shoulders. "I smell combat upon you, Sebrani. And I see that your training partner has not returned with you. You've gotten stronger in the past week and I intend to see how much you have learned." Jasmine was taller, older, and physical more impressive then Sebrani. It was the custom of the older sibling to always be better then their younger sibling, and Sebrani was no exception to this rule.

Jasmine was unbeatable, the princess of the Force school, and Sebrani's inspiration. They dueled frequently, and Sebrani always lost, but this was not the time for sibling rivalry.

"Jasmine, something has happened in the past two days. Please, let me speak to teacher and then we can duel. I have no time …" Jasmine vanished before Sebrani's eyes, a quick step that she had seen many times before. Her sister wasn't going to hear her words of warning. Sebrani pulled up her lightsaber and spun on her heals, however something was slightly different this time. She could see Jasmine's every move.

Sebrani stepped forward and gripped Jasmine's sword hand, then pulled the lightsaber from her grip and cautiously placed her lightsaber blade near Jasmine's throat. The duel was instantly over. Jasmine could only stare through the glowing haze of Sebrani's lightsaber in disbelief.

"As I said, Jasmine, I have no time." Sebrani dropped Jasmine's lightsaber hilt, powered off her saber and continued into the training hall's inner sanctum.

Jasmine picked up her hilt and glared at Sebrani's back in a shocked tone. She had never been beaten, and only her first teacher was able to dominate her in such a fashion; yet that was many years ago. This was not the younger sister she knew a week ago. Jasmine attached her hilt to her belt, picked up her robe and followed Sebrani into the hall.

Sebrani parted the massive doors to the teacher's hall, and instantly spotted her teacher along with several other members of the elder's council. Luck would have it that the elders were at the training hall.

An old silver haired Cathar man approached from the group, "Sebrani, you have returned early. Where is your partner …"

"He is dead, teacher." Sebrani quickly interjected. "Forgive my urgency, but I have much to report to you and the elders." Hearing the tone and haste within Sebrani's voice, the edlers quickly approached and listened.

"Speak, Sebrani." Her teacher quickly replied.

Sebrani bowed before the elder and opened her mouth, yet she couldn't speak. She didn't know where to begin or what to tell them. Could she tell them that a Dark Jedi of great power was in the wilderness? Could she possibly speak that he was looking for a creature that would give him even more power?

Sebrani lowered her head in thought, torn between her loyalty to her teacher and the incredible impression that Edranus had left upon her. What was it that was making her delay telling the elders what she needed to say. For the safety of her people, her family and loved ones, she had to tell the elders that he was out there.

Her teacher came closer. "Sebrani, do not fret. Speak. I sense a great disturbance within your heart, a heavy sadness that you are carrying." A hand rested upon her shoulder and Sebrani turned and looked into the eyes of her older sister.

Jasmine smiled down to her younger sister. "Release the anguish in your heart, Sebrani. I am here at your side, as it will always be."

Sebrani turned and looked to the elders. "Teacher, elders ... I believe I have met a Sith Lord." Her teacher and sister suddenly felt that the heaviness within Sebrani was actually the influence of the Dark Side. Her teacher slowly stepped between Sebrani and the elders and placed his hands upon his lightsaber.

Jasmine pulled Sebrani back and stood to-toe with her teacher. "Let her explain!"

"You know the law as well as anyone, Jasmine!" The teacher was fuming. "We can not let even the slightest hint of the Dark Side within our walls."

"And I have told you on many occasions, that we are not Jedi!" Jasmine roared back. "I may be the youngest member of the teacher's guild, but I understand that we do not teach the ways of the Sith or of the Jedi. Even the Jedi of today would call us Sith, and the Sith would call us Jedi. We walk a fine line between the two religions and struggle to remain neutral, and therefore you can not judge my sister merely because she came into contact with a Sith Lord!"

"She is tainted!"

"She is confused! Your actions would only throw shame into everything we teachers have instructed upon our students."

"And you defend her only out of love of your sibling, not for the law. The law states…"

"Do not lecture me on the law!" Jasmine's words echoed throughout the hall. "She came here to tell us what she discovered, and your answer is to slay her. If you must do something, then let us find this Sith Lord and destroy it. Show her that our teachings are more powerful then either the light or the dark side."

Sebrani stood in shock. She had never seen her teacher so angry at her, and the notion that he was ready to attack her only confused her more. She had always been warned of the punishment of venturing into the realm of the dark side, yet she had not known it would be taken this severely.

Sebrani felt she had to speak, "Teacher, a word if I may?" Jasmine gritted her teeth in disapproval, her ferocious Cathar nature not wanting to back down from the old man before her, but she allowed Sebrani to speak. "Teacher, I fought the Sith and my partner was killed by them. I was then captured and forced to lead them through the forest. I escaped as soon as I could. They are powerful, teacher, we must prepare if they come after me."

"Did this Sith talk to you, or attempt to sway you in anyway?" Her teacher questioned.

"No. I only gave directions through the forest." She lied, and she wasn't exactly sure why.

Jasmine looked at Sebrani with a shocked gaze, but said nothing. Jasmine then shyly stepped away from Sebrani and Sebrani's teacher. She was saddened and overwhelmed by Sebrani's words; she had easily felt that Sebrani had lied.

"And you would have me believe that a Sith Lord would spare your life, and not tempt you with the power of the Dark Side?" The teacher was once again becoming quite angry. The room was quickly filling with young Force trainees and other teachers. The situation was not looking good.

Jasmine lowered her head, "Have you sensed that she has just now lied to us?"

"Yes, Jasmine. I sensed it."

Jasmine stepped toward the old man once again and continued to plead on her sisters behalf. "Grant her banishment. Please, spare her life."

Sebrani fell into a layer of shock, they had easily seen through her lie. It was not as if she wanted to lie to them, but something within her did not want to reveal the full truth about Edranus. She did not want them to know that she had surrendered to his teachings and had called him master.

Jasmine spoke up once again. "Allow me to go with her. She is my sister. Let me purify her mind of this Sith Lord's knowledge and teachings. She is my only family. Please, let me take her far from here… "

The teacher shook his head. "Forgive us, Jasmine. I can not allow that. If we banished her in such a way, she would only brew in the darkness that has surrounded her. You alone can not pull her back. She would eventually turn on you, as many have done in the past. This is not the first time I have seen Darkness take over a student." The old man stepped forward and raised his lightsaber. "If we let her go, then we will shame all of the trainees that are watching us right now. We must not bend the law."

Jasmine turned her back to Sebrani and lowered her head. "She is not your student any longer. Do not underestimate her new strength. I fought her earlier and was not prepared for her power. She is considerably stronger now."

"Jasmine… Teacher?" Sebrani stepped back as Jasmine stepped clear and allowed her Teacher to approach.

"Forgive me for failing you, Sebrani. I did not prepare you well enough to resist the Dark Side's teachings. In death, I pray that the Force of Light guides you to a new beginning."

The yellow blade of the teacher's lightsaber glowed before Sebrani. She glared at it in shock and backed away in fear.

"_Don't run!"_

Edranus's voice cut into her mind instantly.

"_Face your fear."_

She stopped and stared down her teacher as he stepped forward. "I will no longer cower from anyone." She mumbled to herself. "And I can not die until I understand the darkness within him. He can be freed. I have seen his true form as he has seen mine."

Sebrani glared at her teacher and roared, "You wish to kill me rather then banishment? Then I ask for Exile. I have no grudge against any of you and I will honor this wish until my dieing day. I will leave this world, never to return."

"The decision has been made." Her teacher stated as he swung his lightsaber. He missed. He was skilled, more so then she thought possible for someone of his age. Sebrani almost panicked and reached for her lightsaber, but she stayed her hand; she did not wish to duel against her teacher.

Jasmine interjected once again, "Teacher, allow her this! Spare her!" He ignored her plea and attacked again, this time Sebrani was nearly hit.

She waved her hand and pleaded, "Please, teacher. I can not die now. He … he needs me." Jasmine gazed at he sister in shock. At that moment Jasmine felt the truth, her sister allegiance was now to the Dark Side.

Her teacher charged, moving under the complete control of the Force, he seemed to be a man reborn of youthful vigor. He swung his blade and Sebrani knew that she could not avoid it. She pulled her blade free from her hilt, powered it on and began to defend herself from his attacks.

The room began to fill with whispers and Jasmine could hear the words of the elders, trainee's and the other teachers. "She raised her blade against her teacher?"

"She has fallen so far."

"No student shall raise their weapon at their teacher. It is the law and a sign of Darkness."

"She brings shame to her house."

"Her older sister must be shamed."

Jasmine clinched her fist as these words filled her ears. She looked on as Sebrani began to face off against her Teacher. Their blades struck countless times as Sebrani grew more and more confident. She could no longer defend and hope to live, Sebrani had to fight back or she would surely die. She pressed her teacher into a corner and reached deep within herself for the Force. There was no chance of defeating her teacher in sword play; eventually he would get the upper hand. With the Force guiding her, she saw her teacher's neck within her mind and she visualized her hand gripping it, and she squeezed.

The teacher began to gasp as Sebrani jumped away from him. He dropped his lightsaber and clawed at his neck, trying to grab something that was not there. Sebrani gritted her teeth and lifted her fist into the air; squeezing tighter and tighter. She was consumed in combat, letting her ferocious nature sear into her heart. Her blood was pumping in the heat of the moment and she didn't care if the old man was her teacher or enemy.

Sebrani then screamed. "I can not die here! I must live for him! I must free him from the Darkness that is swirling around him!" A vain began to bulge from the corner of her eye and from across the room, Jasmine witnessed the subtle facial change. The dark side was twisting her, changing her emotionally as well as physically.

"She's going to kill the teacher!" One of the trainees shouted. Two of them then attacked Sebrani. Their lightsaber's glared to life as they charged, but Sebrani cut them down with little effort. Sebrani was powerful, overwhelmingly so, and the elders fled the room while the other teachers protected them. When the elders were clear of the room the teachers united and attacked Sebrani simultaneously.

Sebrani glared at the bodies of the two fallen trainee's at her feet, and then looked at the gasping body of her teacher. He should have been able to get free of her Force choke, he was her teacher, and such a basic attack should have been simple to repel; yet he could not. Sebrani watched as he took his last breath and died. She unclenched her fist and felt the swirling emotions around her. The confusion and hate that was falling upon her was coming from all sides; she was being attacked by numerous opponents. She lifted her palm to the air, and repelled all of the teachers away from her using a wave of Force energy. Some of them flew dozens of feet across the room; yet one of them was not repelled.

Jasmine's sword clashed into Sebrani, and the two sisters glared at each other through the glow of their opposing swords.

- - - - - - - -

"Are you sure you wish to go this way, master?" Mana softly whispered into the ears of the fragile form resting upon her shoulder. Edranus rested his head upon Mana as she shouldered his weight. He could barely walk but was slowly regaining the use of his legs. "Her trail is hard to track. She must have had a speeder."

Edranus softly whispered into Mana's ears as he struggled to form words. "She is the only one… only she can get us a ship."

"I understand, master." Mana continued to push ahead, following Tredmond and his small squad of Sith Troopers. Guarding the rear was PD-Y3, the droid had been heavily modified by Tredmond and now carried a host of powerful blasters. It would do well guarding Edranus's rear. "Tredmond!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Do you think she is going back to the landing pad, or to the City?"

"The landing pad is further north. She is headed toward the city. Without transportation it could take us all day to get there."

"Fine, we'll have to risk it. Master, I have faith in your plan, but this will be difficult."

- - - - - - - -

The window to the training hall shattered and Sebrani sailed through. She repelled off of a neighboring building and jumped to the top of another. Standing in the broken window was Jasmine; watching her younger sister run away.

"Sound the city alarm!" One of the teachers screamed.

"NO!" Jasmine roared in return. "Tend to the wounded. I will deal with her."

"You can not go after her alone."

"She is my blood, my family, and if anyone is to end her life, it will be me." Jasmine jumped through the window and gave chase.

Sebrani powered off her saber and sprinted across the rooftops. She was leaping from building to building without breaking stride. She pressed forward, knowing that eventually someone would come after her. As she ran, she recalled her last words to Jasmine …

"_I will not fight you, so I beg you not to follow. I will take the Sith from our world and never see you again."_ Her words were seared by the scorching sound of their lightsabers.

She had killed her teacher and two trainees, and countless other teachers were wounded from her Force Wave. The law was certain upon her actions and only death awaited her if she remained. As strong as her Cathar urge to fight was, the need to flee was more important. She could not fight them all.

She neared the small shipyard at the edge of the city. They would need a ship capable of light speed, and some sort of weapons. It needed to be small enough and elusive, yet big enough to carry Edranus and everyone else to safety. In the far end of the dock was a Telosian transport. She glared at it closely; judging its rough size and crew capacity. She could visually tell that it had a light speed engines and that was all she truly needed to know. She crept closer to the edge of the large ship yard wall and quickly swung her lightsaber above her head.

Jasmine's blue blade crashed into Sebrani's blade and the two dueled along the top of the wall. Sebrani backed away, defending as she must and dropped from the forty foot wall. She landed and rolled clear as Jasmine stabbed downward. Sebrani jumped clear and ran toward the transport. Jasmine gave chase and threw her lightsaber at Sebrani's exposed back. The blade flung wildly, and Sebrani quickly turned around and blocked it. The lightsaber returned to Jasmine's hands. Numerous Cathar dock workers, pilots, and travelers quickly began to watch the two Cathar fight. Sebrani pushed a large canister toward Jasmine, but she waved it aside. Jasmine did not contemplate that it was decoy. After the canister crashed into the side of a ship, Jasmine stopped in her tracks and scanned the area. Sebrani was nowhere to be found. She had used the canister to block Jasmine's vision and then hid.

"Damn it, Sebrani!" Not even the onlookers seemed to have seen where she went. "Hide and seek."

Sebrani silently crept into the empty transport and made sure that no one was on board. She then closed the gangplank and ran to the cockpit. She wasn't much of a pilot, but she could at least get it into the air. The ship's engines roared to life as it began to power up.

"Hey! What in the world?" The ship's captain screamed as he ran toward the ship. Jasmine heard his yell and raced to his side. Instinctively she understood his complaint; someone had locked him out of his own ship. She had to get aboard.

The transport lifted off and the landing gears retracted. Sebrani powered the engines and steered the small craft out of the shipyard. Within a few seconds she was clear of the city but two fighters were quickly in pursuit. She had to find Edranus and the other because she couldn't fight them off and fly the ship.

"Mana, do you copy?" She shouted into the com channel. It was an open frequency and she hoped that it would get through. "It is Sebrani. Where are you?"

- - - - - - - -

"… _It is Sebrani. Where are you?"_ The signal was weak but Mana heard it.

"It's her." Tredmond said with a shocked tone as he glared at his transceiver.

"_I am above you with a transport. Please respond!"_

"Look!" Devin pointed upward just as the Telosian transport flew over them.

"Do it Tredmond." Mana ordered.

"Sebrani, come about, you just flew over us." The ship slowed and banked as it sped back toward the group. Sebrani watched as several blaster bolts fired into the sky. She hovered over the area and ran to the gangplank. The ship was too big to land in the dense forest, but thankfully she could pull them up. Luckily this ramp was designed to be lowered on a lift system. The ramp lift descended toward the ground and she glared outward as the two fighters began to speed toward her.

"Damn it." She looked down and waited for them to wave. Time was running out. Tredmond waved upward and she pressed the lift button. The ramp lift began to quickly raise the group of eight off the forest floor. "Hurry up!" She frustratingly screamed at the controls; the lift was only halfway. She had to get the ship moving or they would be easy targets.

"Hang on!" She screamed down to the group. She raced back to the cockpit and slowly began to accelerate. If she accelerated too fast the lift system would snap, but too slow and they would be shot out of the sky. A blaster bolt grazed the ship's hull and she had to risk speeding up. Slowly the ship gained speed and suddenly there was a beeping sound echoing throughout the bridge. She ignored it and continued to fly. The two fighters were coming deathly close. Heavy footsteps began to echo behind her and Sebrani looked up into the Mana's eyes.

"The least you could have done was to raise the shields!" Mana shouted as she jumped into the co-pilots chair. They had all made it aboard.

Mana pressed a series of buttons and the alarm stopped. She then turned toward the command consol and powered on the shields. A loud hum filled the cockpit but faded. "Corporal, get on the weapon's controls! Sebrani, go back and tuck Edranus in. It's going to get bumpy." The ship accelerated faster as Mana took over. They climbed higher into orbit and broke free of New Cathoria's gravity well.

"You picked a great ship, Sebrani." Tredmond sarcastically gestured as he passed her in the tight corridor. "The weapons on this thing date back to before I was born!"

"Shut up and get those fighters off our butt!" Mana screamed from the controls. Sebrani ignored their wailing and proceeded to Edranus's side.

"The shields aren't worth a tick off of a Wookie." Devin complained as he examined the ships systems.

"What do you want? It's a long range transport." Mikal laughed. Sebrani gripped Edranus's waste and helped him toward the bunks.

"I knew you'd come back." Edranus barely mustered. His voice was returning as well as his stamina, yet his balance was still quite shaky. "I'm sorry I was so harsh toward you. Your people … they didn't hurt you, did they?"

Sebrani laid Edranus in a bunk and sat at his side. "No. I hurt them." The ship rocked from an explosion and alarms began to sound throughout the ship. "How did you know I would return?"

"You still hunger to know more, and you have proven yourself quite useful … my little thief." Edranus smiled softly as he looked around the ship. For the first time since she had returned, Sebrani looked into his eyes. His skin was clear and his eyes were deep brown. There was no longer any sense of anger or hatred within him. Edranus was a completely different person. The dark side of the Force was truly gone.

"What has happened to you?"

"I am merely a shell of who I once was."

- - - - - - - -

The Telosian transport banked to the right, skipping along the planet's atmosphere, but the two fighters were in hot pursuit and firing constantly. Mana guided the ship into a deep angle, crashing back toward the planet's surface. She wasn't sure if the ship could handle it, but she tried it anyway. The hull rumbled violently as she pulled it out of the deep decline.

"Let's not do that again." Mana sighed.

"They're still on our tale. The weapons on this thing can't put a scratch on those fighters." Tredmond screamed in frustration.

"Do something, Corporal! The engines need more time to warm up before we can jump to hyperspace!"

"I can use bad language!" The ship titled from another explosion. "Devin! Transfer more power to the aft shields!"

"Sir, how do you expect me to do that?" Devin rumbled back. "I'm a soldier, not a mechanic. I know what the shield generator is, but how it works is beyond me."

Tredmond fumed. "Damn it all! PD, get to the generator and transfer power!" The droid beeped as it floated toward the engine section.

"It's a probe droid, can you trust it?" Mana questioned as she entered new headings.

"If you have a better idea, Sir, let's hear." Tredmond smirked as he fired another volley at the pursing ships.

Sebrani came racing to the front of the ship, "Are we jumping to light speed?"

"Unless we die first." Tredmond remarked.

"Shut up, corporal!" Mana barked. "Stay with Edranus, Sebrani. If he gets hurt…"

"He sent me to tell you not to leave the planet. He's not leaving any more men behind."

"The other search teams… but if we don't make a run for it …"

"That's his orders, Mana."

"Great." Tredmond moaned. "Mikal see if you can get me a little more power on these blaster turrets."

"I'll try."

Mana glared at the navigations system. "PD-Y3, what's the coordinates to the Captain's shuttle?" A series of numbers appeared on the navigation system. "Captain Bellmore, this is Mana. Warm up your weapons. I've got two Cathar fighters on my tail."

The transport rumbled out of the atmosphere again and sped away from the world. The two fighters were in close pursuit, but a small Sith shuttle suddenly appeared from orbit.

"_Mana, this is Bellmore. I can handle one of them but you'll be on your own for a moment."_

The Sith shuttle gave chase to the slowest of the fighters and fired repeatedly. With substantial more firepower, the Sith shuttle was able to generate severe damage upon the one of the fighters. After two direct hits, the fighter erupted in a ball of smoldering debris.

"One down!" Tredmond cheered. But his happiness suddenly faded when they took another direct hit from the second fighter. The ship staggered and suddenly they lost gravity.

"We lost life support!" Mana screamed. She strapped herself into the chair and steered back toward the planet.

Sebrani turned and floated back toward the rear of the ship. "I'll be with Edranus."

"_Both of those fighters have been shot down. Mana, you are leaking atmosphere. I suggest we land in a remote area and make repairs."_

Smoke leaked from the tail of the transport as it descended into the atmosphere. Mana made sure to steer clear of any populated regions and decided to land near a valley. However, in the back of the ship, near the emergency repair bay, Jasmine climbed out of the landing gear compartment and stayed within the shadows of the storage room. She hid behind several piles of boxes and containers and curled up into a ball. She would need to wait for a good moment to strike.

The two ships landed side by side and Captain Bellmore, with three others, exited the Sith shuttle. "Begin stripping our shuttle for components. We'll do a quick upgrade to this transports systems and then get out of here."

The ramp lift on the transport lowered and Tredmond exited. "Captain!" He saluted swiftly. "Edranus wants this ship repaired and ready to fly before nightfall. He wants to rescue the other landing parties."

"Of course he does." Bellmore sighed. "I only have one tech officer with me, he'll instruct you and your men on what to do. Firstly, let us get the weapons upgraded and online."

Tredmond nodded and ran to the Tech officer, "I have droid onboard. If you have a memory upgrade on hand, we can upload Astromech protocols to it."

"That would be helpful." The tech smiled. "I'll check the shuttle, but you get started on pulling out the turrets cells."

Back on the freighter, Mana and Sebrani faced off at Edranus's side.

"Master, she left. She's done her part. While I'm grateful for the ship, she is still a liability. We don't know where her true loyalty."

Sebrani snapped in return. "I have been exiled from my people. My place is with Edranus, and if he desires me to serve him, than I shall."

"You left him when he was most vulnerable. And now that your own people have shunned you, you think that my master will welcome you with open arms."

"I will suffer whatever punishment he wishes, so long as I…"

"Enough!" Edranus coughed. "Mana, see to the repairs and be sure that Captain Bellmore does not alter my plans. Sebrani, you will stay here and talk with me."

Mana glared at Sebrani, "But Master, I can not leave her with you alone."

Edranus softly smiled back to Mana "It's alright, Mana. Everything will be fine." Mana backed away, and was warmed throughout her heart from his smile and words.

"Yes master." Mana exited and closed the door behind her.

"Now, Sebrani, there are two things I need of you." Edranus smiled as he gathered his strength and stood from the bunk. "First, I need your loyalty."

"Whatever you need of me, master… I will obey."

"Your loyalty will suffice. Second, I need you to work with Mana. She is your superior."

"As you command." Sebrani answered wholeheartedly. She gave herself freely and kneeled before Edranus.

The door to the room parted and Sebrani did not need to see the intruder in order to know who had entered. She pushed Edranus onto the bed and spun on her heels, drawing her lightsaber in an instant.

Jasmine raised her saber and blocked against Sebrani's attack. "So this is the human that corrupted your mind?" She grunted as she pushed Sebrani away. Sebrani stood defensively with her back to Edranus.

"You will not harm him!"

"I see, than he is the one. You said that you met a Sith Lord. It is odd that I do not sense the Force within him."

Edranus placed his hand on Sebrani's shoulder and slowly stepped passed her. "I am a Sith Lord no longer. My powers have been taken from me, and now I see more clearly than before. I shall not become a tool for it again." Edranus walked closer to Jasmine and smiled softly toward her. "Lower your saber, I am no threat to you."

"Master?" Sebrani protested.

"You too, Sebrani." Edranus glared over his shoulder. The two Cathar Force wielders agreed, and powered down their lightsabers. "Good. Now, let us talk."

"Who are you?" Jasmine questioned. She was slightly stunned that he calmed her so easily.

"My name is Edranus, servant of Lord Revan. We came to your world seeking the Tarentatek, but not an ordinary one. Now I should ask who you are."

"My name is Jasmine; Elder of my house and teacher of the Force."

"And what is your relationship to young Sebrani?"

"She was my sister." Jasmine bulked.

"And what would make you severe your ties in such a way? Please, tell me it was not at my expense." Edranus looked to Sebrani and she lowered her head.

"Sebrani killed her teacher, after being corrupted by you. However, I do not see how that is possible."

"Sebrani?" Edranus questioned softly. Sebrani was sulking within herself. Edranus placed his arms around her and held her tightly within his arms. Sebrani was stunned by this act, but welcomed the embrace all the more.

"They were going to kill me, because of your influence, Master. My teacher came at me, but I had to defend myself. I gave in to my primal urges and crushed him. I was not aware that my strength alone could subdue him so easily." Edranus wiped the tear from her eyes, as Jasmine watched in shock.

Jasmine spoke up, "How could you have done this? The power is not within you. You bare such a warm and kind touch toward Sebrani, and I do not sense the Force at all. How could you have led my sister to the dark side?"

"There is where you are mistaken. There is no dark or light side. There is only the Force, and you are either are part of it, or it is a part of you. I now see the difference and I will not let it control me again. Sebrani's deeds must have their price. I will be taking young Sebrani with me, and I ask only that I retrieve my other troopers from your world."

"No. As much as it pains me, Sebrani must pay for her crime…"

"Then exile her." Edranus countered.

"That will not be enough. The elders …"

"I can only ask you this in faith, Jasmine." Edranus walked closer to Jasmine and placed a hand upon her shoulder. Sebrani sulked slightly as Edranus stepped away. "Release her to me, and she will never return. There is no need for her to die."

Jasmine could feel the genuineness of Edranus's words and she looked into Sebrani's eyes. "The decision is not mine. Sebrani knows this. She killed a teacher, and nothing can stay her punishment. I am not one who is above our laws. I tried to find a way for Sebrani to leave, but she lied to her teacher and she lied to me. At that point… I had to agree with the will of the law."

Edranus exhaled softly, "A pity." Jasmine shrieked in pain. Edranus's hand, which was holding onto her shoulder, began to glow brilliantly. Jasmine dropped to her knees, but Edranus never removed his hand. Sebrani watched as Edranus embraced the glow that was melting away from Jasmine and into himself. He was taking her power and consuming it into his own being. He then released her and hovered over her with a sadden expression. Jasmine moaned in pain, gasped for air and rested upon her knees.

"Jasmine, I need her and she needs me. I can not let you kill her no more then I would let you kill me." He looked at Sebrani caringly. "You may think that what I have done to you is evil, Jasmine, but I tell you it is not. What I have done is in defense of who I am and who Sebrani will become. She would not want you to kill her, just as you would not want her to kill you. However, you have left her with that choice." Edranus picked up Jasmine's lightsaber and stepped away from her.

Jasmine painfully raised her head and glared up at Edranus. "My strength… is gone. What… have you done to me? What … are you?"

"I am something that the Force created, and I will harness it, but it will not control me." Edranus walked into a dark corner of the room, and from the shadows he looked at Sebrani.

"Kill her."

Sebrani stood from the bunk and gripped her lightsaber.

Jasmine glared up at her younger sister. "Sebrani, help me fight him or he will …" The swing was swift and deathly precise. Jasmine's head tumbled to the floor, her body slumped into a pile, but no blood spilled from the fused wounds. Sebrani dropped her lightsaber and began to cry. Edranus walked out of the shadow and embraced her once again.

"I did not… I did not want to kill her." Sebrani sobbed. "Yet this feeling came over me. I could not stop myself."

"She was going to kill you, Sebrani. She told you that she could not spare your life. You did what you must. You have a new family now, and I will not shun you for the sake of any laws."

The door to the room opened again and Captain Bellmore stepped through, "My goodness" He balked as he looked at Jasmine's head. "Oddly this does not surprise me. Non-the less, Darth Edranus, Mana says that we are ready to start searching for the others."

"The title of 'Darth' is no longer correct, Captain. For the time being you may address me as General. Sebrani, I will let you deal with your Sister's remains as you see fit." Edranus walked out of the room and headed toward the cockpit.

"I will bury her here, master."

Bellmore huffed as he walked back to the bridge. "Now he has a Vermin Cathar female at his side. Things can't get any worse."

_**To be continued.**_


	5. Destiny

Notes: I was a little lazy this time in spelling and Grammer checking, so you may run into more errors than usual. But that aside, enjoy.  
Soulguard

* * *

**Chapter 5: Destiny**

Sebrani knelt near the mound of dirt and rubbed her hands across the loose soil. Beneath the mound lay the body of her sister, removed from existence by her own hands. There was a moment when she wanted to cry again, to shed one last tear, but she couldn't. Jasmine was going to kill her, yet Sebrani turned the tide thanks to Edranus providing her with pure clarity of the situation.

Sebrani stood from the mound and brushed the dust from her hands and knees. "Farewell, Jasmine. May the Force guide you in the great beyond."

"You done?" Mana questioned as she approached Sebrani from behind. "We need to go."

"Forgive my tardiness." Sebrani brushed passed Mana and continued to the ship. Mana folded her arms and looked toward the mound of dirt that held the body of Jasmine. She then turned and began to follow Sebrani to the ship. They had both lost a family member while serving under Edranus, yet they both seemed unaffected by it.

The shuttle rose into the air, with Captain Bellmore at the helm it was sure to be piloted well. Mana sat at his side and began to search the Sith frequencies. There were a total of six Sith landing parties, and Edranus wanted to find as many as they could. Sebrani told Mana what she knew, that two groups had been found and killed.

Mana thought aloud. "Counting ourselves, that leaves three groups. Captain, take us to the western region." The shuttle sailed true, streaking over the treetops on a course to find any of the landing party survivors. They quickly arrived after traveling hundreds of miles in mere seconds. The first search area lay below them and Tredmond led a scout team, Sebrani joined them in case of an emergency.

Devin rubbed his hand over a tree bark, "Looks like carbon scoring."

"Numerous tracks in this area." Mikal sounded off.

"I found them!" Sebrani shouted, yet at her feet were only corpses. "Edranus will not be pleased." Three Dark Jedi had been slain by what appeared to be a lightsaber. "My people were here."

"They've been dead for nearly two hours." Tredmond examined their bodies and sighed. "Get back to the ship. We have to move on." The search continued and of the missing three landing teams, only one survivor was found, yet he lay very close to death. Mana examined him as Tredmond and Sebrani reported to Edranus.

"One survivor out of fifteen?" Edranus pondered. "I was foolish to divide my forces in such a way. Tredmond."

"General?"

"Tell Bellmore to take us to the next world."

"Yes, General." Tredmond turned and exited the room.

Edranus walked closer to Sebrani and looked into her face. "How are you?"

"Master?" Sebrani did not understand the question.

"From here we will be leaving your home, and you just lost your sister. How does this make you feel?"

Sebrani reflected briefly, but answered quickly. "I am not concerned. I will serve you master, this is my place. While I serve you, I have no other feelings than to obey your will."

Edranus simply smiled at her answer. He then reached out and cradled Sebrani within his arms. Holding her closely and providing her with some form of comfort for her loss. Sebrani once again melted into his caress.

Tredmond walked into the cockpit and addressed Captain Bellmore, "Sir. Edranus wants us to head to the next world."

"Good. It was only a matter of time before those Cather fighters found us again. PD-Y3, upload the probe relay coordinates into the Navigations Computer."

PD-Y3 did as told, beeping his approval as he extended his uplink servo into one of the shuttles numerous data ports.

Bellmore watched as the navigational chart expanded on his terminal. "Excellent. Tell Edranus we will be arriving at the next world in three days. It's a barren world, not much life. Yet the signal is strong."

"Yes sir." Tredmond exited the cockpit as Bellmore's lieutenant climbed into the co-pilots seat.

"Lieutenant, prepare for light speed. Hopefully this world won't be as tragic." The shuttle entered lightspeed and vanished from New Cathoria's system.

- - - - - - - -

In Hyerspace there was very little to do. The crew did mediocre activities in order to pass the time, but three days was considered a short flight. For the Sith Troopers, Tredmond, Devin, and Mikal, they sat around checking ammo and field supplies, while swapping war stories from the Mandolorian wars. Captain Bellmore, his Lieutenant and tech officers maintained the ships heading and maintenance. The Dark Jedi however, found other ways to pass their time.

Two stun batons sparked as they collided. Mana and Sebrani faced off for the second time and once again it was Sebrani that was victorious. She stabbed her baton into Mana's shoulder and Mana crumbled from the pain. Edranus waved his hand and Sebrani backed away from Mana. He walked across the small cargo bay and assisted her to her feet.

"What happened this time?" Edranus questioned.

"She's too fast, master. I can't keep up with her movements." Mana was exhausted and breathing heavily as she tossed the stun baton in frustration.

"Every opponent you face will have an advantage over you, Mana. You must find the opposite of that advantage. If Sebrani is faster than you, then you must find her weakness. I have never met anyone that can defeat speed with speed."

Sebrani walked across the room and picked up the baton. She was just as tired as Mana, and she wiped her brow upon her sleeve. She removed the top portion of her uniform and adjusted her under shirt; making sure that she was not exposing her body. The shirt beneath her robe was form fitting and stained with sweat from the workout. She then walked back to Edranus and Mana, but she received an odd stare from them both.

"What is wrong?" Sebrani questioned nervously. Mana was shocked at how toned she was. Edranus simply stared.

"If you can not match her speed then you must defend yourself against it." Edranus took Mana's baton from Sebrani and then gave it back to Mana. "Remember this well, Mana. There is no shame in retreating. Use that time to think and counter."

"Yes master." Mana walked passed Sebrani and softly punched her in the shoulder. She wanted to hit her harder, but there was no point in being angry; she lost fare and square. She sat on a crate and picked up a bottle of water and lowered her head in thought. "Master, can I ask you a question?"

"Always, Mana." Edranus walked closer to her and sat at her side.

She lowered her head and asked, "have you lost your power?" Mana shyly questioned; she was too nervous to ask the question directly.

Sebrani had finally cooled off and pulled the top of her uniform partially on, leaving it unbuttoned. But she found the question interesting and sat on the floor in front of Edranus and Mana.

Edranus looked to Sebrani as she knelt in front of him. "I assume you have a similar question as well?"

"Yes, master."

Edranus turned and looked into Mana's eyes and smiled softly at her. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I can not sense the force from you. It is almost as if there is nothing of the Force within you …"

Sebrani cut in. "It is as if you do not exist." Mana nodded her head, agreeing to what Sebrani said.

"Both of you, close your eyes." They obeyed. "Now empty your mind. It should be easy for you to feel the flow of the force around you."

"Yes." Mana softly whispered. "I feel it."

"I as well." Sebrani added.

"Now, follow that flow. It is easy, because the Force exists within everything and flows freely from all directions. However, some things are stronger than others. The Force is a driving current, and some currents are stronger. Feeling the Force is a basic principle of the Sith and the Jedi however, what if there is a void within the Force?" Mana scanned the current of the Force and saw what appeared to be emptiness.

She began to cringe at the sight, but continued to focus. "What … what is it?"

Edranus continued. "Look beyond the flow of the Force. Feel beyond the edge of the current."

Sebrani gasped as saw it as well. "It can't be!"

Edranus stood and paced around the room. "Focus on this emptiness. Follow it. Go toward it." Mana and Sebrani stood to their feet and followed the darkness. They could both see it clearly within their minds. It was nothingness. It was a blank slate within the current of the Force, and it had no beginning or end. The Force flowed around it, over it and under, but it could not pass through. "You can not sense it, because the Force fears it. The Force avoids it, and it stays away from it. You can not understand it because you have been taught that the Force is everything, and is within everything. Go toward it. Get closer to it and see for yourselves what this void is. Touch the thing that Force fears."

Mana and Sebrani walked closer toward the darkness in their minds and reached out toward it. They both pressed their hands firmly upon Edranus's chest and they felt nothing; the force did not exist within him.

Edranus placed his hands upon their shoulders, "Continue to watch, and trust me. I will show you what you can not see." Together, Mana and Sebrani watched as a swirling vortex of red began to swell within Edranus.

Sebrani wanted to back away. "Is it the Force?"

Mana wanted to go closer. "Yes, but no. It's something more."

Edranus wrapped his arms around them both, and pulled them closer to him. "Now see what the Force fears." The vortex reached out and touched Sebrani and Mana, consuming them in a tendril of twisting darkness. They felt no pain at first, but the pain began to grow and intensify as the hunger within Edranus began to devour the Force within them.

Sebrani noticed it first, "The Force around me, my Force, it is… it is being consumed!"

Mana fell into Edranus's arms as the pain suddenly became unbearable. "Master, please!"

Edranus pushed them both away, and they tumbled to the ground. Mana struggled to push herself up and rested on her forearms as she looked up at Edranus's towering form. Sebrani was too weak to lift herself, but she was able to look at Edranus as he stared back at them.

"I do not know what has happened to me, but I know that I can feed upon the Force as if it were a meal. And each time I taste the Force, my power become stronger and stronger. This hunger is almost insatiable, but I will not let it control me." He knelt down at Mana's side and ran his hand across her head. Some of her strength was returned to her just by his touch and she was able to stand. With his other hand, Edranus stroked Sebrani's cheek and her energy returned as well. "I will not harm you again, but this was the only way to show you what has happened to me." Mana buried her head into Edranus's chest and held him tightly.

Edranus welcomed her embrace. "I have not lost my power, but it was gone from me. My power has returned yet none can see it nor feel it. Now that you know what to look for, you should be able to the Force clearly from within me. But do not concern yourself with me. Our mission is for Revan, and I will obey my Master. We will find the Tatek beast, uncover its mystery and then we will return to Revan's side. With my power and the secrets of the Dark Side of the Force, the Jedi and the Republic will be destroyed.

Sebrani knelt at Edranus's feet, as he held Mana tightly, and began to renew her vows. "Master. I will do anything you command, and never leave your side. I am your humble servant and I live to obey you." Yet within her heart she made another vow, a secret vow that she dared not to speak aloud. "And I sware I shall remove this darkness from your heart, and reveal the kindness I saw within you."

But suddenly she lost control of her body and everything became dark.

- - - - - - - -

Mana lay silent in her bunk and gazed at the ceiling. She loved him, there was no doubt in her mind about that, but she followed him blindly and she didn't understand why. Edranus was powerful, there was no denying his strength, yet he was not Revan. Revan's power was God like, and the way Revan could gather supporters was inspiring. But what was it about Edranus that made her, and Sebrani, follow him without regard for their own personal safety?

She mumbled to herself, "He could have killed me earlier, but instead of running from him I went toward him." She ran her hand through her short dark hair and sat up from her bunk. Her head started to spin and ache, and she returned to her resting position; she still had not fully recovered from Edranus's Force Drain a few moments ago.

She rolled her head over and saw Sebrani lying in a bunk across from her. "Are you awake?"

"I am now." Sebrani sighed. They had both passed out from the Experience of being drained of the Force, but thankfully Edranus did not fully drain them. He had carried them both to the bunks to let them rest.

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible. I assume you feel the same?"

"I feel like I got hit by mad Bantha. Question for you; why do you follow Edranus?"

Sebrani rolled onto her back and glared at the ceiling, "I do not know."

"He helped you kill your sister, but you still want to travel with him?"

"Yes, and he killed your brother. The last time I asked you this, you told me not to. Do wish to share it with me now, Mana?"

Mana closed her eyes and let the image of Jeckson fill her mind. "My brother was a sore in my side since the moment we escaped to Nar Shaddaa. We were kids fleeing the Mandalorian War. I wound up finding a 'job' as a slave girl to one of the local hutts. It was a harsh four years, but we lived, barely. Jeckson, my brother, was always getting in trouble. Even after I bought our freedom and went to Korriban. It was his idea to join the Sith Academy… and while we were there he caused all sorts of trouble. I saved him more times than he was worth. I was almost happy to see him take on Edranus. He was stupid and deserved to die. He should have known that he couldn't beat Edranus. Everyone knew that Edranus climbed the Sith ranks faster then anyone had. He became Dark Jedi in less then two years."

"You miss your brother, don't you?"

"Yes." Mana dried the lone tear that rolled down her face. "But I will not turn my back on Edranus. Not even for my brother."

Sebrani slowly turned her head and looked at Mana. "I feel the same. My sister sat before me, Edranus commanded I kill her, and I did it without hesitation. He has this control over me that I can not understand. I need to be with him and to serve him. He is my master." Sebrani returned her gaze to the ceiling. "But Mana, he is more to you than just your master. Do you love him?"

"Yes. But he scares me like no other creature I have ever seen."

- - - - - - - -

They had finally arrived at the dusty world deep within the unknown region. Edranus stood in the cockpit as Bellmore piloted the ship into orbit. Behind Edranus stood Mana and Sebrani, closely holding their place at his side. They all peered through the forward visor at the slowly approaching world. It was barren and very few bodies of water could be seen. It was desert world.

Bellmore spun in his pilot's chair and looked up to Edranus. "General, we will be landing near the probe's transmission area. This will put us less than a few parsecs from the source."

"Excellent Captain. Begin to land." Edranus turned to Mana and Sebrani. "I will not make the same mistake twice. We are unaware of the inhabitants of this world so I will leave the majority of our forces to guard the ship. Mana, you know the troops best, therefore I leave you in command of guarding the ship. Sebrani, you will come with me and Corporal Tredmond."

"Yes master." Sebrani and Mana both stated in unison. Edranus walked out of the cockpit and Sebrani followed.

Mana quickly gripped Sebrani by the arm. "Guard him."

"With my life." Sebrani pulled away and Mana looked to Bellmore.

"As soon as we land, begin an active scan of the area. I want to know the moment anything moves; including the wind."

- - - - - - - -

The four tethers lowered the shuttle's ramp completely, and a dusty impact greeted them once the ramp contacted the sand below. Beyond the shadow of the shuttle was the hot desolate sea of dry sandy mountains and dunes. The world was reminiscent of Tatooine, yet it was not smothered by twin suns. Tredmond venture out into the blazing light of the sun and let his data pad adjust automatically to the planets natural time. He released a heavy sigh as he adjusted his light armor's coolant supply.

"It's roughly midday." Tredmond read from his pad. "If we can keep to a set pace, we should arrive within two hours, General."

Edrunas pulled his hood upon his head and stepped into the sun. "Let's move." Sebrani wore a dark Jedi cloak and pulled the hood upon her head as well. The small team set out into the vast wasteland and vanished over the first hill.

- - - - - - - -

"Mikal!" Mana yelled to the back of the ship.

"Sir?" Mikal questioningly yelled back.

"Hurry with those auto turrets!"

"Perfection takes time, ma'am!"

"Really? Is that a fact? Well than, Mr. Perfectionist, how about you stay outside and take the first shift of guard duty with those turrets!" Mana chuckled somewhat wickedly.

"You mean it?" Mikal questioningly cheered. He was excited about the prospect of continuing to adjust the turrets. "Thank you sir! I'll get right on it!"

Annoyed, Mana rolled her eyes. "That wasn't supposed to be a good thing."

- - - - - - - -

"There's a cave." Tredmond pointed into the distance at a dark shadow upon the horizon. He put away his visor and wiped more sweat from his forehead. "At least we'll be out of the sun, General. It's a good place to start looking."

"Yes, but we will also be in the dark." Edranus stepped ahead of Tredmond and stepped into the darkness of the Cave. His eyes quickly adjusted, but he once again relied upon the Force to be his eyes. However, unlike the dark woods of New Cathoria, something was strangely different with his vision. The darkness glowed mysteriously upon his vision and everything was much clearer than before. "Stay close to me."

Tredmond pulled up his night vision goggles and gave Sebrani a vision enhancements head unit. It wasn't as good as the night vision goggles but it would help her see. Sebrani tried to use the Force, but something was blocking her. Like earlier, the cave was filled with the Dark Side and she struggled to focus. She pulled down the head unit and her vision cleared greatly.

After several minutes of walking Edranus stopped at the edge of what appeared to be a larger area of the cave.

Tredmond stepped forward and his foot crushed something. "What the hell? General, there's something … the floor. Uh, this is not good." He had stepped into a pile of animal bones.

"Tredmond, be silent and slowly walk back behind me." Edranus spoke softly and Tredmond lifted his head from the pile of bones beneath his feet. His eyes gazed upward and the figure of a large beast hovered over him. Its foul breath brushed over his body and he stepped backwards; slowly.

The massive creature ignored Tredmond's retreat, but it seemed more concerned with Edranus and Sebrani. Tredmond stopped behind Edranus and powered on his heavy Sith blaster rifle.

Edranus looked the creature over and there was no mistaking it, he had found his prize. "Found you. Tredmond, back away slowly, but move as fast as you can. Get back to the tunnel entrance and set the concussion mine field. We'll lead it to you…"

"_You believe I will fall for such an easy trap, Jedi?"_

The voice came from everywhere, and the group looked around curiously for its source.

"_Do not take me for a fool, Jedi. I will not fall as easily as my younger kin have."_

"This voice, I've heard it before." Edranus whispered. "Are you …"

"_Talking? Yes, Jedi. I speak with the aid of the Force. It is an ability not achieved by the younger of my kin."_

"You have to be kidding me. That Tatek can talk?" Tredmond stared blankly at the towering creature before the group and completely forgot about Edranus's orders; but that no longer mattered.

Edranus stepped closer. "I come with questions. Will you talk with me?"

"_Talk? You come seeking the Dark Side of the Force. You come to study and to destroy. You, a Jedi who is blinded by power, do not wish to talk."_

"I am no Jedi!" Edranus snarled.

"_You are a Jedi. Fool. You simply have not realized it yet. You call yourself a Sith, yet you share your power freely! No, the Dark Side does not cater to your ways. You are a Jedi. I have seen many like you in my thousand year reign in this galaxy."_

"You know nothing about me! You do not know my anger, my need for power and to crush the Jedi Order and the Puppet Republic they try to protect!"

"_And you have yet to understand the will of the Force. You think you can escape the balance? You think you can avoid the Force completely? You tell yourself that you will not let the Force control you, yet you already have."_

Edranus froze, and glared into the massive Tarentatek's eyes.

"_See your past, Jedi. See that you walked the path to the Dark Side of the Force, long before you knew what the Dark Side was. You had no understanding of the balance or what it means."_

The Tatek's eyes flashed and within Edranus's mind he saw his near death on Malachor 5. He saw Revan come to his aid, the ship that carried him from the battlefield, the medics that healed him and restored his life, and then his desire to hate. His need for power, his conquests and training, Edranus saw it all in the blink of an eye. He saw his need to gain more power after Malak humiliated him on countless occasions.

"_Now, understand. You no longer contain the darkness that once swelled within you. Do you still truly desire to crush the Republic? To destroy the Jedi?"_

"Yes! They let the Mandalorians kill my people, my family… my brother…"

"_And your wife."_ Edranus gritted his teeth and fumed at the creature before him.

"_You bury this memory deep within your heart, and you lock it behind the Force. Jedi, you do not seek revenge. What you seek … is justice. This is the balance in the Force. The Jedi Order was wrong in their actions, even they know this, yet they deny it. Many of them are now torn by this action. They are doomed to face their punishment, but it will not be by your hands. I have seen it, Jedi."_

"Not possible! I am not a Jedi and the power I seek is similar to Revan's. If I am a Jedi, then so is Revan."

"_Revan? Revan's role in this is nothing compared to yours. Revan seeks to rule, Revan was consumed by the Dark Side …"_

"Was?" Edranus mumbled.

"… _Revan sought only power to conquer, not to avenge."_

"Has something happened to Revan?" Edranus stepped even closer to the creature and pleaded for an answer.

"_Revan lives, yet is dead. A new Revan is born, and will soon find a new path to follow. The Revan you knew is now lost in a shadow, but I have seen Revan's worth and you are nothing of the kind. You are a Jedi, and you became a Jedi the moment you died to the Force."_

Tredmond interrupted, "General, what does it mean?"

"Master?" Sebrani placed a soft hand to his shoulder and Edranus flinched.

"_So what will it be, Jedi? Will you accept what you have learned, or will you make this… difficult?"_

Edranus lifted his head toward the creature. "Both of you get out of here. I'll deal with this creature and obey Lord Revan's orders, and then I will find Revan and protect my Master from the lies of the Jedi."

"Master, are you sure?" Sebrani questioned as she wrapped her hand around Edranus right elbow; nearly ready to pull him from the cave.

"Go Sebrani. This creature will tell me its secrets, or die."

Tredmond gripped Sebrani and pulled her away from Edranus, leaving him to face the Tarentatek alone.

"I will not let the Force dictate my life. I will destroy the Jedi and the Republic. Now tell me… are you the beginning of the Dark Side?"

"_The beginning? You still do not understand. There is no beginning or end. There is only, the Force. The Force brought you to Revan, the Force brought you to Malak, the Force showed Revan that you needed to be sent away, and the Force brought you to my older kin's Force Aura. It was my older kin that killed the Force within you and showed you the path to Feed upon it. But even in this, you are still a part of the Force Darkness can not exist without the light. The Force has called you, Jedi, to bring balance."_

"If you can not give me what I need …" Edranus pulled up his lightsaber.

"_Your wife joined the soldiers that followed Revan to battle. You joined to follow her …"_

"… give me what I need or I will carve it from your hide." A tear rolled down his face and a swirling light began to swell from within him; a pure light that continued to grow.

"… _you begged her to stay. But she could not. She chose not to. And she died in the battle. It is not your place to seek revenge against the Jedi. Their punishment has already been decided. You seek power, and you have been shown that power, but in order to have that power… you must embrace the Force and all that it exists to do. You begged the Force for power … AND NOW YOU HAVE IT, JEDI!"_

"I … am not ... a Jedi!" Edranus roared as his lightsaber blazed to life. He pushed back the memory of his wife, her death, and he drowned the memory away in the darkness of his mind; trapping the memory in the darkness that swelled through him. The pure light that began to consume him faded, and once again darkness flowed through his veins.

He forced himself to forget her

"_If you will not accept the Force, than you will not gain the true power you seek. But you can not escape the will of the Force, no one can. The Force has brought you to yet another task for the Light Side."_ The Tarentatek stood tall and extended is claws further, preparing to attack the lowly human before it._ "Obey the will of the Force. I told you that you would not talk, and my words have come full circle. You wish to fight me, to slay me and forcefully take what took me a thousand years to gain?" _

"_So be it … Jedi!"_

- - - - - - - -

Sebrani and Tredmond exited the cave and turned to see if Edranus would follow, but no matter how long they gazed into the tunnel, there was no sign of their leader and master. Sebrani pulled the visor from her brow and gave it back to Tredmond.

"What the hell was that thing talking about?" Tredmond muttered as he pocketed the visor. "Balance, Jedi and Sith? It all gave me a headache."

Sebrani continued to look into the cave. "Everything it said made some form of sense, yet there is still much mystery in its words."

Tredmond sat under a rock outcropping, attempting to hide from the suns aggressive rays. "Yeah, like him having a wife. He must have married young."

Sebrani looked at Tredmond curiously. "Yes. His wife."

"I wonder if Mana knew about that?" Tredmond questioned as he checked his rifle's power supply. "Come on General, where are you?" Tredmond looked to the cave entrance and waited for a sign.

"Something is coming …" Sebrani unclipped her saber hilt and glared into the darkness of the cave. A deep rumble filled the area as loose rocks began to fall from the cave's outer wall. Tredmond stood and took aim with his rifle. "Tredmond, find a cover firing position!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tredmond retreated to a nearby rock and took cover behind it. He pulled the butt of his rifle to his shoulder and took aim at anything that moved. He was a skilled marksman, but when it dealt with Jedi and the Force, skill would not matter; it was all luck.

The area continued to rumble as dust exploded from the cave entrance. Something was happening inside and neither of them could tell what. The dust grew dense and heavy as Sebrani and Tredmond glared at the cave entrance, waiting for Edranus to appear, but to the far right of the cave entrance, the wall of the sheer cliff face exploded.

Rocks flew into every direction. Boulders the size of speeders tumbled high into the air. It was as if the mountain had exploded only a few feet away from them, with towering plumes of dirt, sand and rocks. Sebrani dodged the larger boulders and shielded herself from the smaller particles. She stared into the chaos of falling stone and watched as Edranus jumped clear of the dust cloud.

He landed upon a falling boulder and bound to another with it was still in the air. His speed was unimaginably fast. His lightsaber glowed brightly in his hand as he jumped from boulder to boulder. A large rock tumbled toward him and he couldn't dodge it, so he split it in half with his blade. However, the dark claws of the Tatek sprang from the dust cloud and nearly gripped him. Edranus retreated, swinging his saber wildly at the massive claw; his saber could only scratch the creature's tough hide.

The Tatek was slow, yet it could wield the Force like any Jedi Master or Sith Lord. A stream of lightening surged from its massive hands. Edranus guarded against it with his saber, letting his saber absorb and nullify the fury of electricity. But the power behind the lightening storm was still enough to push Edranus into the rock wall. Edranus barely had time to shield himself against the impact, yet he still shouted in pain.

"Master!" Sebrani roared. She glared at the large Tarentatek as it fully emerged from the hole in the rock face, and she snarled as her lightsaber powered to life.

"Are you nuts?" Tredmond gripped Sebrani from behind, wrapping his arm around her neck and pulled her back; while being mindful that her saber was on. "The General is having a hard time fighting that thing, and you want to get involved? You'll only get in his way!"

"I must help him!" Sebrani instantly freed herself from Tredmond's hold.

"You go out there and you'll make the General worry about you. You aren't a match for that thing."

"There is more than one way to assist in battle." Sebrani charged into the fray.

"Damn it." Tredmond followed.

- - - - - - - -

Mana watched from the cockpit as Mikal cheerfully adjusted the auto turrets several yards away from the ship. PD-Y3 floated behind him, assisting in his guard duties. She was in command, and was not going to let Edranus down.

Bellmore walked into the cockpit and brushed passed her. "Sir, it has been two hours since they left. Still no word?"

"No."

"Well, this is the General's first command. He is still learning. He should know that he needs to check in periodically."

Mana looked away from Bellmore and folded her arms across her chest. "He was a Republic Soldier during the war, just like you. He knows what he is doing."

"Than if he does not contact us, should we assume he is dead?"

"No. It means he is occupied and has not been able to make contact."

Bellmore rested in the pilot's seat and sighed heavily. "Your faith in his leadership is blind, Sir. Forgive me for speaking out of line, but you should know this. He should have made contact to inform us of his situation. Revan would not have made this mistake. This was the same problem we had on Cathoria. He went off on his quest and left us to fend for ourselves. Yet he wants us to call him General." Mana silently began to walk out of the cockpit. "Sir?"

"I'm going to walk away now, Captain. Otherwise I would kill you." Mana neared the hatch but it closed in front of her; sealing her inside.

"No, Sir. I can not let you leave just yet." Bellmore stood from the pilot's seat and looked at Mana sternly. She turned and snarled at him. "Despise me all you want, but you know I'm right. The moment you left the _Titan_ everything fell apart. Me and the technicians know this to be true. If it weren't for you being by Edranus's side, he would have died on that miserable Cathar world."

Mana raised her hand and focused upon Bellmore's throat. "Your lack of loyalty is troubling me, Captain. Perhaps you need to clear your head before you say something unnecessary." Bellmore gasped as his neck became tight.

"Kill me… if you will… Mana. But what I say is true!" Bellmore crumbled to his knees, reaching upward in order to pull away the invisible grip around his neck. "You are the reason we have made it this far … not … Edranus. We will serve… you. You should take command. Please … hear me."

A dark grin appeared upon Mana's face as she watched Bellmore suffer with each dieing breath.

- - - - - - - -

Edranus staggered away from the cliff wall as the Tatek swung at him. The creature's claws carved a deep gash in the stone, and Edranus rolled clear. He then turned and Force pushed the gigantic Tatek. The creature roared and stumbled backward in pain. Edranus ceased the moment and charged. He rammed his saber into the creature's leg, stabbing deeply and piercing its thick outer hide. Another roar bellowed from its might jaws and it kicked Edranus away.

Edranus slid several feet on his back before Sebrani caught him. "Master!" Tredmond stood at their side and fired several rifle rounds at the Tatek. The creature raised its hand and blocked the incoming rifle bolts with little effort.

"No fair!" Tredmond yelled in protest.

Edranus glared up at Sebrani, once he cleared his head from the pain. He then gripped her by the neck and hovered over her. He instantly attempted to drain the force from her, but Sebrani guarded herself with a Force barrier she had placed upon herself before entering the battle.

"Give me what I need!" Edranus snarled.

Sebrani lowered her barrier and felt her power drain away, yet something cut between them. She watched as Edranus's face changed ghostly white and he pulled his hand away from her, something had frightened him and he stopped draining her power. The Tatek hovered behind him and Sebrani dived into Edranus as the creature's claw nearly hit him. They tumbled clear and Tredmond continued to fire into the creature with little results. Sebrani pulled Edranus by the collar, and put more distance away from the Tarentatek. They then stopped behind a boulder and took cover.

Tredmond slid beside them and pulled up a detonator. "Block this!" He triggered it and through it at the trailing Tatek. The explosion forced it to stumble, yet it continued to advance. "This is not fair!"

"Master? What's wrong?" Sebrani gripped him and looked into his eyes.

"I … was going to kill you." Edranus sat up and shook his head in an attempt to shake the memory. "No. I wanted to kill you. I wanted to prove it wrong. Killing you would prove my allegiance as a Sith…"

"General… uh… we don't really have time to discuss this now!" Tredmond began to fire constantly at the Tatek as it came closer and closer.

Edranus stood. "It was right. You and Mana are a part of me now. I can't kill you no more then I would kill myself. It is just as I told your sister." Edranus clipped his saber to his belt and walked away from the large boulder as the Tatek lurched at him.

Edranus smiled softly. "Karen."

The monstrous Tarentatek froze merely inches from gripping Edranus within his claws. Trapped in a stasis field, the creature could not move. Try as it might, the Tatek's power was unable to free itself from Edranus's hold. Edranus looked upward at the towering behemoth as it roared in protest.

"I thank you for helping me understand, beast. But it is as you said. It is all the will of the Force."

"_Good. You have begun to understand. Then my last deed to the Force is complete. I can now join my kin and become one with the Force."_

Sebrani watched and felt a sudden change within Edranus. The Force flowed into him from all around and was no longer avoiding him. The Force was freely going to him, and it was not harmful to the natural current. Sebrani lifted her hands and could see that even she was freely extended her Force power into him. She felt no pain, nor did she feel as though she were loosing her power. This was the natural flow of the Force, yet Edranus was able to draw more of it at will. The void, the complete hole that was once Edranus, was now filled with a radiating light, but only those who were Force Sensitive could see it. It intensified so greatly that Sebrani had to stop looking through the Force and use her own eyes.

"_Strike me down, Jedi, and fulfill your Destiny."_

Edranus reached out with both hands and cupped them upward. With one mighty squeeze of his hands, the body of the Tatek twitched and life left it. The creature crumbled to the ground, and a giant red orb hovered above its body. Sebrani watched as the Orb slowly began to fade away and she walked to Edranus's side.

Tredmond walked closer to the Tatek's lifeless husk and kicked it. "I don't know what just happened, and something tells me I don't want to know. But at least this thing is dead."

"Master, the Force flows through you unlike anything I've ever seen."

Edranus ignored her statement. "Tredmond, contact Mana. Tell her to bring the ship to our signal. Tell them that they will need to make more room in the Cargo hold."

"Yes sir, General."

"Sebrani."

"Yes Master?"

"I saw the good within you, and that is why I pushed away from you. That and our connection made me realize that the Tatek was right. A true Sith would not have hesitated to take your power." Edranus once again showed his peaceful smile to Sebrani. "I can not ask you to return with me to Revan's side. I am not sure what will happen once Revan finds out what I have become. But I sense that there is something else waiting. Someone else has gained this power, and uses it for the Dark Side. It consumes as I did before, destroying all life around itself."

"I will stand by you now and forever, master."

"Beyond the stars… there is something else. Someone twisted and determined to destroy. I can feel his power even from here. Things will not get easier, Sebrani. It is about to get much more difficult."

"I sensed the good within you, master, and I knew the risk then. I shall not abandon you now."

- - - - - - -

Mikal stepped from the Ramp as it sealed closed. He then stored the Auto Turrets in a storage locker near the hatch, and headed toward the front of the shuttle. He passed two technicians as they adjusted several sensors, but he continued to the cockpit.

He stepped in the cockpit and nodded. "Turrets are stored and PD-Y3 is on board. We're ready to go. What's the hurry?"

Mana nodded back to Mikal. "We just received a message from the Corporal. Edranus has slain the creature and we're going to collect it." Mana then looked to the pilot's chair. "Captain, take us to Edranus."

Bellmore smirked softly and rubbed the soreness from his neck. "As you wish… master."

**To be continued**


	6. Balancing the Force: Part 1

**Balancing the Force: Part 1**

Tredmond sat on top of the Tarentatek's back and watched as the shuttle floated over head. "How are we going to get this, in there?" He kicked the Tatek's husk and glared at Edranus.

Edranus looked at the shuttle and the beast; it was going to be a tight fit. "Tell them to open the main cargo bay."

Tredmond jumped of the husk and looked up, "Open it up, Devin!" The lower cargo hold parted and the ramp slowly descended and then stopped.

Devin replied back over the communicator, _"That's as far as it will go!"_ Devin peered out of the open hatch and down at the monstrous beast below. "How did he kill that thing?"

Tredmond replied back, _"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."_

"Tredmond, tell the General that it will be a tight squeeze, but we can't take the ship down any further. The rock face is too narrow for this shuttle."

"Understood." Tredmond walked toward Edranus and sighed. "Like we thought, the ship is too wide for this area. Devin thinks the Tatek will fit, but we can't load it from here."

Edranus nodded. "Tell them to get ready. I'll lift it up to them."

"You'll what?" Tredmond smirked.

Edranus reached out and began to focus. He could move the Force freely, wrapping it around the lifeless beast. He then felt the weight of the Tatek upon his arms, and began to make it rise. Slowly he lifted it, using all of his focus to maintain the Force around the creature and take it higher into the air.

"Incredible!" Sebrani gasped.

Tredmond gazed in disbelief. "No way!" He fumbled the communicator in his hand. "Uhh… Devin. Here it comes!"

Devin looked down as the beast began to float towards him. "Damn! Captain, hold the ship steady and prepare to increase vertical lift! The package is coming in."

- - - - - - - -

The shuttle landed just beyond the rock area after receiving the dead Tarentatek carcass. Tredmond, Sebrani and Edranus slowly began to walk back to the ship, each distracted with their own inner thoughts. However, none of the thoughts were as confusing as Edranus's sudden change of heart.

Sebrani, with her complete loyalty, marveled at the new glow that radiated from Edranus' Force Aura. She knew that the good within him would shine through, but never did she imagine it would come so soon, or be so powerful. She watched his stature, his walk, and even his eye movements. His face was no longer twisted by the dark side, and for a human, Sebrani found him to be very handsome. She girlishly shied away, as if she had just done something wrong.

"Your thoughts betray you, Sebrani." Edranus suddenly stated.

Sebrani averted her eyes, nervously trying not to reveal her deepest thoughts. "It is simply this change within you, master. The light side has…"

"Light side?" Edranus curiously questioned. "You think that I have somehow turned to the Light?"

"Yes… master. Is this not what I sense?" Sebrani looked into Edranus's eyes deeply, and suddenly. She was confused by his question.

"There is more to the Force then Light or Dark. Don't let the teachings of your homeland be forgotten, Sebrani. Haven't you been trained to balance the dark and the light?"

"Yes. Wait … master. What are you saying?" Sebrani stopped walking. Tredmond, who was leading the group, turned to see what the issue was.

Edranus paused and smiled to Sebrani as he always had. "My training and understanding would have me choose, Light or Dark, yet there is something within me that chooses neither. Perhaps your people were right in their teachings. Perhaps it is better to remain … neutral."

Sebrani lowered her head, shocked and mortified at these words. "You … you told me to follow you. To follow you and see the power of the Dark Side, and eventually I could posses this power. I swore to help you regain the peace that you had locked away, yet now… now you say that I gave up my life, my world, for nothing!"

Edranus's smile suddenly faded. "The choice you made to follow me was based on my blind obsession and anger. It was not for nothing. It was a change you had to make to set yourself free. And now you must turn back to what you have forgotten. You must remember the words of your teacher and everything you learned."

"Do not say that!" Sebrani stepped away from Edranus; confusion displayed across her face. "I fought to redeem you, to bring you back from the path of darkness. But now you say that darkness threatens to rule me. Me. The one who loyally served you and stood by you even when you ordered my sisters death! The Tarentatek even said that you were a Jedi! How can you … how can you?"

"I can, because I must. This is what you must accept. My pursuit toward the Dark Side may have faded, but my ideals have not." Edranus stepped closer to Sebrani, cutting the distance between them in half. "I never agreed that I was a Jedi. Therefore you can not confuse me with some lowly Jedi or Sith. What I have become, what now resides within me, is simply my passion. What I have discovered about myself and my past, and the future I must pursue, is who you see before you. The Jedi and the Sith all have it wrong. There is only the Force and the path it has for you. I fought to escape its control, but it is impossible. It had to be removed from me in order for me to understand this. I gained the power I needed, because I allowed the Force to return to me."

Sebrani lowered her head in despair, still confused about what Edranus was saying, and what he was. "Was my sister's death in vain? Did I kill her for no reason because I followed you blindly?"

"No. You never followed me blindly. As I said then, I say now; had it not been her, it would have been you. She would have killed you because of the laws of your people." Edranus stepped closer to Sebrani and attempted to calm her. He placed his hands to her shoulder but Sebrani pushed him away.

"I … don't understand this. There is something about you that I … something that I can not accept." Sebrani pushed passed Edranus and ran toward the ship. Edranus watched as she ran, and he could sense the heaviness upon her heart and mind. The Force was pushing her away from him because of her adherence to the Dark Side.

Tredmond stood at Edranus's side and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "General, I mean no disrespect, but I sort of agree with her. This is all very confusing."

"I know, Corporal." Edranus began to walk toward the shuttle and Tredmond followed. "It's confusing, and at the same time it all seems very simple."

"General, do you mind if I ask… who's Karen? You said the name when you were fighting the Tatek."

Edranus paused suddenly, but then continued to walk. "Yes, Corporal. I do mind."

- - - - - - - -

Sebrani stepped onto the lift, and pressed the controls to raise it into the ship. It quickly pulled her upward as she paced from side to side. She was still torn between Edranus's words, his actions, and the powerful Aura that surrounded him. Somewhere during their travels together, Sebrani had fully embraced the Dark Side and she could no longer discern the differences within Edranus. Was he good or evil? This was all she could comprehend, yet the instructions of her Teacher filled her mind. His teachings no longer made sense to her, yet only a few days ago it all seemed perfectly clear. She had be trained to remain neutral within the Force, to not allow the influences of the Dark or Light side to sway her powers. Simply, she was trained to find the balance within the Force. But now, she was much to consumed within the Dark Side to understand everything she had been taught.

"What has happened to me?" Sebrani thought to herself. She rubbed her head aggressively hoping that the sensation would calm her, but it didn't. She wanted to lash out, to hit something or to fight, to unleash the aggressive Cathar nature that she had been trained to suppress. The ramp stopped with a soft his and Sebrani opened her eyes, and paused at the sight before her.

"Mana?"

Mana slowly stepped passed the Sith Troopers standing before her, lowering their weapons slowly. "I felt the change the moment it happened. And luckily, you have also felt it. Despite my history with him, Edranus is no longer fit to lead us."

"Mana … you do not know what you are saying. Edranus is…"

"Edranus has turned to the light side! And that is all that matters. He has turned against Revan and that is unforgiveable." Mana stepped closer to Sebrani. "Do you stand with Revan, or Edranus?"

Despite all that she knew, all that she could understand about Edranus and his new power, she felt something that made Mana's words clear and understandable. The Dark Side was absolute, and power ruled absolutely. Her loyalty swayed like a grass in the wind, and she no longer felt any adherence to the thoughts that were clouding her mind.

"Tell me more." Sebrani curiously stated.

- - - - - - - -

Edranus paused as his neared the ship. He gripped Tredmond's shoulder and held him at bay. The disturbance in the Force was heavily weighted, but it was increasingly negative. He could feel them all, everyone aboard the ship, and they were all creating a dense aura of darkness. This was not unusual for Sith crew, yet it was much different then before. Only moments ago, everyone was eager to work together to achieve a common goal, but now there was malice and contempt for each other. Something was causing a great disturbance within his team, and Edranus felt that it was all against him.

"General, what's wrong?"

Edranus removed his hand from Tredmond's shoulder and simply smiled. "Nothing. Let's go." The ramp lowered to the ground and they both boarded. It began to lift them up and Edranus glanced upward into the gazing eyes of Mana. They said nothing to each other, but Edranus knew that something had happened. Once they reached the top and the ramp sealed closed, Edranus looked around for Sebrani, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He looked to Mana, "Report."

"Ship is ready for dust off. The Captain has laid in the course to the Star Forge, and we will arrive in six days." Mana calmly stated. She was off balance however, and Edranus felt it. She was hiding her thoughts and attempting to keep him from reading her mind. Edranus didn't force the issue, he could have easily broken down her mental wall, but he wanted to see what was really going on. Edranus walked further into the ship as Mana pressed the com button on the wall. "Captain. Take off."

The ship began to slightly jostle as the shuttle lifted into the sky and away from the planet's surface. Mana quickly followed Edranus and gripped him by the hand, pulling him toward the ship's crew quarters.

"Mana?" Edranus questioned but received no answer.

Mana quickly looked into the room and made sure it was empty and then pulled Edranus inside, sealing the door behind them. She nervously began to fidget with her thumbs and she paced around the room. Something wasn't right. Edranus peered deeply into her mind and saw the confusion within.

"Mana?" He pressed her questioningly, as if forcing her to acknowledge him.

She snapped to attention. "Forgive me, master. I … I don't know what … what I was thinking."

"Calm yourself, Mana. Clear your thoughts and tell me what's wrong."

Mana stopped pacing and folded her arms across her chest. "Captain Bellmore said something to me while you were out." Mana inhaled deeply calming herself and allowing herself to think freely. "He said that you were not fit to lead us. He convinced me that I … that I should take your spot at Revan's side."

Edranus held his peace and waited for her to continue.

Mana looked away. "I believed him.You let our ship get destroyed, and hundreds of your soldiers died. Bellmore said that you do not have the leadership ability needed for such a task. They were all ready to fight with me … against you. But at the last moment, I … I made them … I told them to leave, and return to their duties. Master, forgive me. I don't know what came over me. Bellmore, he was so convincing, he made me think that I had the power to defeat you. He…"

"That's enough, Mana." Edranus softly added. "Faith in your leader is something that is earned. But I have not forgotten that my crew is based on Sith teachings; the strongest shall rule."

"I have shown my weakness, master. I was afraid of you, and I knew I couldn't win. You may punish me however you see fit."

Edranus smiled softly as he stepped toward the com panel. "Captain, once we've entered hyperspace, come to the crew bunks to discuss the next phase of our mission." Edranus reached out with his hand and Mana's lightsaber pulled away from her arm guard. It flipped end over end, and into his hand. He depressed the com and then looked to Mana. "Sit down till he arrives." Mana obeyed and silent sat on the nearest bunk. A few moments later the door parted and Captain Bellmore confidently walked through.

"I'm here as ordered, General."

"Bellmore, Mana has told me something most disturbing." Edranus smirked. "She says that you told her to take command. Is this true?"

Without hesitation Bellmore proudly responded, "Yes. You have made several mistakes while in command. While you may have been successful in retrieving the Tarentatek, you failed all of the members of your command."

Edranus walked away from Bellmore and stood against the opposite wall. "Mana, have you anything to say?"

"No, master. As I told you, I agree with him. However I would never try to overthrow you!"

Edranus nodded his head, agreeing to what they had both said. "Perhaps I did make mistakes. Perhaps you are both correct. Perhaps Mana should be in charge. However, the rules of the Sith apply here, as you are all Sith troopers. So command belongs to the one with the most power." Edranus began to walk toward Bellmore and held out Mana's lightsaber. "And by Sith law, that would be me."

Edranus stepped forward toward Bellmore, and held the blade of the saber at his throat. But the door slid open and another lightsaber crashed into his and pushed it down. Sebrani stepped into the room, her lightsaber firmly held against Edranus, while Bellmore smiled wickedly.

"Believe what you want, Edranus. Kill him, master. I will be in the cockpit." As if a switch had been tripped, Mana stood from the bunk as the word 'Master' echoed in her head. Bellmore walked out of the room, and Edranus could only watch. He felt a quick something at his side, and realized that his lightsaber had been pulled away. He ducked as Mana swung toward his head. Another swing from Sebrani swept toward his side, he was barely able to dodge. He quickly pushed them both away, sending the two of them slamming into the bunks across the room.

Edranus watched as they both staggered to their feet. "Mana… don't do this." Yet his words fell upon deaf ears. Mana and Sebrani sprang forth, their lightsabers held high, and determination swelling within their eyes.

- - - - - - - -

_Several Hours Ago_

Bellmore gagged as he recovered his breath. Mana had taken him to the edge of death, but spared him. He frowned sternly at her as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Mana hovered over his cowering form, "Tell me more of what you think."

"You have all the leadership qualities needed, to lead. Edranus is simply Revan's lap dog. Despite your affection toward him, you will never be able to make him forget his wife." Mana frowned at the words but let Bellmore continue to speak. "He uses you simply as a second attempt at finding something he lost, but he will never let her go. He is using you. However, you can prove to Revan that Edranus is not worthy of this command, and crush him before he tosses you to the side. You've seen how he caters to that lowly Cathar vermin."

"And you are talking nonsense. Edranus may not be a skilled leader, but you can not ignore his power. There is no one here who can best him. And my 'relationship' with him is none of your concern. This conversation is over." Mana's lightsaber glowed to life.

"And if I told you that I can make it possible for you to beat him, what would be your answer? Let me show you." Bellmore pulled a small device from his pocket and smiled. "This can greatly increase your power. Place it within your bio regulator and feel the power it gives you, and then tell me if you still believe that he can not be beaten." Bellmore passed it to Mana and she examined it closely. It seemed to be nothing more than a simple reflex package used to boost physical abilities, yet it had been modified.

"It will take more than this to beat him…"

"It is more than it seems, I assure you."

Lured by the promise of power, Mana slipped the item into her belt holster and it instantly began to inject its payload into her blood stream. But the results were not what she was told it would be.

Bellmore smiled as he watched Mana's pupils fully dilate. "First, we need that Cathar to side with you… Master. Convince her that we must kill Edranus. I will deal with the Troopers. I will obey you, Master. Do you understand, Master?" His words twisted within Mana's head. Calling her 'Master' yet fully ordering her around as if she were a slave; a puppet to his will.

"Yes, Bellmore. I understand perfectly. Edranus will die." Mana smirked wickedly, her mind and body completely folding to Bellmore's mind altering device. Her mind was numb and free to any form of suggestion.

Bellmore turned to his seat as the com channel came to life. _"This is Corporal Tredmond, Darth Mana, do you copy?"_

"I copy you, Corporal. Report."

"_I don't know how, but Edranus found and beat the Tarentatek. Track my signal and bring the ship."_

"Understood." Mana nodded and Bellmore closed the channel. "It begins."

- - - - - - - -

Edranus stepped back as Mana stood to her feet and rubbed her head frantically. He had just defended himself against a nearly endless assault from Mana and Sebrani. He watched as Sebrani gathered herself for another charge, but he could see that the confusion within Mana was staggering. Her mind was jumbled, shattered, and chaotic, and Edranus could sense it all. Her ability to wield the Force was slowly fading, and her ability to focus was incomprehensible. She walked back and forth and nearly swung her lightsaber at Sebrani.

"Mana, gather yourself!" Sebrani roared in protest. "I cannot do this without you!" Edranus didn't hesitate to take advantage of this distraction. He pounced, leaping across the room and gripping the hilt of Sebrani's saber. He drove his knee deeply into her stomach, catching her off guard and subduing her in one quick attack. She crumbled to the floor and blacked out.

Edranus then turned his attention to Mana, blocking the wild swing from her lightsaber, and than froze her in place with a stasis grip. She froze, yet the uncontrolled aggression within her snarled to be free from the Force holding grasp.

Edranus stepped closer and glared into her eyes. All he could see was hate and confusion, and he didn't understand why. It had come so suddenly and Edranus could not believe that this was the woman that swore her soul to him only a few days before.

"Did I do something to bring you to this, Mana?" Edranus pleaded. He knew that the stasis field would only hold her for a few more moments. "Was it my decision to take Sebrani with me and leave you here, or did Bellmore say something more? Did he say something to turn you against me? I … I can't do this without you Karen…" A slip of the tongue, but none the less he had said it. That moment slipped away from him as the name of his dead wife flowed from his mouth. Edranus froze and watched as the Stasis field around Mana vanished.

She staggered forward blankly gazing at him as a tear rolled from her eyes. Not even the mind control could keep her from feeling the heartache of hearing Edranus call her by his departed wife's name. The mind device feed off of this sensation and increased its hold upon her, using what she had just felt against her.

"You were going to use me!" Furious, Mana attacked. Blindly, she swung her lightsaber in wide arcs, slashing the wall, ceiling and floor of the bunks. Edranus easily dodged her attacks, and even though he knew it would be pointless he attempted to put another Stasis field around Mana. She easily resisted the duplicate attack, even in her weakened condition.

Sebrani shook the cobwebs from her head and rubbed the bruise upon her stomach. She looked up as a wild swing from Mana scorched the deck beside her. She rolled clear and reached for her lightsaber; ready to assist Mana in Edranus's fall.

Edranus reached out and pulled the saber away from Sebrani. As it floated toward him he cut the hilt in half, and returned to defending against Mana. Sebrani slammed her fist to the ground. Without her blade, she stood no chance of fighting against Edranus.

"You swore to me… you swore that you would not turn against me!" Mana blindly roared. Confused and manipulated by the device attached to her side, she angrily spat words that had no logical connection to what she was truly thinking. "I gave my life to you! Yet you call her name!" Her mind was being filled with hatred, spewing words that only increase her anger. This was the power of the mind device given to her by Bellmore. She lunged forward, and trapped Edranus in a corner. He reared back to block against another wild swing, but his arm hit the wall. He blocked Mana's lightsaber yet he couldn't maneuver. He pressed his thumb to the power control, yet it didn't turn off fast enough.

Mana fell upon the blade and slumped into his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no…." Edranus dropped the powerless hilt and cradled her waist. He then cupped her head close to his chest. He slid down the wall as Mana drew upon her last breaths, and faded from life. Her body went limp, lifeless in his arms, and his own lightsaber fell from her hands. There was a cold sense of irony that she was killed by her own saber, but this was the furthest thing from Edranus's mind. "You can't. Don't die. Mana."

Sebrani gripped Mana's lightsaber and hovered over them. She watched as Edranus pulled at her lifeless body, reaching for her personal communicator, and attempt to call someone to help. But even if someone with medical training came, there was nothing that could be done for Mana. The saber wound was through the heart.

Sebrani powered on the lightsaber, but Edranus didn't care. She stepped closer, but Edranus didn't care. She raised the blade to swing, but paused as she watched at tear roll from his eyes. She listened as Edranus pleaded for someone to come and help her, but no one answered the com. The door flung open and Tredmond stumbled in.

"What in the hell?" Tredmond stumbled across the room and examined Mana's wounds. "What happened, General?"

Edranus could barely form words, so Sebrani stepped forward and turned off the lightsaber she held; Mana's saber. "She was tricked into doing something she never would have done. And so was I." She leaned over and placed a hand on Edranus's shoulder and she was instantly pulled into his mind again. She could see it, just as she did before; the perfect balance of light and dark within him. Edranus was no longer the dark storm of chaos she saw when she first touched him. Now he was calm and balanced, not light nor dark, he was something in between. Sebrani remembered when she began to change. It was when she first touched him and saw within him. That moment she was on her home planet, struggling to find a way to escape from him, it was the moment she saw into his tormented will that she gave in to him. She became dark in order to align herself with him. She understood now, she felt the change wash upon her, and soon she would began to realign herself with him. The closer her contact to him, the closer their alignment would be. But what was this bond they shared and what would be its affect? Sebrani pulled away, releasing Edranus's shoulder and stepped back.

Sebrani looked to Tredmond and pulled her cloak upon her head. "Can you fly this shuttle?"

Tredmond looked at her curiously. "Of course, but the Captain is…"

"Stay here, Tredmond, and watch after my … my master." Sebrani turned and walked out of the cabin. The door closed behind her and Tredmond sighed heavily.

"General. I'm sorry. She's dead." Tredmond could only watch as Edranus pulled Mana's body even closer, fighting against the anger and pain in his heart. "Did, Sebrani do this, Sir?"

With his head buried into Mana's shoulder, Edranus simply muttered, "No. I did."

Sebrani slowly walked passed the technicians and the troopers as she made her way toward the cockpit. She watched as Captain Bellmore spun in his chair and looked at her.

"Is it done?"

Sebrani left the hood upon her head, cloaked mysteriously in the dark aura. "No. He still lives. But he is in no condition to fight. He has lost the will to fight once he killed Mana."

Bellmore stood. "Mana is dead and you stand here as if everything is fine? If given time he will regain the strength to fight! Get back there and kill him. Finish what Mana started!"

"Who are you?" Sebrani softly questioned. "Why and how did you convince Mana to turn against her master? This is more than a Sith trying to gain power. This is some form of trickery."

"Mana started this …"

"No." Sebrani interrupted. "No she did not. She loved him. She loved him more than she loved herself. Yet you sat idly by and waited. What were you waiting for? When the battle began, you said you would help, yet you did nothing. Now, that I have cleared my mind of confusion, I feel that somehow you put Mana up to this." Bellmore backed away, struggling to maintain his usually calm persona, but Sebrani pushed deeper into his mind. "Tell me, Captain, what is your role in this betrayal?"

Bellmore could feel Sebrani's power diving into his mind, searching, seeking, and tearing away at the thoughts he was having. Anger, hatred, trust, lust, love … Sebrani tore it all way in order to find the true meaning.

"As I said, it was Mana." Bellmore gripped his temple, fighting off the invasive probe.

Sebrani focused. "And within your mind… I see … a device. You gave it to Mana. She took it freely and … you used her feelings against her."

"Kill her!" Bellmore screamed as the two technicians pulled out their blasters, but before either of them could fire at Sebrani, she had already severed their heads. Bellmore stepped back and quickly drew his blaster and fired one bolt, thinking he had caught Sebrani off guard. She blocked it with her open palm and reflected it back at him. The blaster bolt struck him in his hand, forcing him to drop his blaster. He grunted in pain and backed away from Sebrani.

She glared at him from the shadows of her hood. "Why?"

Bellmore held his hand and answered directly. "Because it is the way of the Sith. But so long as you Force wielders exist, I will never rise to the top as I should. This was my chance. My chance to show Revan that even a normal Trooper could complete difficult assignments. But I needed the Tatek's corpse first. Controlling Mana was simple, her love for him was blinded by your presence, and then he changed after fighting the Tatek. That only made things easier." The hiss of a lightsaber cut Bellmore's words short.

"This hilt belongs to Mana. It is only justifying if it be the one that cuts you down." Sebrani heard footsteps behind her and turned just as two Sith Troopers began to fire with their rifles. She blocked the massive weapons as best she could but two rounds slipped through and struck her across the leg. She stumbled and Force pushed the two Troopers away. She then turned as Bellmore picked up his blaster, and she stabbed him through the chest. She pulled the saber from the wound and cut off both of his hands. She stood and gasped at the pain in her leg, but she knew that it wasn't going to stop her. Bellmore tilted forward and landed face first upon the cockpit deck.

Another blaster volley scorched the wall of the cockpit and Sebrani darted into the mix. There were three more Sith Troopers to deal with, and they were all wearing their full battle armor and helmets. She dodged quickly into the open compartment and the Troopers couldn't keep up with her speed. She slashed one of them across the waist cutting his torso in half. The other pulled up a long Vibrosword and attacked. His ability to fight with the weapon was honorable. The vibrosword was designed to resist the lightsaber. While it was not as powerful as the Jedi and Sith weapon, the vibrosword was useful for anyone with adequate dueling abilities; this trooper was well prepared. Sebrani, hindered by the wound in her leg, jousted against the man and was easily able to defend against his attacks. However, she couldn't muster the leverage to attack. The other trooper fired at her from the side, and she found him to be an easier target. She quickly side stepped the sword baring Trooper and stabbed the other.

"Mikal!" The sword barring Trooper shouted as he watched his partner crumble. Sebrani instantly recognized the name and the voice that said it. She had just killed Mikal and Devin was the Trooper holding the vibrosword. "You Cathar bitch!" Devin, the old and experienced trooper, charged Sebrani again. Sebrani raised her saber and the two weapons collided.

- - - - - - - -

Tredmond stood at the door ready to fling it open and rush out to assist his team. "What is she doing?"

"Correcting a mistake." Edranus whispered.

"General, she's killing my men! I can't stand here and do nothing!"

"You leave this room and she will kill you."

Tredmond looked down at Edranus with a curious gaze. "You told her to do this?"

"No. But she feels that this is what needed to be done. They tried to kill me. Mana and Sebrani. They attacked me as if I had betrayed them. She went to find out why, and this is the result. You weren't involved in this, Corporal. But if you go out there and assist your men, you will die."

Several blaster bolts echoed beyond the door, and Tredmond instantly recognized the sound of Mikal's modified Sith Rifle.

Tredmond jumped up and pressed his ear to the door. "Mikal." He pulled his personal com from his pocket and called out. "Devin, Mikal, get to the back of the ship. This isn't our fight! We will work with the General! Copy?" No answer returned. Where they dead or unable to answer because they were in the heat of combat? He quickly slapped the wall door control and it slid open.

"Corporal, this is combat situation and she is surrounded by the enemy." Edranus looked up as Tredmond began to walk out. "If you go out there, there is no telling what will happen."

Tredmond ran into the main compartment as Devin valiantly fought against a wounded Sebrani. He spotted Mikal's body lying lifeless on the deck and he ran closer.

"Stop it!" Tredmond shouted. Sebrani backed away from Devin, but he rumbled towards her again. "Devin, that's an order!"

"She killed Mikal and the others!" Devin aggressively replied. "We'll be next if we don't stop her!"

Sebrani roared back, "you sided with the Captain against Edranus!"

Tredmond pleaded, "So did you, or have you forgotten?" Sebrani lowered her head in shame. Tredmond stood between them. "We are going to work with Edranus from now on. I don't know what happened while we were gone, and at this point it doesn't mater. We have always supported the General, and that can't change."

"Bellmore lied to you, Devin. He lied to all of us. My master is not going to betray you. I made a mistake and fell from the path; my oath to my master."

Tredmond walked closer. "No one else has to die. The captain started this, and now it's over. Lower your weapon. That's an order." Devin slowly lowered his vibrosword and walked to Mikal's body. Sebrani powered off her lightsaber and exhaled deeply. She then began to limp back to the cabin.

Tredmond watched as she walked off. "Sebrani. We'll clean things up. But I want you to remember what happened here." She simply nodded, and continued to walk toward the back of the ship.

Devin pulled off his helmet and cursed beneath his breath. "She killed the entire command crew before I even knew what was happening."

"Be thankful she didn't kill you." Tredmond sighed as he knelt over Mikal's body. "Poor kid."

"I don't trust her, Sir." Mikal added sternly. "She turns sides too fast. What's to stop her from turning against us again?"

"From what I can understand, so long as she's close to the General, she'll stay loyal to him." Tredmond rubbed his chin in thought. "Since Mana is dead, I don't thank we'll have a problem with Sebrani. However, I'm worried more about the General. If either of them is going to go off the deep end, it might be him."

"I say we jump ship. It'll be six days till we get back to the Star Forge. We may not make it alive with those two onboard."

"Let's not be too hasty." Tredmond laughed. "Don't forget, Bellmore started this uprising, and unless we try to cross them we should be fine."

"Too many 'what if's' for my taste." Devin sulked. "From what I've gathered, you never trust a Sith Lord."

"Well, no need to worry about that. They aren't Sith ... I think."

- - - - - - - -

Edranus held Mana close; her body began to grow colder by the moment. Soon all that would be left of Mana would be a cold lump of human flesh. He didn't want to loose her. He didn't want to forget her the way he lost his wife.

"Karen." He mumbled softly.

Her memory was so distant. The way she felt, how she talked and laughed, her smile… everything was distant. Darkness had washed her memories away, and he had fought to replace Mana as the new love in his life. They had not shared much time together, and their feelings were never shared. Edranus recalled the one passionate night they shared together on the Cathar world. It was after they had capture Sebrani, and it was that night that they shared their unspoken bond, however it was now just a memory; but a memory that he did not want to forget.

"What can I do?"

"_Who are you asking?"_ Through his mind the voice echoed.

"Who is this?" Edranus whispered to himself.

"_Across space and time, you have felt me and my presence. You have called out to a distant wind, and now you ask whom it is you speak. How fickle your mind is. Though you may have reason to ponder 'how' you are talking to me."_

"Are you, another of the Tarentatek's?" Edranus questioned.

"_There it is. This explains to me the heart of your power and why it radiates even from my seclusion on the far side of space. The beast that Revan has sent you to acquire? No, I am not. But a powerful ally I can be, if you trust me."_

"Trust in what I can't see? Unless you wield the Force from beyond the grave …"

"_Beyond the grave? You think that you have contacted me from beyond death? You think to highly of yourself. Or perhaps… you did not know that you could do such a thing." _

"Who are you?"

"_Your mind, it is filled with pain yet you cling to something very dear to you. Deeper I must look into you and your being. Let me see the pain that consumes you. Yes… there it is … a woman. Life has left her yet her Force Aura is … bonded to you. She is holding on to you, even in death. If you want her, I can show you how."_

"Please… tell me!"

"_It is not a difficult thing for you to achieve. You have done it before, but now you must do it again. Feel her Force power before it fades. Call upon it, and seize it within your grasp. Make her a part of you by embracing her Force Aura. You will be together, as she will become a part of you."_

Edranus focused and sensed the dwindling Aura swirling from Mana's lifeless form. The Force that made up her very being began to flow away, drifting into the drifting flow of the Force. If he left her alone, she would simply become one with the Force, yet if what the voice was saying is true, Mana did not want to go. As he has done only twice before, Edranus drew the Force from Mana's dead body and feed upon it. He could feel her within him, her mind swirling into his own, becoming one and the same, yet Edranus was still himself. He could feel Mana's emotions; her joy and fears.

"_And now, you are one. Yet you will not hear her, you will not see her, you can only feel."_

"Thank you." Edranus smiled. The door opened and Sebrani hobbled inside. Edranus laid Mana's form on a nearby bunk and stood over her. "How did you know?" He thought to himself.

"_Your pain called out to me. And now, I ask a favor. Join me."_

Edranus looked at Sebrani as she slowly sat on the opposite side of the room. He thought within himself, "I must report to my master first."

"_To Revan? I gave you the means to hold close the feelings of your departed love, yet you seek to face something you are not yet ready for. You must not go to Revan's side, not now. The Revan you knew is no more. Malak is even now in the midst of fleeing Revan's vengeance. Revan is now too far from you, and there is no longer any place for you to stand."_

"What has happened?"

"_Come to me, and I shall reveal all. But going to the Star Forge now, would only result in your doom."_

"How do you know so much?"

"_Again you question, yet my answer remains the same."_

"I contacted you, and you aided me. I will trust you for now, yet if you cross me or anyone within my team, you will suffer."

"_I only ask that you Join me in my cause… you may know of it."_

"Tell me."

"_Our goals are the same, while you are indifferent to the cause you still believe in achieving it. Together, we can defeat the Jedi council."_

The words sent a chill down Edranus's back, remembering his vow to see them pay for their actions. "Who are you and where can I find you?" There was something about this voice that he needed to submit to, and the Force was calling him to go there. Was this the voice of the person he sensed not too long ago?

"_It is the world where your power was first discovered. It is the world where your first life ended and your second life was born. It is the world where darkness now reigns and a new life still awaits you. Come to Malachor 5 and I will find you. I have an academy here and pupils that train in the dark arts. My name is Traya, and I will be your greatest ally."_

To be continued.

* * *

**Notes: Deeper into the mind of torment we go as the will of the Force and Edranus's mind collide. What is Traya's part in all of this? Well now, have you ever wondererd "how" Traya knew so much about the Void in the Force? She had a reason for searching for the Exile in KotOR 2... perhaps she encountered another hole in the force before. And don't be surprised by what is coming up next... because it isn't what you think.**  



	7. Balancing the Force: Part 2

**Balancing the Force: Part 2**

Sebrani found a comfortable location in the corner of the room, and watched as Edranus gently laid Mana's form upon a bunk. He held her cautiously, treating her body as if it were a fragile child. Sebrani could only watch, as pain continuously shot up and down her leg. The blaster wounds would need to be dealt with, yet now was not the time to worry her master over such trivial matters. His heart had been broken… again. She opened the emergency med kit she had picked up on the way to the cabin, and began to treat the wounds herself. Across the room, Edranus seemed distant, distracted, as if he were talking to someone, but Sebrani let it pass. She turned her attention back to her wounds.

The thin gel layer she covered her wound with, instantly began to heal the seared flesh, however the pain was tremendous. Field med kits were not designed for comfort; they were designed to get you on your feet, fast. Sebrani swore that she could hear her skin sizzle. She grunted under the pain and hadn't noticed that Edranus was slowly approaching her. She had only noticed him when he touched her; placing his hand upon her exposed skin. She glared at him sternly as he examined her wound.

This was her master. This was a man of many sides, and none seemed to fit him. Was he good or bad? What made him so special to her? Twice she had tried to escape his will, and twice she had failed. However, during each instance of attempting to escape from Edranus, she had found herself running back to him. She ran away when he vanished in the dark depths of the forest on New Cathoria, and she turned against him when Captain Bellmore attempted turned the crew against him. But each time… each time she found herself pulled back to his side.

She needed him, and she did not understand why.

Edranus's hand gently slid up the inside of her thigh, and the gesture sent a warm sensation throughout Sebrani's body. Edranus was merely examining her wound, yet Sebrani felt as though she could become lost in the moment. She was young and had never known the touch of male in this way; she had not yet reached the desired age for breeding amongst her people. Although she was considered an adult, Sebrani was still a few years away from being a 'desirable' mate, as male Cathar liked for females to be older, feral, aggressive, and fully independent. Other than physical appearances, the Cathar shared many similar human traits and cross breeding had been documented; however this would not be the case.

Sebrani placed her hand upon Edranus's and slowly pushed it away. As attractive as he was, Edranus was her master and could be nothing more.

"Are there any other wounds?" He questioned.

Still slightly stimulated from Edranus's simple gesture, "No, master. That is the only one." She adjusted her cloak, and covered herself respectfully. Her eyes then turned to Mana's lifeless form across the room. "I am sorry I could not stop this from happening. I broke my vow and my trust to you, and because of it…"

"Don't trouble yourself." Edranus stood and picked her up from the floor. Cradling her in his arms, Edranus carried her to a nearby bunk and gently placed her upon it. "Rest. I'll take Mana's body to the medical bay and place her in hibernation. Also, be prepared because we are no longer going to the Star Forge."

"Master?"

"We're going to Malachor 5." Edranus gently lifted Mana and carried her out of the room. Sebrani hated to see him leave, yet she had to deny her own feelings. Edranus loved Mana, and she loved him in return. Sebrani accepted this and she knew that she was only a servant; nothing more. Yet with Mana's death came the hope that perhaps Edranus would find a new place in his heart for her.

"Stop this." She muttered aloud in the empty cabin. She curled up into a ball and buried her head into the corner of her pillow. "I am his servant, he is my master. Whatever he commands I will do and that is the way it must be." Mana's body had not yet been buried, but Sebrani was already thinking of taking her place at Edranus's side. She did not want the thoughts, or the desire, of replacing Mana. However, the soft sensation of Edranus's hand touching her thigh once again surfaced in her mind. His warm, gentle gesture swirled throughout her and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Edranus pulled the thin sheet over Mana's head and stared at her for a moment. He leaned over her body and placed his forehead to hers. Through the thin covering he could still feel her weight as he lifted her head slightly. This would be his last moment to touch her and to feel her body against his. He gently laid her head back upon the table and looked around the medical room. The medical bay was small and only two beds occupied it. It was a small shuttle, but the room was adequate. On the opposite side lay a young Sith Assassin, wounded and connected to a life support unit. Edranus had almost forgotten about the one survivor from New Cathoria. He did not know the young man, but he only knew that he was amongst the Sith he had sent to search for the Tarentatek on Cathoria.

Edranus looked to his monitor, checking the man's vitals, and saw that he was healing; however very slowly. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Mana's body and the wounded Sith Assassin to lay in peace.

Edranus made his way to the cockpit as Tredmond and Devin sat quietly. "Corporal, we'll need to change our heading."

Tredmond looked at Edranus awkwardly. "I thought we were going back to the Star Forge, General?"

"Plans have changed. We need to go to Malachor 5."

Devin's heart sank and Tredmond simply stared at Edranus blankly. "General, there's nothing on Malachor 5. It's a dead rock. Revan's command team made sure of that."

Devin looked up. "I was with Bao-Dur when we set the Mass Shadow Generator. We watched that world die, General. There is no need to go there. I suggest we head back to the Star Forge and rejoin the armada, Sir."

"The armada we left is no longer the same. Malak is in command now, and he would sooner kill us than welcome us back. No, gentlemen, our next stop will need to be Malachor 5… the planet still lives, if only partially."

"Why Malachor, sir?" Devin questioned.

"Because the Force wills it." Edranus stated with a heavy sigh. "Something major is about to happen, and I fear it will begin there."

Tredmond huffed. "So we're headed toward trouble, and not away from it?" He leaned over the controls and programmed the navigational computer. "Tell me again, why did I become a Sith Trooper?"

Devin chuckled. "You became a Sith Trooper because Revan made a very good speech."

- - - - - - - -

Time seemed to pass quickly as the small crew of the Telosian long range Shuttle sped through hyperspace. It was plenty of time for Sebrani to heal her wounds and once again become fully aligned with Edranus. She was now as neutral to the Force as she was when she trained in the forest of her home, no longer Dark or Light. Edranus spent many days in meditation, attempting to understand what he was and who the mysterious woman, Traya, was. Why had she helped him? How was he able to contact her? Questions he could not answer, yet Traya said she could.

After seven days of flight, the tiny shuttle emerged from Hyperspace in the center of what was once a major Mandalorian stronghold. The ship soared quickly toward the only inhabitable planet in the system, Malachor 5. Once it was a glorious temperate world, revered by the Mandalorians, but during the war Revan had pushed them back to this world and they made it there last stand. The battle upon Malachor 5 lasted for weeks, countless died, and even though Revan's forces continuously pushed the Mandalorians to their breaking point, they never folded. The last option for Revan was to smash the world and every Mandalorian upon it. Now, Malachor 5 was nothing more than a floating husk. Random discharges of dark energy swirled across its shattered face, tattered battle ships lingered in its decade orbit, planetary fragments floated erratically around the dusty storm driven space, and the lives of the dead echoed from unmarked graves. Millions died here, their deaths and screams were carved into the memories of everyone that fought and survived the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars.

"My god." Tredmond gasped as he gazed out the forward window. "This is the result of the Mass Shadow Generator?"

Devin commented. "Gravity became a weapon. The Mass Shadow Generator collapsed the planets core upon itself, and increased the planets gravity nearly ten fold. The only creatures that survived were those that lived deep within the planets crust. My Commanding Officer at that time… lost it. The General kept screaming about 'the pain of the world'. Watching a Jedi lose its senses is not a comforting sight."

Edranus could not comprehend what he was seeing as peered toward the distant world. "I heard stories, but never imagined. This is what was done to the world? How can something like this still contain life?" Edranus peered into the eerie silhouette of the planet. The massive hull of several ships drifted ghostly in the distance, locked in an eternal holding position within the planets gravity well, while lightning coursed for hundreds of miles across its surface.

"That ship." Edranus pointed in shock. "That damaged Republic Capital ship; it's the Ravager. It has some serious hull damage, but it's still in tact. That's the ship I landed on when I first came here, when I was nothing but a soldier."

Sebrani watched in quiet horror.

Devin fumbled with the course settings, "I'm looking for a place to land. But, the navigational charts are useless. I can't even detect if there are any other ships down there."

Edranus placed his hand on the image of Malachor 5, and then suddenly pointed to a location. "There. Take us there."

Tredmond guided the ship through the dense atmosphere and toward the location where Edranus had pointed. He didn't like it, but Tredmond wasn't going to disobey Edranus's orders. The ship rocked from side to side as it descended toward the surface. Lightning bolted throughout the sky as they flew, yet upon landing everything seemed to calm.

"Air is breathable, gravity is normal." Devin curiously stated. "Considering how thin and violent the atmosphere is, I didn't think the ground area would be livable."

"_You have come."_ Traya's voice cut into Edranus's mind, startling him. She was powerful, far more powerful then he first thought, and her words nearly made him stumble.

Sebrani felt the uncomfortable chill within Edranus and looked to him consolingly. "Master? Are you alright?"

"_I see. You have yet another apprentice at your side. Take heed to my warning and establish her place. Be it slave, or student, you will need to make it clear to her. Her feelings lay deep, but they do exist. She will merely hinder you if you do not address her position. As a master is to a slave, she will feed from your leadership, or it will lead her to death."_

Edranus was able to tolerate her words and maintained his focus, yet he was curious as to what Traya ment. Did Sebrani hold some form of feelings he had not sensed?

"We'll, now what General?" Tredmond questioned as he spun in his chair.

"Who in the hell are they?" Devin pointed through the forward window as dozens of dark figures appeared as if from thin air.

Edranus turned and walked out of the cockpit. "Everyone stay here. Keep the engines warm. I'll go out alone."

"Sounds like a good idea." Devin exhaled.

"Master, no!" Sebrani demanded. Edranus stopped. "We don't know if their allegiance is to the Sith or the Jedi, and either way they may see you as a threat. Let me come with you. At least together… " Edranus looked over his shoulder at Sebrani and she froze. His glare was stern, cold and perfectly commanding. He had given her an order, and he was not about to change it. "Master, please. Do not leave me behind."

"Corporal Tredmond, you have command." Edranus added. He picked up a communicator and clipped it to his belt. "If I give the order to leave, do not hesitate to get out of here." He then looked to Sebrani. "Stay here. Do not disobey me. Protect Devin and Mikal in case the ship is boarded. Farewell."

"_And the Tarentatek?"_ Traya questioned into Edranus's mind. _"Revan will have no need of it. My students are ready to take it from your cargo hold." _

"Devin, open the cargo hold. They will take it." Edranus walked out of the cockpit and made his way toward the ramp.

"How the hell does he know that?" Devin questioned.

Sebrani lowered her head. "Someone is talking to him; talking through the Force." Devin pressed the command and the ship shook as the lower cargo hold doors parted. Devin then looked to Sebrani, but she was gone.

Tredmond sighed. "She went after him."

Sebrani raced through the tiny interior of the ship and watched as Edranus placed his hand on the controls to the ramp. She gritted her teeth and ran to him.

Edranus heard her approach and turned to face her. "I said no …" He didn't have the chance to finish the statement as Sebrani placed her lips to his. For the past seven days she had fought against the feelings within her, telling herself that Edranus had no place for her, but she no longer cared. She surrendered to her emotions and risked it all. Edranus had told her "farewell", and that one word had filled her with so much sadness that she could not bare it. Through her lips, as they pressed against Edranus's, she could feel his mood change, his body began to warm, and his interest in her peeked. He was not rejecting her but he was struggling to understand what was happening. She stood up upon her toes and pulled him closer, kissing him ever deeper still. She was not going to let him go without him knowing what he would be leaving behind.

As suddenly as the situation had occurred, Edranus could feel that he was loosing himself to Sebrani's embrace. Mana had not been this bold, yet Sebrani's Cathar nature madder her more aggressive. As their lips locked, Edranus though of Mana, how they had spent time together yet had not openly stated their feelings. He then thought of what Traya had warned him of, and knew that he could not let Sebrani follow Mana's path. He slowly placed his hands upon hers and pulled them from around his neck. She slowly pulled away, looking up at Edranus as he looked away.

Sebrani softly stated. "I know you do not feel as I do. But I could not let you go without you knowing." Edranus pressed the ramp release and stepped upon it. He never returned his eyes toward Sebrani's and turned his back toward her. As the ramp descended, he could hear her in the background as several sniffles escaped her.

She was young, she would live and she would discover these feelings again, but Edranus could not stand to see someone else he cared for pass away. He sensed her pain, her struggle to contain her feelings, but ultimately he felt her loyalty. Their bond needed to be severed, how it would be broken was a mystery even to Edranus, but it had to happen. If he stayed with Sebrani she would eventually die.

The ramp completely lowered and he stepped off. It began to rise back into the ship and Edranus watched as the mysteriously dressed group began to carry the Tatek's husk away. He walked from beneath the ship, and watched as his feet brushed through the thin top soil of sandy rock. It was so familiar, yet completely alien. This world was where he died. This world was where he was born to serve Revan.

Revan.

Edranus needed to know what had become of his master; his leader. He walked to the front of the ship and looked up at the cockpit. There were only three of them left, and of the thousands of Sith Troopers under his command, only those three remained; Devin, Mikal, and the unknown Sith Assassin that lay near death in the medical bay. And then there was Sebrani, the young Cathar that he had enslaved, and bonded with him. Her loyalty was questionable, maintained only by their Force bond. The four lives upon the shuttle were all he had left of his once great mission to find the Tarentatek, and he was not going to let their fate follow that of Mana's.

Edranus lifted the communicator. "Tredmond, I wish you all good luck. Get out of here. Do not go to the Star Forge, but find someplace safe… and live." The engines throttled to life and the Telosian shuttle rose into the sky. Edranus watched as the ship darted through the overhanging clouds and vanished from sight.

He turned and began to follow the group carrying the Tarentatek husk. The massive creature lay upon a metal flatbed, and floated across the ground. The group of people displayed no form of Force powers, yet oddly, they seemed to display a unique ability to exist within the Force. Edranus continued to follow them through several canyon passes. A strange creature attack the group from the front, Edranus prepared to attack it, but the warriors defeated it quickly, and even though a few of their members were killed, none seemed affected by it. They marched on, stepping over the dead body of one of their own.

After a few moments they came to a descending path, which led to a bridge. The bridge seemed man made and unaffected by the devastation which had taken place on the world. It was polished stone, perfectly forged together with metal, and beyond the bridge was a temple carved into the rock face. Spires darted upward along the mountain wall and the bridge and temple seemed to meld together in one flow of architectural design.

"Welcome." Traya stated as she approached Edranus from behind. He looked down upon the aging woman in dark clothing as she stood at his side. They both peered at the temple and marveled. "Though shrouded by the death and destruction upon this world, this seems almost perfectly set against it. It appears to resist the call of destruction, and welcomes you."

"What is this place?" Edranus questioned. He watched as the group of shrouded warriors lowered the Tarentatek's body at the door of the temple and then back away. They each knelt in the corner with their heads low.

Traya began to walk forward, crossing the bridge and heading toward the Tarentatek. "Come with me, and I shall explain." They neared the body and Traya touched it. "This place, is the Trayus Academy. This place is where I train more servants of the Force."

"More Sith and Dark Jedi." A statement Edranus added.

"Sith?" Traya questioned in return. "And what is the Sith? The true Sith died years ago. What remains is a disreputable attempt to follow their teachings and belief. No. I see more than Sith and Jedi, light and dark." Traya walked around the husk, her hand slowly guiding upon its flesh. "What I see is not sight, it is truth. Have you not yet learned that there is no difference between the Dark Side and the Light Side? It is merely names given to extremists. Even within you I see the Truth." She lifted her head, shrouded from a hood, and smiled at Edranus. "Balance. This creature, its echo in the Force, still lingers around its dead body. Even after days of being devoid of its living host, the echo of its power still fills it; yet it slowly fades. With these old and faded eyes, I can see the truth."

Edranus looked into he eyes, yet saw only darkness. "Your eyes?"

"Do you pity me for my lack of vision?" She questioned quickly. "If I wanted to see, then I would have my eyes fixed, repaired by the technology of such a gracious time. Yet my vision is fine. I see all because I can see the truth. Everything within the Force is about Balance, young man. And everything I see, tells me what needs to be done."

Edranus sighed tiredly. "Very well, but I came here to know the Fate of Revan. What has become of my master?" The doors to the Trayus Academy parted and two individuals walked from within.

Traya welcomed them. "Ah, I see that they have come. My two finest pupils."

The two men approached Traya and lowered to a knee. One man, horribly disfigured and covered in wounds, stood as Traya placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"This is Darth Sion. A follower of the Dark Side, but soon he will learn that the Force is more than what he thinks. He comes from the Academy on Korriban. He is the reason why I know of Revan's fate. Sion, tell him of his Master's folly."

Sion stepped forward. "Revan leads a group to the Star Forge." His voice was heavy and grimacing. He spoke as if he was pain. "Revan seeks vengeance, or justice, against my master, Malak. With a fleet of Republic ships, they have made their way to the Star Forge and a battle has begun. Malak's rule was just; power over weakness, but that fate has yet to be decided. Near death, Revan left me upon Korriban's dusty plane, yet my pain is my ally, and in it I find life. Darkness drives me, it holds me, and I shall not die."

Edranus curiously looked to this man, he bore the wounds of numerous blaster and swords scars, but it appeared as though his skin had been healed numerous times. He talked as if he were a follower of Malak, and a believer in Malak's ways, but this would mean that there was a division between Revan and Malak. This didn't surprise Edranus as he knew that Malak would not stay under Revan's watchful gaze for long.

Traya then walked to the other man, and he stood. "This man perhaps you have not heard of, yet for Revan he stood loyal. His name is Darth Rigul." Rigul stood and his long flowing dark cloak drifted behind him. The man was completely shrouded in darkness, all but his face, which was clean shaven and twisted by the Dark Side.

Rigul spoke clearly. "Revan was tricked by Malak, deceived and ambushed. Many weeks ago, Lord Revan went to face the Republic and the Jedi, yet a trap was sprung to kill my Lord. I fought valiantly for Revan but nothing could be done. I escaped, determined not to side with Malak and his traitorous ways. Malak could not, can not, lead the way Revan had. I desire to know the result of this battle at the Star Forge, and to see Malak dead for this betrayal."

It was clear to Edranus that this man truly favored Revan, and in that Edranus found a common bond. But the news he had just be given was most staggering. Betrayal, revenge, justice; what was happening to Lord Revan?

Edranus turned to Traya. "What more can you tell me?"

Traya returned, "What more would you know? Would you know that Revan has been in the company of many? Can I share with you that the memories that Revan had have been shattered? The Jedi order sought to eliminate Revan's mind, yet at the same time they sought to hold on to Revan's power. Brainwashed and lied to, Revan returned to power, and to regain what was once lost. Malak and Revan will collide, the Force wills it, but none of us are sure of Revan's allegiance. The battle at the Star Forge will determine Revan's fate."

"We must go to aid Revan." Edranus pleaded.

"Revan?" Traya smiled. "Did I not tell you that you have no place at Revan's side? I called you hear to join me, against the Jedi order, but not at Revan's side or for Revan's benefit." Traya stood between the three men. "I brought this academy together to begin training warriors to balance the Force. On one side we have a follower of Malak."

Traya pointed to Sion. "Power, aggression, little thought of consequences or strategy."

She then turned to Rigul. "And the other side, a follower of Revan: calculating, patient, defensive, and cunning. However …" She looked to Edranus. "There are two followers of Revan. How can this be in the universe we will make? Balance can not be gained this way. For four weeks we have been together upon this world, brought here in the aftermath of Revan's actions, yet now a new face comes. A face that disrupts the balance we make. Though I teach balance, it is Sith Law that exists here."

Edranus tensed. "And Sith Law is Power."

"You know the code well." Traya smirked. Traya stepped away and stood at Sion's side. Edranus and Rigul stepped away and watched each other cautiously.

Edranus then looked to Traya, "I know what you are thinking, and I will not do it. I did not come here to fight needlessly."

"You know what I am thinking?" Traya scuffed. "To put you at odds against another, to test you, to see if you are worth the effort of keeping; this is trivial and anyone would know this. However, do you know the end result?" Traya glanced at Edranus and froze as his eyes peered sternly into her. "Trying to read my thoughts? You are much too young to try such a foolish thing. However, my curiosity is now peeked."

The tables quickly turned. Eranus felt enormous pressure within his mind, gripping his consciousness and twisting it in every form. He could not resist, her power was beyond his own.

"Should I tell you that I was once a Jedi Master? Could you comprehend that I once set upon the Jedi Order as one of its former greats? The power of a Jedi Master is great, young one, and now you understand. You have much strength, far more powerful than I imagined, but have faith that you are still years away from reaching my level." She tore down any remaining mental walls Edranus had, and pulled back all of his memories. She saw his life, his pains, his happiness, his affairs, his loves, and his loss. "You have buried much, young one, and there is now two things you will never sacrifice. They both loved you, and you feel as though you failed them."

Edranus gripped his head, using everything he could to keep her out of his head. The pain of loosing Mana and Karen was being forced to the forefront of his mind.

Traya poured deeper. "Anger and heartache, much like the Sith, It can be your strength. Understand that the will of the Force has brought you here. The Force that has given you this power has given you it for a purpose, yet now you must show your worth. Will you live on for the memory of those you lost, or will you fall here? If Revan can no longer achieve the goals you believe to be right… than who will?"

Traya ended her probe, releasing his mind and freeing Edranus from her grip. Edranus snapped to attention and glared at Rigul, "My path can not end here."

Rigul glared back at him, "Nor mine."

Traya smiled wickedly. "One from the will of Malak, and two from the will of Revan; balance is the true will of the Force. Only one of you can take the helm that Revan has left behind."

The hiss of two lightsabers echoed under a crash of lighting. Traya's wicked gleam seemed to expand by the second.

- - - - - - - -

Devin leaned over the controls and exhaled, "We'll go to Korriban. We can meet up with some friends of mine there at the academy. We can find out what to do from there."

Tredmond accessed the navigational computer. "Sebrani, if there's anyplace we can take you. But I doubt you'll want to go back home … Sebrani?" Tredmond stood from his seat and walked out of the cockpit. He scanned the ship as he walked back to the cabin and the medical bay. Mana's body and the unconscious Sith Assassin still lay motionless. He then opened the hatch to the engine section. "PD-Y3, have you seen Sebrani?"

The droid beeped a solid reply of no.

Tredmond walked back to the cockpit and sat in the command chair. "Good luck, Sebrani. I hope he's worth it." Devin looked at him, but returned his gaze to the council. "Coordinates set for Korriban."

"You sure about that, sir?" Devin questioned. "We can go back."

Tredmond lowered his head in thought.

- - - - - - - -

Back and forth they dueled, neither gaining ground. Rigul was as skilled with the lightsaber as Edranus was. So perfectly matched were they that neither dared to use Force powers, any attempt would surely be a waste of energy and effort.

Traya watched them and found a small joy in the stalemate. "You hold back, and why is this?" She mumbled to herself. "Your power lies deeper, yet you fear to summon it… ah. I see." Traya looked to Sion.

"I sense it, my Master." Darth Sion stated as he turned and looked to the distant trails beyond the bridge.

Traya continued to watch Rigul and Edranus. "She has been watching for quite some time, but she is not sure what to do. She must enter this battle. I have foreseen it."

"Shall I bring her?" Sion questioned.

"And what good would it do to force her hand?" Traya sternly questioned. "No creature can be forced to do what they feel is right. And if we force her hand, he will not come. Simply watch and let the will of the Force be unfolded."

Edranus jumped clear of the fight as Rigul tossed his saber. The blade crashed upon the ground and Edranus attacked. Rigul summoned the Saber back to his hand and Edranus docked as it flipped toward his back. Rolling forward Edranus parried several of Rigul's swings yet once he attempted to stand, Rigul saw his opening.

Rigul's blade pierced Edranus's right shoulder and slid downward through his muscle and bone, severing his right arm.

Sebrani screamed from her watch point, and sprang forward to aid her master. She dashed across the bridge and cut the air beside Traya and Sion. She couldn't abandon him again. She couldn't leave him her master the way she had done before. Traya simply watched.

Sebrani aggressively pushed Rigul back, swinging madly at him with blind furry. She felt no satisfaction in her efforts, as she knew all too well that defeating Rigul would be next to impossible. She maintained her focus while thinking of a means to escape with Edranus.

Edranus could feel himself going into shock and his body began to tremble. The heat from Rigul's saber seared the wound close and no blood spilled, but the pain was still there. Edranus rolled his eyes and watched as Sebrani attempted to stand toe-to-toe with the much more powerful Sith warrior.

"Se … bra … ni…" Edranus muttered as the pain filled his body.

"_Will you let her fight your battle? Will you fail another? I warned you to sever your ties with her, and now she will die… just like the others."_ Traya's words echoed in his pain filled mind.

Sebrani spun on her heel, and flung her cape into Rigul's face. Slightly blinded, though still aware, Rigul sliced the cape but soon discovered that his new opponent was long gone.

Sebrani raced to Edranus's aid, shouldered his weight and began to move toward the bridge. Traya and Sion did not interfere. Sebrani then watched as Rigul flung her cape to the ground and began to walk toward them.

"Sebrani… run. Leave me. You shouldn't… have … you should not be here."

"I will not leave you again master." Sebrani held her saber high, aiming it at Rigul while backing away.

"How noble." Rigul smirked. "There is no need for you to die, child. Step away from him, and then I will show you the true path to darkness." Sebrani continued to back away, holding Edranus at her side while he struggled to maintain consciousness. "You can not run with him, nor can you fight. By continuing to aid him you are only sealing your own doom."

"Do as he says… Sebrani." Edranus coughed as he pulled away from her. "Live." He crumbled from his own weight and fell to his side. He could no longer bare the pain. "Karen… I'm sorry…"

Sebrani dashed toward Rigul, despite Edranus's warning. Holding her lightsaber high and determined to fight.

Rigul smirked as he looked down at Edranus. Edranus tried to reach out with his left hand, wanting to grip Rigul in stasis field, but pain filled him and he could not focus. Rigul blocked two of Sebrani's swings and swiftly cut off her hand.

Edranus could only watch in horror as she stumbled backward, screaming in agony. At that moment, time seemed to stand still.

"_She will die, just as I warned you she would." _Traya's words echoed in his mind. _"But you can save her. Give in to your anger and let the Force fuel your body. Let the power within you come forth and save her."_

Edranus snarled and gritted his teeth as a renewed anger began to fill him. "No! I won't let another die!" When he fought the Tarentatek, he was suddenly filled with a new power. That power was of he light, and it was the Force's will which was attempting to balance out his power. Once more the balance within Edranus was beginning to shift, yet this time it was the power of darkness that filled him. Consumed by his anger and determination, Edranus pushed away his patient nature and let the evil within him awaken.

Sebrani reared back and crumbled at Rigul's feet. He hovered over her and watched as she held her wrist.

Edranus clinched his left fist, forcing the pain of his missing arm to leave him. "All that have loved me … all that have been with me … not her. I will not let it happen again." Edranus grumbled as blood began to flow from his cracking teeth, yet he felt no pain. Edranus Rose from the ground and stood to one knee.

Rigul sensed the sudden change in power. The Cathar female at his feet was no longer a threat, but the power boiling within Edranus was growing exponentially. He dashed forward, passing Sebrani's cowering form, his lightsaber streaking toward Edranus's head. Beside them, a dark red glow began to swirl around the Tarentatek's form and Edranus could see it clearly. He knew what it was. He had seen it before. It was the creature which drained his power on New Cathoria. Yet it was different.

Traya felt it as well. _"Feel the darkness from the beast. Feel the echo it left behind. Take it! Do what no other Force wieldier can do! Devour the Force and make it yours!"_

Edranus extended his hand toward the Tarentatek and the red orb swirled into him. The sensation was mesmerizing, and filling. He had consumed the Force, using it to sustain the hate that filled him.

Rigul swung his blade and froze as a stasis field consumed him. Edranus's face began to peel away. His flesh tore from the immense dark energy that was swirling within him. His body was dieing, but life still swelled within him. He could see everything; the flow of the Force, the aura around Traya, Rigul and Sion. Even Sebrani's Force aura shined within his eyes, but he dared not to look at her. He had felt this feeling once before, it was the same as when he had escaped New Cathoria. He had not fully tasted the power of the Force, he only showed Mana and Sebrani what it was, yet now he could wield it yet again. The dark power had returned and he had tasted the Force for the first time, it was unlike anything he had imagined.

The nothingness that once was had returned, and with it Edranus reached out with his left hand and crushed Rigul; ripping his Force powers from him. Rigul could not scream, or resist, he merely crumbled at Edranus's feet.

All around Edranus was a massive swirling dark aura. Red mists engulfed his body as whispers began to fill his ears. Edranus could feel his body beginning to shift between existences. The Force was summoning him to the other side, calling out to him, telling him to shed his body and become one with the Force.

"No! I can not go until the Jedi have paid for what they have done to me; for what they have taken from me. They will suffer… all of them will suffer!"

Sion stepped back, shocked at what he had heard. "His voice; I can not make sense of it."

Traya watched on. "What you hear is the language of the dead. It is the sound of those that walk with the Force and have become one with it. They are calling to him now, for his flesh is dead, yet the Force swells within him, maintaining his life." The words Edranus had spoken were merely scratches to their ears, yet Traya could discern what it meant.

She walked forward and stood before Edranus's tattered form as the red cloud began to fade. "Forget you shattered past. Let go of your desires and wants. From here on, anything that attempts to come close to you will only attempt to pull you away from your goals. You have gained the power you sought, and soon the Jedi will feel your wraith. Hold on to the memory of your wife, and your lover. Be mindful of the mistake of letting this Cathar into your heart. Hold this pain and remember it well. Do not let it happen to you again." Traya picked up the cloak from Rigul's form and draped it over Edranus torn form. His clothes had been ripped and his skin seemed dotted with tares. She then concealed his twisted face within the shadows of his hood.

She watched as a lone tear dripped from his eye and she softly whispered, "Let that be the last tear you ever shed. All of those you care for, all those you love must be pushed away as they will only make you weak. You have no ties to this world any longer."

Edranus walked toward his arm and picked it up, easily reattaching it beneath his dark cloak. His own power surged into the stump of flesh and gave it new life. The arm shook and once again Edranus could move it freely. This affirmed to Traya that Edranus's flesh had truly died.

"AREADGAD ADRAEADARD ARERAEA … "

Traya interrupted Edranus words, "I have not asked your name, nor do I wish to know it. The name you once called yourself has no reference to you. From here, you shall be… Nihilus. Darth Nihilus."

Nihilus, who once bore the name Edranus, approached the body of Sebrani. She still held her wrist tightly, wincing at that pain. She sat up and gazed into her master's dark shroud.

"…" She had nothing to say. The face of the man before her was nothing like the man she had seen moments ago. She knew that within him was Edranus, her master and the man she had cared for, yet his Force Aura was alien to her. Nihilus stood and hovered over her one last time.

He then looked to Traya. "CARHGAC ACCAERTA ACAREA"

"Yes, Nihilus. She is free to go and do as she pleases."

Nihilus turned and looked back at Sebrani. "CANAREEAE ADCACADE. ADAERAQP OIMA DKJ. ADOAICGVAER ARED I." Sebrani didn't understand. She looked toward Traya and the old woman approached.

Traya knelt at her side and whispered into her ear. "He says that your friends have returned. They are searching for you in the wastelands beyond this Academy. Go to them. Tell them that your master is dead. Bury this secret young one. Bury it deep within your heart. The man you knew is no more." Traya stood and began to walk away.

Sebrani tearfully stood, and ran across the bridge, cupping her wrist under her arm.

Traya looked to Nihilus and did not sense any regret in his decision to let her go. "From here on we have much to do. I will train you as you will train me. We will learn much from each other, but for now let me learn more of what you have become." Traya pointed to the door of the Temple. Nihilus hesitated at first, casting his eyes upon Sebrani as she raced out of view, he then proceeded toward the door. Sion followed close behind.

Traya smiled as she watched her two disciples walk into the Academy door. "Thank you young one. You have given me more than I had hoped for. However, the darkness within him must be tamed, or else his hunger will grow beyond my control."

_To be concluded_

_

* * *

_Notes: And so we draw to the end. Nothing surprising so far... but look forward to the final chatper. Pandora's box is about to open. You're going to love it and hate it._  
_


	8. Death of a World Death of a Man

**Death of a world. Death of a man**

"Edranus." Her voice was soft, whispering into his ears with a gentle course of her breath. Edranus sat up and looked into the eyes of his loving wife. Her smile glowing happily, she laughed as she watched him sit up from the bed. It was morning of another glorious day on the world of Onderon. "I'm hungry. You said you were going to cook this morning."

Edranus stretched and yawned as he slipped out of bed. "Right, right." A gentle breeze tracked through their small home and it was cool. Edranus received a chill but continued to walk on. "Feels like winter is coming."

"Probably." Karen shouted as she bundled back under the covers. "Have you thought about what I said?"

Edranus opened the cooling unit and grabbed a basket of fresh eggs. "What do you mean?"

"The war efforts. Have you thought about it?"

Edranus sighed. "I've seen enough battles to know that we shouldn't volunteer for a lost cause." Dropping the eggs in boiling water, Edranus turned and walked back to the bed. "Besides, that Jedi Revan can't be trusted. Anyone who would defy their own order … seriously, you can't expect that type of person to be a good leader."

"But you haven't heard Revan talk." Karen sighed. "Dozens of outer colony worlds have already been conquered, and the Mandalorians are pushing inward. The way Revan is talking, the Mandalorians could turn at us any day now."

Edranus laughed. "If the Mandalorians turned toward Onderon, they would face the Republic, and we will not bow like the outer colonies have. Those Mandalorian brutes wouldn't stand a chance."

"Revan also talked about that." Karen added. She shifted on the bed and gazed out the far window. "Revan thinks that the Republic would not be ready for such a clash; that we aren't ready. As a soldier in the Republic forces, I would have to agree. Revan thinks that only Jedi support would help win such a battle."

"Karen, I've been in the service as long as you have. You've seen our power, our ships. Do you honestly think that the Republic would loose to the Mandalorians?" Edranus ran his hand down Karen's back, studying every curve.

"Revan makes a strong point. If we don't stop them from wiping out the outer colonies, nothing will stop them from attacking Republic worlds. Their numbers grow larger with every battle. We shouldn't underestimate them. Revan said…"

"Revan, Revan, Revan!" Edranus huffed. "Is that all you care about? If Revan's actions are followed, it will only lead to war. We have no proof that the Mandalorians will attack first." A sharp whistle echoed from outside the window, and Edranus raced to see what it was. Karen leapt from the bed and stood at his side. "This can't be happening."

Beyond the gaze of their eyes, and several miles in the distance, the city burned. High above the city floated dozens of Mandalorian battle ships and hundreds of fighters. The Onderon Capital was under full scale assault. Karen and Edranus then heard the wail of their communicators from across the room. No doubt it was their call to report to duty. Karen raced to the com, but Edranus gripped her quickly.

"Don't answer!"

"What?" Karen questioned.

"This was a sneak attack, and most likely all of the planetary defensive will be wiped out first. We need to get off world and report to the Republic battle group. If we make contact now, our communications will be intercepted by the enemy."

"You didn't grow up here, so I don't expect you to understand." Karen slipped on her uniform and gripped her helmet and side arm. "The Republic presence in the quadrant is weakest. There aren't any battle groups this far out. Onderon is on its own, like always." Karen raced to the door as Edranus ran ahead, blocking her path. "I'm going to go and fight with my people!"

"You are a Republic Officer, Karen." Edranus tensed up and began to pull rank. "That call is for us to meet up with our battle group, and then wait to see what our orders will be. You swore your loyalty to the Republic, and I'm taking you with me."

"I will not abandon my home!"

"We'll come back, you know we will, but for now there is nothing we can do!"

Karen stepped toward her towering husband and kissed him. "Than I hope you come back soon. This is my home, and I can't leave my old friends to face this threat alone. Yes, I joined the Republic efforts while I lived on Taris. Yes, I swore my life to you and to the Republic. But I will not leave the world in which I was born." Karen pushed passed Edranus forcefully. "Go and get the battle group. Make them come. Onderon has always been in the shadow of the Republic and they will not hurry here. It's up to you." Karen raced off, jumping into a speeder and headed toward the burning capital. Edranus contemplated following her, to protect his wife, yet he knew what she said was right, the Republic wouldn't come.

He had to go. He had to bring the battle group. He could have forced Karen to stay, yet he knew her well enough to know that she would have never forgiven him. No, all he could do was run away and bring the fleet back with him. He looked up and into the sky as dozens of red orbs began to burn toward the ground; streaking toward the outer areas of the city like flaming meteorites crashing into the atmosphere. It was a chilling sight.

"Basilisk War Droids." It was true. The legend of the Mandalorian attacks was all true. Edranus grabbed his gear and raced through the kitchen toward the back door. He caught a glimpse of the boiling eggs and pushed out the door. In the field behind the small home was a small Republic shuttle, on loan from a high ranking friend within the fleet. He had borrowed it so that he and Karen could go away together. He climbed into the ship and powered it to life.

"They aren't going to let me fly out of here." Instantly the proximity alarm began to chirp in the cockpit. Getting away was not going to be easy as he watched numerous Mandalorian fighters begin to streak towards his ship. Yet they quickly fell under fire from an opposing force.

The communicator echoed to life. _"Lieutenant! This is Captain Win Tau' of the Onderron Captial Air defense Unit. I got a call from your loving wife that you were going to get the Republic and bring back support. We will guard your in system exit."_

Edranus smirked softly. "Confirmed, Captain. Keep those fighters off my butt till I'm air born. I can make do once I'm in the sky."

_"Understood. I'm sending six fighters to your aid. That's all I can spare. The majority of my battle wing is in combat over the capital. Good luck, Lieutenant. We don't know how long we can hold out."_

The communication ended and Edranus finally received a green light from the ship's computer, all systems were charged and ready. He quickly lifted off, and was escorted by all six fighters. They quickly hit orbit and was intercepted by a small wave of Mandalorian fighters, yet they quickly blew through them.

_"Those Mandalorians aren't really known for their aerial combat skills, Lieutenant. It's on the ground that we're having trouble." _ Echoed the lead fighter pilot. _"You are clear to jump out of system. Hurry back!"_

"Roger. I'll be back soon." Edranus replied. "You are free to disengage and return to combat. Happy hunting down there boys." He watched as the six fighters banked and returned to Onderron as he powered up the hyperdrive. "Karen… I'll be back. I promise."

- - - - - - - -

"What do you mean we won't engage?" Edranus fumed over the com channel. Beyond his port side wing were dozens of Republic Cruisers, Capital ships and Battle ships. "Onderron is being obliterated. I counted sixteen ships upon exiting system. General, we have the numbers to assist them …."

_"Lieutenant, we can not advance into this fight without fully understanding what motivated the Mandalorians attack. The Onderon government has always been aggressive toward nearby colonies not within the Republic, and we must be sure that this is not a 'skirmish' between them."_

Edranus glared at the screen of the General. "General Karath…"

_"Dock and then assume your duties, Lieutenant. That's an order."_

"That's a political statement. My wife is there… I won't leave her. I can't abandon her!"

_"We all must obey orders, Lieutenant. The Republic ordered me not to interfere unless the Mandalorians made progress deeper into Republic space. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. If you attempt to leave this battle group, I will be forced to launch a fighter wing and shoot you down. Dock, Lieutenant, and fight with us when the time comes. You will avenge her death soon enough…"_

"She's not dead!" Edranus screamed as he slammed his hands upon the console. "You're telling me to stand back and _watch_ her die! I can't do that, General."

In the background of General Saul Karath's bridge, Edranus could hear the communications officer reporting. _"General, we've lost all communications from Onderron." _

Saul Karath exhaled and replied, _"Lieutenant, don't do anything rash. Dock with the ship, and I swear you will have your revenge."_

Edranus buried his head into the console, sobbing uncontrollably, and in his ear he could hear a voice. It was soft like a whisper yet as soothing as it had been only several hours before.

"Karen?" He whispered. He looked up into the bloody form of Karen as she reached out and gripped him.

_"Follow Revan…Revan will lead you. Revan will end this war and avenge my death!"_

Nihilus rose from his sleep with a frightening wail. His mind shattered from the images of his past. The room shook violently as his anger swelled within him. The Republic and the Jedi had failed her. They left her to die. Revan had betrayed the quest to destroy the Jedi Order, no one could finish this battle except for himself, and Nihilus was tired of doing nothing. He stood from his bed and reapplied the mask that concealed his twisted and rotting flesh.

He approached the door to his room and braced against the wall. The image of his wife's face was once again vanishing from his memory, leaving him without the passion he once had. Now, he was left only with the hunger and the anger against the Jedi. For three months he had been having this dream. For three months he had been listening to Traya's pointless dribble about the balance of the Force, none of that mattered anymore. Her words were not going to lead him to power or to the destruction of the Jedi.

Nihilus opened the door and stepped through and was greeted by Mana. He froze.

"Why is your mind so troubled?" She questioned within his mind.

"Mana…." He could bear to say no other words. He looked away and began to leave her ghostly image behind. She was another image that he could not escape. Haunting him daily and reminding him of his heartache, his pain, his purpose for fighting and the man he once was.

"Your path is simple, my Lord; crush them. Crush them all!" Mana added as he walked away. She then vanished, returning to the dark corner of his shattered mind.

The echoes within the Force haunted him even when he was awake. He could see the life forces of all the dead Force wielders that had crossed his path. Including Sebrani's sister. She said nothing, as she had no place within his Dark Aura, she simply appeared and vanished from time to time.

This was his world, watching the echoes of the dead urge him to new power, and to feed. His hunger became greater by the day and soon even the other students within the Trayus Academy began to flee from his presence, yet they obeyed his orders without question. Three months of training and talking, and all he had to show for it was a deeper sensitivity to the living Force; and all of the death it contained.

Nihilus walked into the training room as several fresh students trained against each other with Vibroswords. Traya quickly spotted Nihilus as he entered the room and she ran toward him.

"Nihilus! I have not summoned you here!" Traya moved as quickly as the Force would carry her ageing form. Yet she arrived at his side to late.

Nihilus stretched out his arms, and began to drain the Force from all of the new recruits. The twenty students all writhed in pain as the Force was ripped from them. They then slumped to the floor, nearly lifeless, and completely deprived of the Force. He had let them live, but now they were simply mindless puppets.

"In order to fight a war, we must first build an adequate army!" Traya shouted at Nihilus. She glared up at him, and he glared back at her from behind the darkness of his mask. "I know that your hunger grows and you must feed, but you must learn to maintain control of it. These Force wielders had potential!"

"Adadlienobid radrad adfae raeadfadad… into this war." Nihilus replied in his typical tone of scratches. "You have been telling us that we will attack the Jedi soon. Yet you have yet to let us go and attack. We know where they cower, we know where they hide. Let us go and crush them once and for all. And then we shall destroy the Old Republic and make it new."

"You are still thinking only with brute strength. The Jedi are not as stupid as you think they to be. We must wage this war from the Shadows…"

"Yes, your 'Shadow War'. How long will we listened to your plans, yet not see action?  
The longer we wait the greater the Jedi's numbers become. We must strike, now, before they recover from Revan's disappearance. The remnants of Revan's Sith Empire are still at our disposal. We can retake what remains of the fleet and with it…"

Traya cut in. "And be systematically destroyed. With such a large brewing force, the Jedi will slip into our numbers and cut us off from the inside. No. If I have taught you anything, you must understand that to win this war we must first kill the Heart. And the only way to do that is to get deep within the Jedi boundaries. We destroy them from the inside out, just as they would try to do with us."

Edranus turned and began to walk away. "No longer shall we linger in your shadow. The Jedi can not stop me or Sion. We will take this war to them, without you."

Traya could not let her prodigy escape her grasp, and knew that a display of power would ease his aggression. She reached out and lighting exploded from her fingertips, striking Nihilus in the back. He stumbled forward, but only a step.

Traya felt that her attack did nothing to change his mind. "I am the Master and you are my student. Do not let that escape your head. I will not let you jeopardize what I have been working toward, or throw away everything I have built. That was nearly a trickle of my power, and if you attempt to diffuse my plans, then next time I shall not be as lenient." She bluffed. She had used all of her power to simply get his attention. A normal Dark Jedi would have died instantly from her Force Lightening, but Nihilus was far beyond normal.

He slowly turned and glared at her, "Very well, Master. We shall play by your rules." Nihilus showed her no respect, and simply walked away. Traya knew instantly that he didn't believe her bluff.

If Nihilus ever turned on her, she would be powerless to stop him.

- - - - - - - -

_One year later. _

The plan was simple, at least in Traya's mind. Simple to execute, yet patience would be the key to success. Somehow, she had stayed Nihilus's loyalty for a full year, and quenched both Sion and Nihilus's appetite for blood. She had begun her 'Shadow War' earlier than planned, yet so far every mission had been a success. Dozens of Jedi had fallen under Sion's blade, and Nihilus was quick to devour their power. Yet this latest plan would be tricky, and a cunning mind was needed to fulfill it.

Traya had her doubts that her two pupils could successfully achieve the goal of the mission, yet she had no other option. If the plan was successful, then the heart of the Jedi Order would be eliminated.

They had to kill Jedi Master Dorak.

Jedi Masters Vrook Lamar and Zhar Lestin would be shaken by this act, because the Chronicler carried the knowledge of the Jedi Order itself. Traya knew her target well, and that of the Jedi Masters, Dorak was the weakest in combat, but his Force power was well off the chart. Killing him would be an aggressive blow to the Order, and shake the very core of their defense. The Jedi Order paid little attention to the death of a few Jedi Knights, but the death of a Jedi Master would surely shock them. Jedi Knights were wasteful, their duty to the Force was justice and if it meant death then they would honorably accept this; but no one would accept the death of a Master.

As their tiny shuttle accelerated toward the central Republic world of Tatooine, Traya pondered if she had planned this course of action wisely. She had brought only twenty Sith Assassins with her; mere pawns to deal with Master Dorak's bodyguards of four Jedi Knights. Yet what worried her would be the reaction of both Sion and Nihilus. They had easily killed numerous Knights, but to face a Jedi Master for the first time would be new to them. A Jedi Master was not to be underestimated, even when they seemed defeated, a Jedi Master would find new resolve and fight on with renewed strength.

Traya had to reassure herself. "Sion. Tell me your approach to this action." She stated as she approach Darth Sion; his wounds had grown more extensive, his build and demeanor darker, and his control of the Force much sharper.

"I will overwhelm my opponent with my skill with the blade." His voice groaned. "I will not fall in battle, yet I will use this to my advantage and catch the Jedi off guard. He will wound me and turn his attention away, and this will be his undoing."

Traya, pleased with Sion's answer, turned to Nihilus. "And you?"

Speaking in scratches and echoes, "Feed. Feed off of his power and crush him."

Traya was not pleased. "No. You will support Sion. We have discussed this. You will mask our presence with your power; hiding our approach. If Master Dorak senses us the plan will fail. Only you have the power to mask our Force Powers from detection."

Nihilus looked away from Traya. "Yes. But I hunger. I must have him."

Traya glared at Nihilus's back as she had a reason to be concerned. "Nihilus, do you believe that Revan would…"

"Do not speak of Revan!" Nihilus shouted as he spun toward Traya. Sion simply watched. "Revan sought conquest through power and dominance! You seek nothing but the shadows, assassinating weak members of the Jedi Order in order to fulfill your own inner goals."

"Is that what you believe?" Traya stepped forward. "That Revan was a brute force tactician seeking power? You know nothing! You know nothing of Revan's ways! All that I have taught you, I taught Revan, and that was years before you knew the Force existed within you."

Sion then voiced, "To believe one with such little power as you, actually taught Revan, is believable. While Malak balanced Revan, you had no balance. This was your failing of your former student. This we learned from you. We have followed you, Master, yet you have no purpose."

"What do you mean; have followed?" Traya questioned.

Nihilus looked away from Traya. "This will be our final mission under your teachings. The Jedi do not fear us as they should. We must awaken the fear within them. Sion and I will finish what Revan and Malak began."

"That is not what Revan started!" Traya argued back, yet her words fell on death ears. "Revan sought to…" her words slipped from her as her body was flung backwards. Nihilus did not lift a finger or look at her, yet his power tossed her without effort. She slammed into the bulkhead at the back of the cockpit, and passed out.

- - - - - - - -

Groggy and confused, Traya awoken and found herself locked in the crew quarters of the shuttle. She slowly stood to her feet, reaching out to the Force and attempting to locate Sion and Nihilus. She could not sense them, Nihilus was masking their location, yet Traya knew what to look for. She looked deeper, not looking for their power but instead she looked for the void, the emptiness within the Force. This emptiness would be Nihilus himself.

"There." She had found him, several miles away and deep within one of the city ports of Tatooine. They had gone to complete the mission without her. She had to escape. She had to go back to Malachor 5. One guard remained on board the shuttle. He was a weak minded Assassin, and would be nothing for her to deal with. Her lightsaber had been removed, but no matter, escape would be child's play. She gave no concern for the Assassin waiting beyond the door, she thought only of how to deal with Sion and Nihilus's treachery.

"Open this door." Traya shouted. The words echoed in the Assassin's ears, though his mind was consumed by Nihilus's will, he could not resist Traya's persuasion. He turned and quickly opened the door. "Mindless brutes. They know nothing… consumed by their emotions." Traya felt a sting in her heart. Again, she had been tossed aside. First the Jedi Order banished her because of Revan's actions, and now Sion and Nihilus. She had foreseen this event, yet nothing could prepare her for it. She gripped her saber from the Assassins belt, and stabbed the mindless Sith in the chest, ending his life.

She staggered to the helm. "Why can I not balance the nature of the Force? Everything I have archived in the past, everything that I have seen in my years of service to the Force, has shown me that the Force seeks to balance itself. Yet the only thing that is true is death. The Force leaves nothing but hatred and anguish." She powered the ship and exited the sandy dunes of Tatooine.

- - - - - - - -

Sion stood from his battle, wounds marking him, and pain once again swelling throughout his form, but he marveled in it. He gripped his saber and attached it once again to his belt. Nihilus emerged from the shadows and folded his hands across his chest.

Sion turned to him, "Are you sure this is best?"

Nihilus screeched, "Your thirst for pain and slaughter has been fed. And soon my hunger will be as well. Master Dorak has seen your power and believes you to be dead, but he has seen my power as well, and knows that I will be a great nemesis to the Force. He will go to the Jedi Order and they will discuss a course of action."

Sion walked toward Nihilus and agreed. "My assassins will follow him. And soon, we will know the location of the Jedi. Their deaths will echo across the galaxy and all Jedi will flee. I will be unknown to them, as they believe my death had occurred. I will hunt them down as you destroy their worlds."

"I will feed. I will grow more powerful as I feed my hunger. You, Sion, shall sweep the galaxy with your Assassins and eliminate the Jedi. We will rebuild Revan's fleet and retake the Galaxy once again. But first…" Nihilus looked upward, sensing Traya's escape. "… we must deal with her."

- - - - - - - -

Traya stood within the lower depths of the Trayus Academy on Malachor 5. She had to retreat, to draw upon the power of the Trayus Core. She knew they would come to this place, to this sanctum of evil. She sensed their approach, undoubtedly they had acquired a ship on Tatooine, and now they were coming back to take what she had built. She sent her students away, telling them to flee or parish at the hands of her two twisted disciples. Though most of her students swore to stand at he side, she easily convinced them that they would die if they opposed Nihilus and Sion.

She had failed. She had failed to do what she believed was the will of the Force. She sat in meditation, seeking a deeper understanding of everything that had happened in the past few years, but also to draw upon the dark power within the Trayus core. Had she been wrong about Nihilus? Was strengthening his aggression, and twisting his mind to enhance his power, the correct path? Something within her echoed the memories of the man Nihilus once was, a man that exemplified balance. He was not Light nor was he Dark, he simply existed between the force. But because of his loss and pain, he was twisted by darkness once again. She had missed something within him… within the man Nihilus once was. But in the Trayus Core she could look back on his life, to see where she went wrong in her quest to use his power for herself.

It was here that Revan began the search for the Star Maps and eventually found the Star Forge. It was here that Revan's true goals began to grow. It was here that Darth Traya was born, and the understanding of her former student began.

Traya felt them looming throughout the academy; divided yet approaching. They were coming from separate paths, but she sensed them both. Her students had arrived.

She stood and walked to the center of the mysterious room. The dark claw like pillars which encircled the core, made for an almost stage to end the division of students and master. Traya knew she could not win, yet she would not give up to them.

Sion entered from her left, walking across the bridge with an aggressive glare. He sought to give her pain, it was all he knew. Traya dug deep and pulled the power of the Trayus Core within herself. Would it be enough?

Then, as if on queue, Nihilus walked in from the right path. Gracefully he walked across the bridge, a shell of a man that once had dreams and ambitions; yet now haunted by the deaths of those he allowed into his heart. His path to mastering the darkest of the dark arts was stained by the deaths that echoed in his shattered mind. No longer a man, no longer alive, and not fully dead; Nihilus was nothing. He existed between life and death. He was between this world and the next. His flesh, shrouded in darkness by a thick layer of fabric, was decaying and held together only by the image of what his former form was. He did not need food, he desired no water, he only craved power, and his hunger knew no limit.

Traya did not dare to ask the result of their mission, she knew that talk would reveal nothing, or stave off the inevitable. She stood firm, drawing in the power of the Trayus Core.

She faced them both, ready and poised for combat. She summoned a barrier to resist any Force attacks, and watched as Sion powered on his Saber. The red glow of his blade paralleled her own, as she turned it on. She glared at her former student and waited for him to attack, yet it was a wasted gesture.

Her Force shield collapsed. Her power quickly escaped her and in one continuing move she was flung to the far wall. Nihilus had ripped her power away from her in one swift gulp of his insatiable appetite. He had to use considerable more Force because of the Trayus Core, but he was not denied the victory of feeling her power being added to his own. Traya prepared herself for the impact and slammed against the stone pillar. Her body filled with pain and she reached out for her lightsaber, pulling at it with the Force. The saber merely twitched and rocked from side to side. It was just beyond her natural reach but she was in too much pain to grab it. Sion loomed over her, gloating and trembling with the excitement of causing her more pain. The force had left her, devoured by her student, and she was powerless to stop them. Not even the added power of the Trayus Core was enough to help.

Sion gripped her by the face, lifted her up with one hand, and slammed her head into the pillar. He drove his knee into her stomach, knocking the breath from her. She stumbled forward, but he gripped her instantly, catching her before she fell. He then lifted her and punched her across the face, sending her frail form onto the floor. Pain swelled from her, and as Darth Traya began to loose consciousness, she could only glance once more at the looming presence of Nihilus as he merely watched Sion enjoy himself.

She passed out, knowing that only death awaited her.

Nihilus walked closer to his former master's unconscious side. Sion gripped his saber, ready to deal the final blow, yet Nihilus waved him off.

Sion lowered his lightsaber and looked to his accomplice. "You show compassion now?"

"We will no longer follow her, but she is still needed." Nihilus echoed. "Exile. Into exile is where she will go. She will watch, and she will see that our way to power was correct. We will let her live, so that she will know her failure."

- - - - - - - -

After many days of waiting, the time had finally come. Sion's Assassin had reported the location of the Jedi Order, and their patience had been well received. The repairs to the _Ravager_ were complete, although only certain sections of the ship were useful, and Nihilus once again sailed the stars. The onetime Republic Capital ship was now his base of operation, in order to oversee the rise of his power over the galaxy. The crew consisted mostly of Sith troopers; troopers he had found scattered about the remote system attempting to escape Republic patrols. But his command crew was much different, he could only fathom to have truly trust worthy followers, as he did not want anyone too close to him. He selected several troopers, drained them of their natural human life force, and enslaved them to his will. His command crew existed of mindless figures, and obeyed his every command.

Nihilus stood upon the deck of his ship, glaring through the colossal forward viewport, and waited as they strode toward their target; the Miraluka world of Katarr. Sion approached his side as the world grew larger before them.

"This is the world that my spies have reported from. The secret Jedi Enclave is here, and by now they know you are coming." Sion stated as he gazed ahead. "They will be ready for you. You have not masked your approach."

"Yes." Nihilus answered. "From here we shall part. Follow the will of Malak, if you must. I shall follow the way of Revan. Through power, we will establish order and the death of the Jedi. But mostly, I must feed my hunger. The galaxy will now bow to its new Sith Lords."

"My assassins and spies are now spread throughout the galaxy, and soon we will find more Jedi to destroy." Sion turned and walked from the bridge. With him walked several Sith Assassins. Nihilus turned and began walking off the bridge as well. He descended toward launch deck and boarded his lone shuttle, where several Sith Troopers awaited him. He looked to them as they prepared to board the shuttle.

"Adaread lkadna ada adnardare." His words did not register to them. He lifted his hand and waved them away from the ship. They obeyed. He chose to fight this battle alone.

"My lord, we are willing to serve if you wish it?" The lead Sith stated. Nihilus looked to the man in battle armor and remembered another Sith Trooper that had agreed to follow him. His name was distant now and hard for Nihilus to remember; a memory of a former life that was no longer important. Nihilus lifted his hand, gestured no, and turned to the shuttles ramp. He exited the _Ravager's_ launch deck and descended to the surface of the Katarr world.

- - - - - - - -

Traya awoke, riddled with pain and sitting at the helm of a free floating shuttle. She was in space, orbiting the shattered world of Malachor 5. She was alive, they had spared her life, but she did not know why. She examined her surroundings, checked the ship's systems and her clothes; her saber was gone. No matter, the Force within her was at a very weakened state, yet she could still summon some power. Though she had been severely weakened she knew she could once again grow strong, but a lingering thought etched her mind, why? Why should she regain the power she had lost?

The Force had done nothing but cause her pain, and taken everything away. Perhaps her enemy was not the Jedi or the Republic. Perhaps her enemy was the Force itself. She examined the controls, the tiny ship did not have hyperdrive, meaning that her choices of sanctuary were limited. Returning to Malachor after being obviously 'exiled' was not wise. Yet something appeared on her scanner. It was a ship; a freighter, and it was hailing her.

_"Unknown shuttle, do you copy?"_ Came a familiar voice over the comm.

"That voice. I know that voice." She couldn't motivate herself to answer.

_"This is the Ebon Hawk, to unknown shuttle. Do you copy? Is anyone there?"_

"The _Ebon Hawk_?" Traya reached out to the communications controls. "This is …. Kreia. Revan… it has been some time." Traya had called upon her former name, her Jedi name, once again as she glared toward the freighter barring toward her tiny shuttle.

_"…Master Kreia? Yes. Yes it has been some time."_

- - - - - - - -

Several hours passed; several hours of walking and wandering around the lush world of Katarr. It really was beautiful, even to Nihilus's dark eyes. He could feel the swelling of the Force around him, and it was swelling his hunger by the second. Yet there was something pulling at him, something was making him doubt his actions. He walked alone, across the lush fields beyond the cities, but even in this area he felt as though he was being watched. He constantly looked around, searching for someone or something that wasn't there. What was this feeling he was having? He felt nothing, saw no one, but still he could feel something, as if distant eyes were peering into him.

He walked on, heading toward the location where the spy had located the Jedi Enclave. They would be there, waiting, most likely behind a trap. No matter, they would all die under his grasp, and their power would be his. Yet with each step he took, he continued to sense that something was watching him. He focused, and there it was, something distant, a presence that was hiding itself, and watching his every move. This creature or person was able to see him from great distances through the Force. Was this an ability he was unaware of?

Nihilus pressed his Force into the onlookers gaze, shutting off this vision, and undoubtedly causing it great pain. Perhaps whoever was watching him was a Miraluka. Sion had said they were a world of Force Sensitive's.

_"If they truly are Force Sensitive… then they are threat to our plans. They will always know where we are. However, if they are Force Sensitive, then they are also my prey."_ Nihulus pulled his cloak tighter around him, lavishing in the idea of feeding off all the planets inhabitants.

"They are innocent!" A voice cut across his mind; a familiar voice. He turned and at his side stood Mana. It was not her, yet an Echo of what she once was, a memory calling out to him through the Force. "Innocent."

"Mana… I must feed." Nihilus replied. His hunger called out to him and he watched as Mana's image faded. Her face was sad, filled with pain. He couldn't bare the image and crumbled to his knees in grief.

"Mana! Karen! I can not forget them!" He shouted in a tortured barrage of scratches. "What has become of me?" Surrounded by the Force, yet resisting the will to feed upon it, Nihilus found himself struggling with the persona that once formed his core.

Edranus was trying to break free.

There was a gentle rustling at his side, someone was moving toward him. Nihilus snapped to attention and glared at the swinging arm of a Jedi wielding a lightsaber.

"Attack now while it is confused!" Dozens of Jedi Knights exploded from the high grass and charged. Had his mind been twisted by the Jedi? Was the vision of Mana simply a mind trick?

His memories had been used against him, or so he believed, and that was motivation enough to regain his determination. He watched as two lightsabers lowered toward him, he dodged them easily. Pathetic. The Jedi sent low ranking Knights to deal with him. He would hummer their stupidity.

Nihilus drew his lightsaber and cut the two men down with one swing. He then looked to the field of Knights before him. He waved them forward, daring them all to attack. They obliged.

They were low ranking and stupid.

Nihilus lined them up, taking on one at a time. His movements were subtle, yet blindingly fast. He struck one and instantly moved to the next; stepping forward and over each body that lay at his feet. When that last of the dumb Knights had fallen, Nihilus chuckled at their futile attempt. He turned and instantly drained the Force from their dieing forms. They truly where weak, and barely placed a dent in his appetite.

"Seventeen Knights!" Master Dorak shouted from the side. Nihilus turned and glared at the Jedi Master that he had let escape several days before. "We must end this creature's course!" Six more Jedi master suddenly surrounded Nihilus and he clipped his saber to his belt. "I have seen his power! It is as I told you all! Do not let him consume your power!"

The seven Jedi Master's split. Four held their sabers, while the rest seemed to focus upon the Force. They meant to end him, yet they did not fully understand his power. Nihilus was completely encircled, trapped by the Jedi Masters. Three of them began to tear away at his mind, and attempted to rip away his connection to the Force. Nihilus thought he was ready for them, and eager to consume their powers, but seven Jedi Masters was not going to be an easy task. Had he gotten in over his head.

He stumbled to his knees, attempting to block the masters out of his mind. Nihilus gripped his head as layers upon layers of his memories began to collapse.

"My love." It was Karen's voice, reaching out to him.

"My lord." Mana's voice was calling to him.

In unison they both spoke, "Let go."

Edranus was loosing himself as his essence was being torn from within him by the Masters. Yet the darkness that was Nihilus only seemed to grow stronger. Edranus stopped fighting, stopped resisting the power of the Jedi Masters and allowed them to tear away his mind.

Master Dorak continued to focus. "This is not like before. Something is not right. I was able to subdue him then, but now… it is … as if… NO! What have we done?" Dorak broke free of his trance and sprang toward Nihilus's knelt form. He drew his saber and lunged, but Nihilus rose and gripped Master Dorak's blade hand. "Kill him! Kill him!"

Dorak shouted in a panicked frenzy as his power was pulled from him. His eyes rolled backward as a ghostly red haze began to swell within Nihilus. Dozens of Force attacks pounded against Nihilus, yet he completely ignored them.

"The power. The power!" Nihilus felt the Jedi Master's power filling him, every pore swelled with power and he embraced it. "More. More!" Nihilus shouted, but to the other Masters, it was a roar of darkness unlike anything they had ever heard. The heart of the man that once beat within him had stopped. Every shroud of compassion and humanity had been torn away by the Masters; they did not know what they were up against. They thought that Nihilus was nothing but a man wielding the Force, yet what they had done was the opposite of what they sought.

The master had hoped to subdue the mind of the man, inflicting his mind with great pain and killing him, but all they had done was tear away the humanity that the Darkness had latched on to. Without Edranus, the Darkness that was Nihilus became unbound.

Master Dorak's decade body fell to the ground as Nihilus looked to his next target. A master sprang toward his back; too slow. Nihilus spun, gripped the master's chest and instantly took his power. The dark red haze expanded further, casting a shadow of evil all around the remaining five Jedi Masters.

The power was unbelievable. He wanted more, more of them to kill, more of them to die. He wanted more of them to fill his hunger. Another charged, and perished. Two more then fell under his grasp, filling him even more, swelling his power beyond measure. There truly was nothing better then the power of the Jedi Masters, and as Nihilus faced the last of them he could only hope to savor every drop of his power.

He faced Jedi Master Zhar Lestin. The Twi'lek Jedi held his saber high, and proud. He did not blindly race forward, after watching all of his fellow Masters fall, he patiently waited and studied.

"You are darkness, hate, lust and greed." Lestin stated with a slight tremble in his voice; not from fear but from sensing the dark aura swirling throughout Nihilus. "But once you strike me down, you will see that you have lost everything. What you were will be gone, and you will never regain it." Lestin leaned forward, and cautiously weighed his options. "Turn back now, you can still regain your humanity."

Nihilus glared at him ferociously, craving to devour him, yet wanting to savor it slowly. He saw three images before his eyes. In the center was, Master Lestin. But at his side were too familiar images; Mana and Karen. He did not feel any Force powers coming from them, and even though he had just felt their presence moments ago, he was loosing them from his memory.

Lestin charged, swinging his blade upward and striking Nihilus across the chest, but the darkness could not be wounded. Lestin jumped back keeping out of Nihilus's reach. Nihilus ignore him for a moment as Mana and Karen walked toward him. He felt something, something fade within him, a tiny speck of light. Was it an Aura, a Force Aura that he felt? He looked behind him, ignoring Master Lestin completely, and watched as three tiny white orbs floated away. They were something from the Force, something that was once within him. Nihilus felt that it was something from his past, yet he felt that it could have been something far more important.

Lestin took advantage of Nihilus's momentary loss of focus. He brought his saber down upon Nihilus's shoulder, but a red spark of energy swelled between his blade and Nihilus. Lestin jumped backward as Nihilus turned and gazed at him. It wasn't his lightsaber, it was his aura that had shielded him. Lestin had to think of something quickly and backed away several feet, giving himself room to think.

Nihilus glared at the Jedi Master, extended his hand and pulled the power out of him. Lestin dropped his saber in shock, not suspecting that Nihilus could take his power from such a distance; he was sure that Nihilus needed to have physical contact. He fell to his knees and watched as the Force flowed out of him.

Nihilus began to realize that he was trembling, his body flowed with power, yet it was not enough. "More!" He hissed.

He expanded the dark red haze that engulfed him, extending it around him and beyond the valley where the corpses of the dead Jedi lay. He felt the Force within the cities, villages and towns nearby. The world was his basket to feed, and without the restraint of his former mind denying him his feast, he began to consume the Force of the entire world.

Nothingness consumed all.

With his arms lifted, the ground shook wildly, screams carried on the wind, buildings began to crumble, trees and vegetation instantly died, and the world surrendered to his gluttony. He did not stop until there was nothing left. The Miraluka people could see his swirling darkness expanding outward, and there was not escaping it. Like a tsunami, Nihilus's hunger washed over the world, destroying and consuming everything in its path.

His body pulsed as he regained control. His feast had ended and the world was now gone, reduced to nothing. The Force was wiped away, and ingested within his bottomless appetite. There was nothing of the world left, no life, and an entire race had become eliminated. Yet there was a faint echo of the Force fading nearby. Nihilus was curious to know what could have survived his lustful hunger, and began to walk towards it. For miles he trekked across the barren landscape; devoid of movement, sound, and life. His mind was numb to the void which was once a beautiful wolrd, and he stepped over mindlessly over teh dead; decayed corpses of young and old. As he entered the shattered remains of a city, he spotted the source of the weakening Force Aura; a woman in the distance. A young Miraluka woman was clinging to what little life she had left.

Filled and somewhat satiated, Nihilus found no need in draining the woman's remaining power, but instead realized that she would serve a much greater purpose. Thanks to Sion's information, Nihilus knew that the Miraluka could see through the Force and sense it. His hunger would return again, and with the young Miraluka woman at his side he could find powerful Force weilders to consume. She would prove to be a most valuable asset to him.

Nihilus stepped over several yards of debris and made his way toward the young woman. She lifted her head and watched as the terrifying dark persona approached her. The form was hollow, empty, and radiated with darkness. She reached out into the Force wishing to call for help, yet she felt no one; none of her kin were alive. She was alone, broken, and filled with the nightmare that had just happened around her. She felt the death of her family, friends and all of the Mirluka around her. In a way, the outcry of death was too much for her, and she wanted to die. She pulled herself from beneath a pile of loose rubble, thinking that perhaps she could hide from the dark form that was approaching, yet there was no need. Her body was riddled with pain and her Force powers had been weakened. She waited to see what the mysterious figure was going to do.

She lifted her head back, glaring upward from the ground, and into the eyes of the dark figure as he stopped before her. Nihilus stood over her in silence.

- - - - - - - -

Revan stepped into the shuttle after T3-M4 had finished several repairs to its Hyper-drive. Revan was leaving the _Ebon Hawk_ in the care of Master Kreia.

Revan paused at the top of the ramp. "Did you feel that?"

Kreia nodded, "Yes." She walked back to the base of the shuttle and watched as Revan looked outward into the dark sky of Malachor. "It was most likely the result of Nihilus. Only he could and would silence so many Force wielders in such a short period. Will you go to stop him? Only your power can hope to… "

"No." Revan stepped into the shuttle and looked back down toward Kreia. "I'm not needed here to clean up your mistake. I go to face the true threat to this Galaxy. There will be another that will come to face Nihilus, I have seen it. And heed my words, Kreia. We have discussed much in this short time together, and much will befall this region. Nihilus is powerful, a true threat, yet for a moment I sensed something familiar within him. Something I have not felt since… Edranus? Did you know a man named Edranus?"

"No, but our paths did cross briefly."

"I knew that man. I had … high hopes for him." Revan thought aloud. "I wish I knew what became of him. Yet, I can not remember why I remember him."

"I can assure you, that man is now dead." Kreia coldly added.

Revan nodded and gazed out into the dusty plains of Malachor 5. Revan climbed into the empty shuttle and took off toward the unexplored regions of space. Kreia looked down to T3-M4 as the tiny droid turned and climbed the ramp into the _Ebon Hawk._

Kreia thought upon the words of her former, and greatest student. _"There will be another…"_ Her search would begin again.

**The End.**

** -Continue the story and see the fate of Edranus/Nihilus in the Xbox/PC Game_"Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords"_

* * *

**

Note: So ends the tale. I had HUGE problems posting this to FFnet, so sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed it, and look for a **Sebrani **spin off in the future. Did you think I had forgotten about her? Oh no, my favorite little Cathar isn't done quite yet. And with Tredmond and Devin at her side, I have a feeling that her future will be shaky.

Again, thanks for reading and your time. Be blessed.  
-Soulguard


End file.
